I'm coming home
by Heidi Mae
Summary: AH/ AU Elena had a crush on Damon Salvatore for as long as she can remember. It's now been nearly five years since they last laid eyes on each other. Elena's all grown up and captivates the handsome soldier instantly, but has she already moved on? Or could Damon win her heart?/ All TVD characters belong to their respective owners, no CC intended, this is only meant for fun. /
1. Prelude

**AN:** Hello everyone! I've missed you all! First, I apologize for taking this fic down. I had lost my writing mojo for a long time. I was afraid I'd never finish it and thought I should remove it. I changed my mind. I feel like you awesome readers deserve an ending. I am going to edit each chapter, because I notice now how many mistakes I left in. I may make some small changes during the editing process, but nothing major. I'll re-upload the chapters one at a time and then actually finish the fic as well. I hope my old readers come back and enjoy this flash from the past and hopefully I'll get some new readers along the way too. I may be a bit slow uploading... While I am working on this I am also working on converting, Don't give up, into a real novel with my own characters and some changes. Once that is ready for the E-book world I'll let you all know where to find it. And now back to... I'm coming home, hope you all enjoy it again! :)

 **I'm Coming Home Again**

 **Prelude**

 **May 2006**

"Lena you ready?" Miranda Gilbert called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Almost mom!" Elena cried back from upstairs.

She fumbled through her closet until she found her lavender pajama shorts and a white fitted tee-shirt. She sighed, wishing she was more than knees and elbows as her stupid uncle John put it.

She frowned in the mirror as she looked at her hair. Ever since she got gum stuck in it last year and to cut it, it seemed to be wavier and more unruly then it ever was before. It fell to her shoulders and was a dark brown color. She looked a lot like her grandmother on her dad's side, dark hair and large brown eyes with dark olive skin. Her grandmother's hair was a rich shade of chestnut and the curls looked fantastic on her. Elena hoped they would on her someday too. For now, she was straightening the frizz.

Her mom had said no to a hair straightener claiming that fourteen was too young to spend that much time on vanity...eye roll please, Elena thought. She knew full well her mom spent lots of money making her hair appear to be blond instead of the natural red color it was. Luckily, it just took one little shopping trip with her dad to get her hands on one. He didn't even realize what it was much less that Miranda had forbidden it until it was too late and Elena had it in her eager little hand.

Once she was satisfied with her hair she studied her face. She grabbed a little compact from her drawer that her best friend Caroline had smuggled it to her. Makeup was forbidden until she was sixteen though Elena had no idea why. She thought it was a silly rule. How was she supposed to look older without make-up? They would just never get it.

"Geez Lena, aren't you going to go sleep in a tent?" Her little brother Jeremy asked as he walked rudely right into her room.

"Just mind your own business and get out!" Elena snapped, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"You know you're supposed to knock!" She added.

"Jeremy leave your sister alone." Grayson's commanding voice came in from the hallway.

"Elena's putting on makeup!" Jeremy tattled as he raced down the stairs.

"Elena!" Miranda's voice floated up the stairs with her. Elena quickly shoved the compact into her bag and feigned innocence as her mom walked into her bedroom.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about. I was putting perfume on." Elena lied as she started spritzing herself with the lavender spray.

"Mm hm, are you finally ready?" Miranda asked with a smile in her face.

"Yes." Elena said grabbing her bag. "What's so funny?"

"You sure spent a lot of time getting ready to go camping." Miranda said in a teasing voice. "Do you have an eye for one of the boys, Lena?"

"No." Elena defended folding her arms around her chest. She avoided looking at her mom as they headed down the stairs and out the door.

"Maybe Stefan or Matt?" Her mom continued. "Is it Ty? He's such a little cutie."

"Mom please, those guys are like my brothers." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Mm hm." Miranda said looking amused.

Finally they arrived at the Salvatore estate and Elena was second guessing her outfit, was it too obvious? Her mom thought so. She was surprised her mom let her wear the short shorts, then frowned realizing it wasn't like she had any curves on display yet. She wished she would develop faster like Caroline. Too late to change now, she sighed.

"We're here, you coming in?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah." She said quickly climbing out of the car.

For lack of anything to do in this town Elena and her best friends, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Matt and Bonnie decided to try and rough it for a night. The brat pack, as Stefan's brother had donned them. They wanted to really go camping but the best they got was this. Stefan's dad was going to let them camp out on their property with tents and everything. He even promised to help them make Smores. They boys were super excited about it. Elena was excited too…but she wished they were sleeping _inside_ the large house.

Miranda walked with her inside, Mrs. Salvatore who insisted they call her Maria or Ma was waiting in the kitchen with coffee and peach cobbler, Elena's favorite. Maria was the most beautiful woman Elena had ever seen. She was tall and slender and all her movements were so graceful. Even with two sons her flawless porcelain face never showed a hint of age. She had dark black curly hair and amazing blue eyes, a unique shade that reminded her of the ocean only one other person she knew had eyes like that. His seemed even brighter. Her heart started to race just thinking about it. The two women engaged in small talk while Elena enjoyed the dessert.

"Hey Lena." Stefan tore into the kitchen with both Matt and Tyler behind him. Stefan was a short stocky boy with curly brown hair and green eyes. He looked a lot like his dad. Matt was tall and kind of lanky he had dark blond hair and hazel eyes. Fourteen hadn't been kind to him, he broke out pretty bad and he was very insecure about it. Tyler was such a tiny kid, he was cute but in a little boy way with his dark unruly hair and little puppy dog brown eyes. He was short and skinny her dad called him a little runt compared to his uncle Mason and his dad. But Ty swore he was going to get big someday. They looked at Elena's special dessert and almost collectively frowned. Maria laughed and got up to produce cookies from the pantry for them.

"They never grow out of certain things." She said to Miranda who nodded in agreement.

They all grabbed a bunch of handfuls and ran back outside where Stefan's dad was setting up the tents. Elena decided to wait inside for the girls.

"How do I look Ma?" The velvet voice of Damon Salvatore from behind her made her heart race and her palms sweat instantly.

Be cool Lena, she told herself, but then she had to turn around and look at the guy who owned both that melodic voice and unknowingly her heart.

Damon was breathtaking he shared his mother's unique looks, he had raven black hair that he had combed over to the side today. It looked like he gelled it to make it look straighter. His porcelain skin was flawless as ever. His cobalt blue eyes seemed to be twinkling, she wished they would twinkle at her. His perfect kissable lips were set in a frown. He had nothing to be unsure about. He looked amazing in his black suit with the blue shirt underneath it. He was really tall and lean but his body had filled out a little more since he turned eighteen. His shoulders seemed wider and she could see all the working out he did was starting to show. She noticed his arm muscles last weekend when he came over and helped her dad move a dresser.

"Oh my son, you look so handsome." Maria cooed, standing up to look at him closer.

"That's right it's prom." Miranda smiled. "You look great Damon. I'm sure Katherine won't be able to pull her eyes away."

I'm sure she won't, Elena thought with an anger cursing through her, it was so unfair.

Sure Katherine was pretty with her auburn hair and stupid long legs and boobs of course but she wasn't a very nice person. Elena thought she was pretty selfish and rude. Damon deserved someone better then her.

"You think?" He asked, his frown turning into that cocky smirk that drove her crazy every time.

"Think? My son we know." Maria said wisely, kissing his cheek.

"Whatcha got here? My fave." Damon grinned at Elena as he stole her fork and took a big bite of her dessert.

"It is not! It's my favorite," Elena giggled.

"Oh... my bad." He grinned and ruffled her hair, a move she used to love but now it made her feel like a little kid and she hated it.

"What do you think Lena, how do I look?" He asked.

She gulped and could hardly manage to pull herself together with him standing so close.

"You look like you're going to church or one the founding events or something." She shrugged, managing to sound casual.

Success! She thought with relief, she was so close to breathing out the word, amazing and trying to run into his arms or something, only in her stupid fantasies.

He laughed and sat down. "Close, prom."

"Oh it will be fun Damon you'll see." Maria rolled her eyes.

"Why go if you don't want to?" Elena asked. If he was her boyfriend she'd be happy to keep him all to herself all the time.

"It's prom, little darling. I have to go." He winked at her and gave her an adorable lopsided grin that he seemed to only use in her presence. She was stunned silent and certain her cheeks had turned red, but he didn't seem to notice her reaction. He got up and kissed his mom who had a strange little smile on her face. Elena was too dazed and numb to notice.

"Wish me luck." He drawled as he exited the room.

"Wait I need pictures." Maria shrieked, racing after him.

"I'm going to get going honey, wear your bug spray and go inside if it rains..." Miranda's trailed off but Elena didn't hear a thing she said. He called her darling, darling not kiddo or Lena but darling. It was grown up name of endearment and he winked at her. Okay maybe she shouldn't read into the wink, he winked at her all the time and he always had that special little grin for her, even when she was a little kid, but this time he called her _darling_.

She wondered if he called Katherine darling, she hoped not. She never heard him call her anything but babe or Kat, but she didn't see them all the time either. She saw less and less of Damon as soon as he started dating her and it made her feel really sad. She wished she could just be older so he could see her like a woman.

"Okay Elena?" Miranda raised her voice lightly.

"Uh yeah okay mom." Elena gave her a dazed hug, before she wandered into the yard to join the boys.

"I'm telling you guys, it's happening." Elena urged later that night in her girls tent with Bonnie and Caroline. She was telling them for the twentieth time about what happened in the kitchen.

"Lena he's eighteen and he's with that Katherine girl." Bonnie said again with a sigh. Her brown curly hair was messy from them laying back in their sleeping bags.

"Yeah and she's all va-va voom." Caroline said holding her shirt out for emphasizes. She had her blond hair curled into little ringlets and a pair of pink pajamas on. Elena was just glad she wasn't the only one who got ready to sleep in a tent.

"So what? I will be too... someday." Elena frowned looking down at her flat chest.

"I'm starting to get 'em." Caroline said excitedly. "My mom said maybe we can get a bra a real one before school this year."

"Quit bragging." Elena groaned.

"Shut up you guys! I'm still a ninety pound midget. I'll probably never get boobs." Bonnie groaned.

They moved on to gossip about the girls in school who obviously stuffed their bras. After a few hours of girl talk Care and Bonnie both fell asleep. Elena was wide awake, she kept thinking about Damon. She wondered how prom was going. She bet Katherine looked beautiful in her dress and her heart churned with jealousy.

She got kind of cold and tried to snuggle under her sleeping bag but she just couldn't warm up, maybe the shorts and light tee shirt was a bad idea. She got up and walked towards the house, she decided she would grab a sweatshirt from Stefan's closet.

She jumped when she head a door slam. She ducked behind the couch in the parlor and watched. Damon walked into the house and he looked really upset. She followed him with her eyes to the liquor cabinet where he snuck himself out a bottle. He started up the stairs muttering something under his breath.

Her curiosity got the best of her and she followed him up to his room. She crept slowly down the hall and peered into his open door.

"Stupid bitch!" He muttered as his fist hit the wall and she jumped and yelped on instinct.

He whirled around and his eyes widened when he saw her.

"Lena? What are you doing in here?" He asked in a tried voice.

"I got cold." She said taking a tentative step inside. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy," He said.

He sat down and sipped from the bottle he stole. His face was impassive, even his eyes were void of their usual spark like he was putting a wall up around how he felt and what happened. She frowned she didn't like that too much.

"If your parents catch you, you'll be in big trouble." Elena whispered, shutting the door quietly and walking over to him.

"I don't even care right now." He snapped, closing his eyes and putting the bottle across his forehead as if her voice gave him a headache. She flinched, Damon was never harsh with her. Something really bad must have happened, she decided.

"What happened Damon?" She asked, sitting next to him and glancing at him.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said, his eyes staring straight ahead.

"Okay well, you just seemed really upset..." She pushed him by glancing at the hole in the wall he was going to need to cover.

His eyes followed her gaze and he took a sharp breath then turned to glance at her. The emptiness in his eyes a moment ago gone and replaced with a realization of where he was and who he was with. He looked at the wall and his eyes filled with worry.

"Elena...I'm not in a good place tonight." His voice had softened as he turned to look at her.

She just nodded, words failing her under that gaze.

"I'm sorry did I scare you? Are you okay?" He asked the concern heavy in his voice. She struggled to function enough to talk to him. It used to be so much easier. It took her a few moments, which seemed to make him more worried and finally she shook her nerves and managed to speak causally.

"I'm fine. Lemme see your hand." She said, holding out her small hand. Her breath hitched in her throat at the idea of touching him. Not that she hadn't before. He ruffled her hair all the time and they hugged lots of times, she had even danced with him at different founders events. But the idea of sitting here in his bedroom with him holding his hand filled her with so much emotion, she wasn't sure she could handle this without blurting out her feelings. She knew she couldn't do that though, she couldn't bare the sting of his rejection.

"Its fine, it doesn't even hurt." He scoffed, always the tough guy.

"Right," She rolled her eyes and shoved her emotion down, be normal Elena, she chided herself silently.

"So what did the wall do to you?" She asked.

"Prom was a bust, let's just say that." He said.

"Okay." She grabbed for his bottle. "Can I have a sip?

"No." He scoffed pulling it out of her reach.

"Come on, just one." She begged him.

"No Lena I'm not giving you booze." He said looking amused.

"Please Damon? I just want to try it." She begged pouting at him and widening her eyes.

He always seemed to give in when she did that.

"Fine one sip and that's it, you're going to hate it." He warned her.

"It looks good." She shrugged, trying to seem as grown up as possible. She took a sip and her face puckered instantly from the bitter taste. It burned down her chest and she felt her face turning red. Damon was laughing, his blue eyes dancing with amusement.

"Told you so." He smirked, taking it back from her.

"Now get back to your tent, you can't be in my room with me in the middle of the night." He shook his head and stood up.

"But it's cold out there." She pouted.

Just five more minutes! She wanted to beg him but thought better of it.

She wished he was still sitting next to her on the bed, if only she liked the whiskey more, maybe he wouldn't think she was such a kid then.

"Here." He handed her his sweatshirt that was lying on the chair. It was one he wore all the time and it smelled deliciously like him. It was huge on her and hung down almost to her knees.

"You're swimming in that thing." He gave her his lopsided smile and her heart fluttered in her chest.

"I'm sorry prom was a bust." She said reaching out and touching his arm.

"My date ditched me for another guy." He admitted his beautiful face falling.

Elena gasped who could possibly ditch him? Katherine was not just a snob but a stupid one at that.

"Well then she's blind or stupid or both." Elena said tightening her gentle squeeze on his arm. His cobalt eyes met hers for a second and flickered.

"Thank you." He said softly he leaned forward and her heart stopped in her chest,

literally _stopped_.

He kissed her cheek softly, his lips sending sparks through her whole body.

She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and pull his lips down to meet hers instead of just her cheek, but she couldn't act she could hardly even move even after he pulled away.

"Good night, Elena." He said giving her a little smile.

She somehow managed to make her legs work and left his room. The second she was out of his sight her hand went to her cheek. It was still burning hot where his lips had been. She floated back down the stairs and to the tent.

 **2 weeks later**

"So Lena I heard that Matt _like_ likes you." Caroline grinned.

They were sprawled out on her bedroom floor having a slumber party with Bonnie.

"Ewe no thanks." Elena grimaced.

"He's so sweet though and his face is clearing up." Bonnie pointed out.

"He's just not my type. I need an older more worldly man." Elena said.

"Like Stefan's brother." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I told you guys he kissed me." Elena said.

"On the cheek," Bonnie pointed out.

"For now. I'm too young for him, but someday soon I won't be. I'm growing up fast, my dad says it all the time." Elena said.

"Still, he's going into the army." Caroline said. "He leaves for basic training next week."

"I know." Elena frowned, her heart ached at the thought of it. He wouldn't be home for almost a year and then who knows how long he would stay home until he had to go to war.

"But when he comes home from war. I'll still be here and I'll be all grown up." Elena said.

"You'll probably have forgotten all about him by then." Caroline said.

"No way, a girl never forgets her first love." Elena said firmly.

"Elena how can you love him? You're not even his girlfriend." Bonnie said softly. "He thinks of you like a kid sister."

"A kid maybe but not a sister. Caroline and you, he treats like little sisters, he's different with me." Elena said.

"She's right, Damon watches out for her more than anyone and he never says no whenever she asks for anything. He even talks to her about stuff. If any of the rest of us came up there that night he would have yelled at us to go away." Caroline said. "He treats Elena in a special way, I think maybe he does love her."

Elena smiled happily at her friend but Caroline wasn't finished.

"But I don't think he loves you in the way you want Elena. I wish he did for you." Caroline added patting her arm.

"He will love me that way. He will someday I know he will. He'll come home and I'll be all grown up and he'll fall in love with me."

Her best friends exchanged a worried glance but she ignored it.

"Just wait." She said. "You'll see."

"I'm going to marry Damon Salvatore someday." She said, her chocolate brown eyes determined.

***Thanks for reading. I'll do my best to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. My internet is limited so I'll probably be able to upload one chapter a week maybe, sometimes every other week. Reviews are like chocolate, hint, hint. ***


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter one**

* * *

 **April 2011**

Damon felt strange driving home again, it had been so long. The nostalgia started to hit him as soon as he passed Georgia. His last leave was spent in Atlanta because his grandmother had been sick at the time. His family had all decided to stay with her throughout his leave. It had been four years since then. The only other time he had been home and only for a short while was after he finished his basic training. He remembered that odd trip home. It was like a ghost town, all his friends were already off to college and the younger kids had been away at summer camp. The timing was bad and he hadn't seen anyone. It was hard to believe it had been nearly five years since he'd seen anyone other then immediate family.

He was looking forward to getting home to some peace and quiet after everything he had been through and seen. After two tours; one in Iraq and the most recent one in Afghanistan, he had enough. So had his mother, it was way too stressful on her. He could hear it in her voice every time he talked to her. Everyone was relieved when he decided not to resign.

Damon, like his father Giuseppe and his grandfather Dario, served his time. He fought for his country and now would settle home and start working at the family bank. He would start to build roots now just as they had. He always knew that would be his road. Unlike his little brother who longed for so much more. He went away to school in New York and Damon doubted Stefan would ever come back here permanently, just like many of the kids from Mystic Falls. Eighteen came and they got the hell out of dodge. The small, quiet, and old-fashioned peacefulness of his home town called to him though. Simply put there was no place like home.

He drove into the edge of town near the welcome sign, there was a trail behind that sign that led to a little hideaway he and his friends used to go to drink and smoke at. He smirked at the memories, naturally he was the one that always brought the booze and smokes.

Deeper into the woods he remembered his dad taking Stefan and himself out and showing them how to shoot. Damon got to go on hunting trips with his dad and Grayson for a few years before Stefan was finally old enough to go along. He recalled the only hunting trip he had with Stefan before he had to leave for basic training. He had a terrible first day, but Damon taught his little brother zen the next day and he got his first deer. He was so thrilled. Damon smiled softly, this was back when shooting was a sport, something else he supposed war had ruined for him. He shook those thoughts out of his head. He'd seen too many good friends lose their mental grasp after war. Damon was not going to allow that to happen to him.

He drove by the little creek next, he loved it there his whole life. He would sit out there and dip his feet in the creek or go fishing. He tried to take his old high school girlfriend, Katherine, there but she would always whine about how she'd rather go to the mall, or the Lockwood's swimming hole, where Mason Lockwood used to throw little parties. In the end he stopped bringing her and enjoyed it for the warm recluse it always was for him. As he grew older, Stefan and his brat pack would follow him out there. He'd try to tell them to buzz off but little Elena Gilbert would give him the pouty face with her big brown doe eyes and he'd cave every time. Such a cute little thing, he wondered what she was up to, he thought he remembered his mom saying she had stayed in town and was attending the university in Richmond. So were Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood, this didn't really surprise Damon.

For some reason the founding families as they were called, the Salvatores, Gilberts, Lockwoods and Forbes, seemed to always have one or more children stay right here and continue the time honored founding family member traditions. According to his father and Grayson Gilbert who were the most into the history of the whole thing this had been going on since the 18th century. Over the years certain dances, festivals and parties had become like holidays to the townspeople.

Though there was some argument regarding who actually founded the town, whether it was his great and beyond Grandfather Gustavo Salvatore or the original Richard Lockwood. Damon knew it was his family and the Lockwoods were trying to steal the glory.

Thinking of the Lockwoods brought back how that jackass, Mason Lockwood, always tried to show him up in high school. He hoped he was one of the ones that left this town. Damon and Mason were pretty much born enemies. Mason was tall and stocky with blond hair and hazel eyes. He was a natural prep, as stuck up as they came. Damon was tall and lean, with dark hair, black clothes and a trademark smirk he happened to be pretty proud of. Mason could usually be found in the center of a group of jocks and cheerleaders bragging up his life. While Damon was usually found in a corner smoking or doing something else he wasn't supposed to be doing with a group of followers close by.

Mason made things so much worse than it ever had to be. Since both of them were rich and good looking, it made both of them the alpha males in school, but Mason was never willing to share the spotlight. If it wasn't bad enough that he was always trying to outshine Damon at every little thing, with his lame parties, his brother the Politician, and his damn swimming hole everyone wanted to party at. He just had to go and wreck prom by taking Katherine away as some final blow before school ended or something. He'd never forget how humiliated he had been that night. She ditched him in front of the entire class and Mason loved every second of it. He didn't even really want her. They didn't last through graduation, she ended up moving away after he broke her heart. Damon didn't feel bad for her though, karma was after all, a bitch. He heard at some point that Mason had moved to Florida to surf, he hoped he got swallowed up in the ocean.

He decided not to focus on bitter memories as he drove closer to home. He was smiling again as he finally reached the long driveway to his old home. The sweet memories embracing him, he really couldn't wait for some his Ma's cooking. He was a mama's boy, always had been and it didn't shame him at all. Who could blame him? She was the most doting and loving mother anyone could ask for and yet still so full of energy and life. His dad used to joke that it had been a miracle he kept up long enough with her to slip the ring on her finger.

Damon could be a bit of a trouble maker when he was younger, but it seemed to amuse her more than anger her. Sometimes it could be pretty damn tough to slip anything past her though. Luckily, she spoiled him well and she rarely told his father when she caught him with booze or something.

"Home sweet home." He smiled wide as he finally pulled up the long drive to their estate.

His mom and dad were both anxiously waiting outside; Stefan had finals and couldn't leave school but promised to be home to see him in a few short months.

"My son." Maria ran to him and he held her close, her scent embracing him. He was much larger than his small mother now, but still felt that safeness in her embrace. He felt tears spring to his eyes he had missed her so much.

"Missed you too mom." He managed to get out as she squeezed him so tight he could hardly breathe.

"Oh I missed you so much, my Damon." She cried.

"My Damon." She said again, kissing his cheeks and then holding him at arm's length. "Our boy is a man, Giuseppe."

"He sure is." His father stepped forward to hug him tightly. "We are so proud of what you have done son."

"Thanks dad." Damon said. The words making him feel so proud he had to gulp back his emotions.

"Come inside now I have some Ziti with vodka sauce cooking." She took his arm and led him inside, his mouth watered as the scents filled his nose, it was good to be home.

* * *

His mom watched happily as he devoured his third plate of food. They listened intently as he gave them a watered down version of how it had been overseas. His dad gave him grateful looks for being sensitive to his mother and of course he understood. She hated that he joined the army. The idea of her eldest son being in such danger worried her constantly.

"So, I start at the bank Monday then?" Damon asked Giuseppe, he was anxious to get started. He knew he had to prove himself but he was bound and determined. It was his Salvatore nature.

"Yes, now son remember how we talked about you having to work your way up?"

"Yeah dad. I get it." Damon nodded. His eyes lit up when his mom produced a plate of chocolate chip cookies from the kitchen. Some things never changed an

"Good, the thing is we're not real busy with this plummet in the economy the bank has been suffering for a while. I have a project going. It's like a sales team dedicated to get new and bigger companies and clients to bank with us. I'd like you to join that." Giuseppe said.

"Are you sure I'm qualified for something like that?" Damon asked, that didn't seem like starting at the bottom, he figured he'd be a teller or something.

"You charisma is exactly what we need son." He said with a smile. Damon could see slight smile lines around his eyes now. He hated how he had to come back and everything was different. It was like trying to play catch up.

"Okay well, it sounds great dad." Damon smiled.

"Enough of this shop talk, our son just came home." Maria said. "Tell us what you've been missing, what you most want to eat and do." She suddenly had a pen and paper from out of nowhere.

"Ma, I'm fine you don't need to fuss over me." Damon laughed.

"Well we are having a party." She informed him, her blue eyes dark with determination. He wasn't getting out of this.

"Ah ma, I don't want a big party." He groaned. The idea of his parents parading him around in front of the whole town. Everyone asking questions he either didn't want or wasn't supposed to answer. His head hurt just thinking of it.

"I told her we should just have a small barbecue." Giuseppe said, giving her a teasing look.

"Nonsense, our son is a hero he deserves a big homecoming party." Maria said. "Which is exactly what he gets."

* * *

Damon spent most of the next day helping him mom get ready for his big party. Even heroes can help, she reminded him when he asked if it was his party why was _he_ doing all the heavy lifting. All he wanted to do was cruise around the town then maybe go to the bar and see who was still around. But here he was ready to be paraded in front of the whole town.

People started arriving around four, luckily he managed to have everything set up on time. Damon smiled wide when a bright red ford pulled up and Grayson Gilbert got out, waving to him.

"Heard there was free food here." He called out. His wide Miranda got out closely after him, rolling her eyes at her husband's joke. She had let her hair go back to her natural strawberry blond color and although her petite heart shaped face had wrinkled a little with age she still looked just as bright and cheery as ever. Grayson had hardly aged, his dark hair had a dash of gray in it and his soulful brown eyes weren't quit as vibrant as they once were.

The Gilberts were very close with his family over the years. Grayson owed the grocery store in town and it was his dad who had helped make that happen. They had been best friends for years. Damon always liked Grayson more than any of the rest of his dad's stuffy friends. Both he and his brother John were a riot. They even used to let him have beers at John's shop after he turned eighteen.

"So you brought the truck?" Damon joked back.

Grayson let out a hearty laugh and ran over to hug him slapping his back hard.

"Look at ya, you did good kid." He said.

"Thanks." Damon said feeling a little embarrassed, this attention was going to drive him crazy all day.

"You look so grown up, Damon." Miranda said her eyes seemed to glimmer a little and he gave her a charming smile.

"And you haven't aged a day." He kissed her hand.

"Still a flirt I see." She laughed.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of women here itching to see the hometown hero." Grayson winked.

Damon smirked a little, he didn't doubt it, but he doubted his mother would let him sit still long enough tonight to talk to one.

"Oh Grayson." Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Where's your kids?" Damon asked.

"Jeremy's away at school. He graduated last year" Grayson said. "He's going to the University of California, majoring in partying."

"My kind of major," Damon chuckled a little.

"They say you relax when your kids leave the nest." Miranda scoffed.

"Isn't that the biggest lie ever told?" Giuseppe came up behind him slapping his shoulder and walked over to greet Grayson and Miranda.

"Yeah we see it, Silver." Grayson joked, picking on the increasing amount of gray in his dad's hair.

"Speaking of gray hairs is my girl here yet?" Grayson asked.

"No, I haven't seen her." Giuseppe said

"She should be by soon. I told her to meet us here at four." Miranda looked at her phone. "I'm sure she just got caught up in something."

"Right like that good for nothing…" Grayson started to mutter.

"Grayson." Miranda cut him off giving Damon an apologetic smile.

"Come on, I'll bring you two inside." His dad chuckled.

Damon didn't have time to wonder what Grayson was on about, a big silver sedan pulled up and a bouncy blond and tall dark haired man got out. He recognized Caroline instantly, she had gotten much taller and very pretty but she still looked so much the same even down to the way her face crinkled up when she smiled and ran over to him.

"Damon!" She exclaimed. She was as almost as tall his him when he hugged her.

"Hey ya, Barbie." He gave her a hug and tousled her blond hair.

Caroline laughed at the old pet name, he had called her that ever since she was a little kid, her dad left at a young age and her mom worked late nights sometimes as the Sheriff. Damon's mom took her in quite often and she always wore these pink Barbie pajamas. He called her Barbie to tease her and it stuck through the years.

"You look beautiful." He said giving her a little grin, she whirled around and laughed.

"Thanks! Your just as handsome as ever and _buff_ too." She noted with a little wink.

"Hey now." The guy next to her said with a smile putting his arm around her. "Do I need to stake my claim or something?"

"Who's the guy?" Damon asked Caroline with a smirk before turning and giving him his best, don't even think about messing with her, look.

"Don't you recognize me Damon?" He asked.

Damon looked closer and finally noticed the deep brown eyes and dark hair of little Tyler Lockwood. His little baby face had matured into a man's. He had grown at least two feet and his shoulders were wider and filled out.

" _Tyler?"_ Damon peered at the kid in wonder.

"Holy shit kid you're huge now." He remarked. "I hardly recognized you."

"Well I play football, lacrosse and basketball." He bragged with a cocky grin.

"You did." Caroline corrected, "In high school, which we have been out of for almost 2 years now."

"Whatever." Tyler scoffed.

Damon was surprised, he didn't think the Lockwood jock trait was ever going to hit Tyler. He was never as into it as Stefan and Matt were.

A few more cars pulled up and he smiled apologetically. "I'd talk some more, but I gotta greet everyone you know my Ma. "

"Of course." Caroline smiled.

"Ah…The best part." Tyler gave him a sympathetic smile and they headed inside.

Damon was relieved when the house was full enough that he could at least go inside and mingle. His cheeks were hurting from smiling. He did just as his mom taught him and made sure he had talked to everyone, finally after a few long hours he grabbed himself a drink and started scanning the room for friends he actually wanted to talk to.

"Hey man sorry we're late." He heard behind him and smiled a genuine smile.

"What did you stop and sneak some joints or something." He joked, as he turned around to his best friend from school Ric with his longtime girlfriend Jenna who was Miranda's Gilbert's little sister. Ric and Jenna had been inseparable for years. He was actually surprised they hadn't gotten married yet.

"Just this." Ric patted his jacket where a bottle appeared to be hiding.

"It's so good to see you." Jenna said hugging him.

"It's good to be home." He said.

"I can imagine." Ric nodded handing him the bottle of whiskey. Damon smiled a thanks and took a nice long draw from it.

"You're done right?' Jenna asked, "You won't be going back?"

"I'm done." Damon confirmed.

"Good." She said. "Are you okay? I mean I hear it can be..."

"Jenna please, he doesn't want to talk about war. He said he's done that means the chapters closed." Ric said. She gave him a sharp look but quieted down.

He was glad Ric knew him so well. He had talked about stuff with Ric and his dad on the phone a few times, but it was a part of his past now. He was proud of what he had done for his country but didn't want to relieve all the horrors or glories of it. He just wanted to start his life here.

"I'd rather hear about you guys anyway. You both done with school?" Damon asked.

"Ric is. I have one more year." Jenna said. "I'm studying law. Ric started his first teaching gig this year."

"A teacher." Damon laughed. "You gonna teach them the best places in the school to hide and get high?"

"I know it's crazy." He said. "I like it though. I really do. I'm teaching high school history and I've always been a history buff."

"Geek." Damon coughed.

"Damon, there you are." Carol Lockwood, the mayor's wife who was dressed to the nines as usual in a business dress with her brown hair tied elegantly back. She started walking towards him, a tall slender woman in tow.

"Here I am." He muttered under his breath and Ric laughed.

"The party has been just lovely." She said with a big white smile as she drew closer.

"Thanks I'll let my mother know." He said with a polite smile. He saw Ric and Jenna slink away out of the corner of his eye. Some things never change.

"This is Rose, she works for me part time she's from England." Carol gestured to her friend.

"It's a pleasure." Rose extended her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." He smiled politely. She had short light brown hair and green eyes. She was cute, but not really his type. He really wasn't in the mood for any kind of set up anyway. He was single and stayed so through the five years he was enrolled. He had a few good friends and a couple flings along the way, but he never felt like it was right to expect some girl to wait for him. Now that he was free he was ready to date with more of a purpose, but on his own terms. He hated set ups especially from a Lockwood. The only one he ever tolerated was young Tyler.

"So what brings you to Virginia?" He asked.

"I just always longed to see the states then this opportunity presented itself to work for Mayor Lockwood. I couldn't pass it up. This town is quite lovely." She said with a smile. She seemed pretty nice but he really wanted to find Ric and that bottle of bourbon. He was growing pretty tired of small talk.

"Damon could you come help me with the pies, please." Maria interrupted.

"Ma calls, I have to run." He smiled apologetically and left following his mom into the kitchen.

"You're welcome." She said taking the last pie out of the oven.

"What if I liked her?" He challenged, his eyes twinkling.

"You didn't." She waved him off with a dismissive glance and busied herself with a small pan on the counter.

"Try this." She shoved a fork full of dessert at him.

He blew on it to cool it and then gobbles up the bite.

"Peach cobbler? It's perfect." He said giving her a thumbs up.

"Good, why don't you take it outside to cool." She said, handing him the small pan.

"What?" He watched her leave the kitchen a little confused but did as she said and stepped outside setting the dessert down on the little table on the porch. He looked at it and scratched his head. He started walking back inside wondering if maybe she meant she wanted all the pies outside to cool? Why just the one?

"We'll talk tomorrow okay? I'm _so_ late, I need to get in there." He heard a female voice from around the corner and stopped in his tracks. It sounded really familiar but he couldn't immediately place it, she sounded kind of annoyed.

"I said I'll talk to you tomorrow…. _good night_." She said, her voice tinged with a familiar stubbornness…could that be, was it…

"Elena?" He almost whispered it the same second she stepped out from around the corner and into his view.

She didn't seem to have heard him, she appeared to be scowling at her phone. Her once short curly chestnut hair was long and thick falling over her shoulders in slight waves. She was only a little taller, still petite but her once tiny body had filled out with curves that…well she wasn't fourteen anymore, he gulped.

She started walking towards the house still looking at her phone. She was wearing a black tank top with a light purple sweater over it unbuttoned which seemed to draw his eyes directly to the cleavage peeking out of it, _cleavage_ she had cleavage? She was wearing fitted jeans, and... oh good lord her hips swung when she walked now, his breath constricted for a second.

How did this happen? She could _not_ have gotten this hot. It couldn't be little Elena Gilbert, he had to be mistaken. She finally looked up at him and stilled for a few seconds her wide doe eyes just that as she looked at him in awe, she seemed as frozen as he was, and then suddenly her face broke out into a big wide smile. Her smooth tanned olive skin seemed to glow in the evening sun and her deep chocolate eyes lit up as they locked unto his, there was no doubt. This was Elena, the little girl he always looked out for; the one that always had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Damon!" She exclaimed, she was so close now and he was still frozen he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Hey." He finally managed to say just as the impossibly beautiful girl threw her slender arms around his neck. He stood frozen for a second before wrapping his own large arms around her. She seemed to almost melt right into his arms. So small and warm and she smelled so good, did she always smell this good?

He almost moaned, it felt that good, maybe it had been way to long, but she felt like heaven in his arms.

"Wow, you got a lot bigger." She said, blushing a little when she pulled back. He wanted so badly to pull her right back in. This is _Elena_ man…he tried to remind himself.

"So did you." He said lamely.

She made a noise and looked down at herself, her face seemed to fall.

"I meant more grown up... not bigger." He stammered, what was wrong with him? He could charm anyone, anytime and he sounded like a fifth grade moron with her. It's just Lena...he said to himself again.

"Uh okay." She looked down awkwardly but then her eyes narrowed and she smiled and sniffed the air.

"Is that peach cobbler?"

"Oh my favorite, yeah." He quipped feeling a little more relaxed.

She giggled and damn it if even her giggle got sexy, then she turned around to look at the dessert on the table and his eyes landed on right on her perfect shapely little butt clad in jeans that fit her like a glove. He lost all coherent thoughts once again.

"Lena, you're finally here." Carolinian's voice broke his stupor as she joined them on the porch. He was partially grateful and partially annoyed.

"Hey." Elena said. "So on a scale of one to ten how annoyed is my dad?"

"I'd give him an eight." Caroline said.

"What nah, he seems to be in a good mood." Damon offered.

"To _you._ You're the war hero, _I_ however am two hours late." Elena said.

The war hero that was just ogling his only daughter's ass, Damon thought with a cringe.

"I better get inside then." Elena said grabbing the peach cobbler. "Dessert first right?"

"Well since that's mine." Damon smirked and grabbed it from her. "I think I'll join you."

"Good idea, if you're with her Grayson can't yell at her." Caroline said.

"Car?" Tyler called from inside.

"I'll see you guys later." She ran in to find him.

"That is _my_ favorite Damon and I know your mom made it for me." Elena took the dessert back again and he chuckled. He almost reached out and ruffled her hair but somehow that would seem so wrong now. Instead he walked beside her into the house trying to get some kind of handle on himself.

"Elena you decided to join us." Grayson looked up from the table as they sat down. The irritation in his eyes was clear.

"Sorry dad." She muttered. "Super long story."

"Isn't it always...let me guess." He said, raising his eyebrow at her.

"No I'd rather you not." Elena said looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry okay, no excuses."

"It's cool really; this wasn't a set time kind of party." Damon jumped in.

"It's a good thing Damon is so gracious." Miranda said.

"You should be apologizing to _him._ It's his welcome home party you were late for." Grayson said.

"Damon I really am sorry. I tried to get here on time I swear." Elena said, her big doe eyes gazed up at him and he could hardly even function.

"It's okay Elena. I'm just glad you're here" He said, his voice was much softer then he intended for it to be in front of her dad. His heart raced as he managed to pull his eyes away from hers and gain some sort of composure.

"Thanks." She said fidgeting a little with some small ring on her finger.

It didn't look like an engagement ring he felt a really strange sense of relief at that, but it did look expensive. She probably got it from her boyfriend. He frowned, hoping it was a gift from her parents or something, _anything_ else and that she didn't have a boyfriend…God why was he hoping that?

Who are you kidding; she has to have a boyfriend. Just _look_ at her, he told himself, no, bad idea _very_ bad idea don't look at her in front of her dad...damn it Damon, It's Elena, just stop this. His inner battle raged on and he was afraid Grayson could read it on his face. He stole a nervous glance at him but Grayson seemed to be too annoyed at Elena to notice.

"Well if he says she's off the hook, then she's off the hook Grayson." Miranda said nudging him.

He just grunted in reply and Elena's eyes were downcast. What was going on with them? They were always so close.

"Damon!" John strode up to the table and sat down. He still looked so young, he was the opposite of his brother with blue eyes and blond hair, but they had some similar qualities.

"Uncle Johns' later than me." Elena muttered.

"Not helping." Damon whispered in her ear when Grayson glared at her.

"Hey John," Damon stood up and John shook his hand.

"Welcome home." He said, he sat down at the table with them.

"Glad to be back?"

"Yes more than anything," Damon said.

"You find work yet? I can always give you some hours at the shop." John offered. "Trade war stories."

"War stories?" Grayson raised his eyebrow.

"Well, his anyway," John shrugged.

"I'm going to work for the bank with my dad actually." Damon said. "Thanks though."

"Well if you get sick of monkey suits the offer stands." John said.

"I'll remember that." Damon chuckled.

"So Elena, are you working or going to school?" He asked turning to her, damn it was impossible not to want to gawk at her, and now he had her dad and her fun but slightly crazy uncle at the table with them.

"Both, I work at my dad's shop and go to school in Richmond." She said.

"Oh yeah, must be pretty hectic?" He said.

"Yeah I manage." She shrugged. "I doubt it compares to your schedule."

"I don't think they even have a schedule out there." John said.

"It was tough." Damon admitted. "A lot of hours in a day. I'll tell you that much."

"I recall." Grayson said, he was a war vet and could relate.

"Damon." He looked up to his father gesturing to him to come meet some people.

"Back to work." He rolled his eyes.

"Go make your rounds then come do some shots with us." John offered and Damon laughed.

"You got it." He stood up and glanced at Elena again "I'll see you soon then."

He grinned at her, but looked away quickly before her parents saw the sudden infatuation that had turned his brain upside down. He hurried off to meet his dad's friends, but what he really needed was some fresh air and a very cold shower.

* * *

**** Thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep em coming, you're all fantastic! I'll try my best and get these chapters edited and up quickly.***


	3. Chapter two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Elena watched Damon take off like he couldn't get away fast enough. She could hear Giuseppe's booming voice as he introduced Damon to some colleagues. Who could blame him wanting to escape the awkwardness? As usual these days you could cut the tension between her and her dad with a knife. She avoided his harsh gaze, glancing down at her phone instead, she noticed she had three missed calls, but decided to ignore that as well.

"I'm going to go find Car." She said, as she stood up to make hasty retreat from the table.

"Did you eat anything?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, peach cobbler," she said and then quickly ran off before her mom could lecture her.

She found Caroline and Tyler outside drinking beers on the picnic table and walked out to join them.

"Lena! Come join us." Caroline smiled.

"I'll go get Elena a beer." Tyler said as he popped up.

"Thanks Ty." Elena said.

"'Course." He kissed her on the cheek and darted inside. Elena took a seat next to Caroline on the top of the table, resting her long legs on the seat.

" _So..._ did you see Damon?" Caroline asked with a mischievous twinkle in her bright blue eyes.

"No, I'm blind." Elena said with a roll her eyes.

"I mean, damn he's like even hotter and he's so ripped." Caroline said.

"I _know_ , Caroline, I saw him." Elena snapped.

"Chill-ax. What's the big deal?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing. Sorry." Elena mumbled, but Caroline gave her an, I know better look.

"Okay not nothing. I just... almost turned back into, heart pumping, head swimming, crazy, obsessed Elena again. For like a second, but I snapped out of it." She said.

"So what's the biggie? You said you snapped out of it." Caroline pointed out.

"Yeah I know. I just feel kind of guilty." She twisted her ring around her finger nervously. "I can't be swooning over some other guy, even if it is Damon Salvatore."

"He's really hot. He'll do that to you and it's easy to get caught up in his flirty ways, I did. He was grinning at me, all cute like and called me beautiful." Caroline bragged. "Ty took it in stride; it's all in good fun, nothing for you to get all guilty over."

"He wasn't...never mind, " Elena frowned a little, he called Caroline beautiful? He just told Elena she was more grown up after making up for the fact he said she was big. He didn't flirt with her, he hardly even looked at her. Same old Damon, always there to tease her, make her laugh or watch out for her, but he never really _looked_ at her.

Not that it matters, she screamed inside of her head, you can't even be thinking these things right now.

She had told herself she wouldn't. It had been five years since she had seen Damon and at least four years, okay three, _well,_ maybe two and half since she finally got over her massive and heartbreaking crush on him. The point was she had a boyfriend now and she was over Damon, she had to be.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked peering at her with a worried look on her face.

"It was just a hell of a day." Elena sighed, "I'm fine."

"Why were you so late anyway and where's..." Caroline started to ask but was cut off when the back door opened.

"Hey guys, Damon caught me sneaking beers." Tyler said. He stepped outside with Damon behind him they both had a few handfuls of beers.

"So now you're going to tell on us?" Caroline teased.

"Yep, I'm calling all your parents." He laughed tossing them each a beer.

"They're all inside getting wasted." Elena pointed out.

"Even my mom." Caroline added with a groan.

"You gonna catch hell for being out here and not mingling?" Tyler asked Damon as the boys sat down.

"Nah, my mom just wants to make sure I greet everyone and chat for a little while and I did that." He shrugged.

"I suck at that. 'Working a room' as Mason calls it. I hate it, all the fake small talk." Tyler said.

"You're doing better with it." Caroline said.

"Cause you talk for me." He said, affectionately patting her leg.

"That's true." Elena said with a small laugh. "No one works a room quite like, Car bear."

She was starting to feel a little more at ease as she sipped her beer. They were just a bunch of friends talking, that's it. It was silly to waste her time worrying about some silly school girl crush she had once. Even if his eyes were bluer and his hair was blacker and shinier. Forget that his face was more chiseled and matured like a man...and his body...Stop! She screamed into her head. Considering that he was hardly looking at her, he obviously wasn't thinking about _her_ in that way.

"You're pretty good too, Elena. Naturally charming, as Maria always says." Caroline smiled.

"She's the one who taught us." Elena smiled fondly. She loved and adored Damon's mom almost as much as her own.

"I suppose you guys have to do all the founding events on your own now, huh?" Damon said. "This is really all that's left of the old brat pack?"

"Yep the rest of 'em spread their wings and flew." Caroline said with a dramatic flair of her arms.

Elena laughed, "Our parents clipped our wings I think."

"I've seen Ric and Jenna so far, but that's it from my class." Damon said, taking a long swig from his beer.

"Mason's still here to." Tyler pointed out.

Damon's eyes widened a little, and Elena was surprised he didn't know.

"What's he doing, working for your dad or something?" Damon asked, his voice seemed kind of tense.

"Uh, no yours," Tyler said slowly.

"What did you say?" Damon asked his entire body seemed to tense up.

"You didn't know that?" Tyler asked, voicing Elena's thoughts. How hadn't Giuseppe told him that? Mason knew Damon was going to be working with him. Why did he seem so upset anyway? Mason mentioned they didn't really get along in high school but that was a long time ago.

"No he didn't mention it." Damon said in a short tone. "If you'll excuse me. I need to go have a word with my dad."

He headed into the house and Elena looked at them with wide eyes.

"Oops." Tyler grimaced.

"So, I take Damon wasn't too happy with that news." Caroline said. "Way to go Ty, Giuseppe was probably waiting for the right moment or something."

"I don't get what the big deal is." Elena said.

"Maybe he knows what a slack job Mason is." Tyler shrugged.

"He's not a… just ugh." Elena grunted. She was too annoyed with said slack job right now to defend him properly.

"Right." Caroline rolled her eyes. "So again, why are you so late, and where _is_ Mason?"

"It's a super long story." Elena offered with a feeble grin.

"Oh hell no," Caroline crossed her arms. "What happened?"

"I don't want to get into it right now." Elena groaned.

"My mom is pissed that he didn't show up at his boss's son's party. I got an earful a while ago," Tyler said. "The whole, 'if he's going to live on our property and wear our name he should represent.' deal."

"I figured. That's why I've been avoiding her all night. " Elena said.

"Well it _was_ disrespectful for him not to show up to Damon's party." Caroline said.

"I know. I told him that myself, trust me." Elena said.

"Just tell us what happened Lena." Tyler sighed.

"He had to help some friend move this morning, but he promised me he'd be back on time. Naturally I didn't believe him so I went with. Then he started having drinks with his friend. I couldn't get him to leave. He kept saying, 'one more beer'. I didn't want to have a big thing in front of his friend, so I waited till they were distracted and just left him there." She explained.

"Then, I figured I better not drive his truck here. So I had to go home, shower, change and get my car. I made it two hours late, but not bad for my day." Elena added.

"You ditched him?" Caroline giggled, "and took his truck, that's awesome."

"Uh yeah I guess." She mumbled.

"Nice." Tyler high fived her and she laughed a little.

He did kind of deserve it. Especially after his whole rant about how he deserves a day off once and awhile and her family always tries to steal his Saturdays. As if she didn't spend every freaking Sunday at the Lockwood's.

"So he's still there?" Caroline laughed.

"Yeah it's like at least a half hour away too." Elena said biting her lip, maybe she should go get him…his buddy was way too drunk to drive him anywhere and by now Mason would be too. He did stupid things sometimes when he got drunk and she was his girlfriend, she should make sure he got home safe...

"Don't start feeling guilty, leave him there and let's go party." Caroline said as if reading her mind.

"With our parents?" Elena laughed.

"Is there a better way to party?" Tyler joked.

* * *

"Damon, now is not the time for this." Giuseppe sighed.

Damon had managed to get his father alone and drug him up to the study to talk.

"Mason _Lockwood,_ dad?" Damon fired at him. "You didn't think to warn me?"

"I planned on telling you before you started. Damon, your dispute was over a girl back in high school." Giuseppe said looking tired

"It was over more than that." Damon said. "I can't stand the guy and I doubt he's changed."

"He's...he does a decent job…this project is new yet." Giuseppe said slowly.

"The _project,_ the same one I'm on?' Damon's fury grew more, how the hell could his father do this to him?

"Damon I understand, I do, we always sort of had a natural affinity with the Lockwood's, lord knows I can't stand most of the Lockwood brothers, but Richard and I managed to get along over the years and I think you and Mason can too."

"Your kids were best friends, you had to get along." Damon pointed out.

"Well yes and now you and Mason are partners, so you have to get along." Giuseppe said.

"It'll never happen dad." Damon spat out.

"Listen son, I didn't have a choice." Giuseppe hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked.

"Like I said, the bank wasn't doing well. I was at a point of considering selling the house when Richard offered me a loan, provided I employ his youngest brother. Mason had been floundering and doing nothing productive since he returned from Florida. It was a small favor for a very big loan" Giuseppe explained.

"So once you have enough money to pay Richard back you'll just fire Mason, right?" Damon asked.

"If he does a good job, no I will not." Giuseppe said. "So far his charm and charisma has been beneficial."

Damon just scoffed bitterly feeling like he was going to be sick.

"Damon it's been five years, you need to put this bitterness aside and accept this." Giuseppe said. "You're both adults now, he wasn't at all upset about you coming aboard. He was excited about it actually."

"Well he probably sees it as a brand new opportunity to outshine me." Damon muttered.

"Adults remember?" Giuseppe prodded.

"This really sucks dad." He groaned.

"That's life son." He patted his shoulder.

Damon left feeling annoyed but figured he'd just have to deal with it. This was _his_ father's company though and Mason was going to figure that out right away. If he was so excited about working with him why didn't he show up? Damon knew Mason was probably enjoying being the hot shot in town and was not happy Damon was back no matter what he claimed.

"Hey Damon what's up?" Ric asked as he got down the stairs. "You tore up there looking pretty pissed."

"I get to work with Mason Lockwood." Damon said sarcastically. "But my dad wants me to make the best of it because he is, apparently. Be adults and all that."

"That sucks." Ric said.

"I'm overjoyed." Damon rolled his eyes.

"I was really surprised when he came back here, you know he's been see..." Ric got cut off as Jenna interrupted them, holding a piece of the apple pie Damon had been ogling earlier.

"Hey Damon." Jenna smiled.

"I'll take that." He yanked it from her and grinned.

"Go ahead, it's my second piece anyway." She rolled her eyes.

"Did you tell Damon about our house yet?" Jenna asked.

"Oh yeah we're moving in this weekend, check it out." Ric pulled out his phone and started showing him pictures of the modest two bedroom house. He started describing it in detail and he scanned through each picture. Damon starting feeling impatient as Ric tended to drone on about the little details usual.

He scanned the room for Elena but didn't see her anywhere. He left kind of rudely earlier and he hoped she wasn't offended. He kept thinking about that stupid ring. Jenna would know if she's single…he glanced at her. _Right,_ you're going to ask her very protective aunt if she's single? He wanted to just groan out loud at the mess this was making out of him.

This just needs to stop, he said to himself, you've been single for way too long and she just got really hot. Once the shock settles in everything will go back to normal. She'll just be the little Lena that he adores so much. Not this new sexy woman that's driving him crazy. No sooner did he tell himself this before she stepped into his view again. She was talking to Carol Lockwood and looked sort of frustrated. Rose glanced at him and smiled seeming to think he was looking at her.

Great, he thought as she started towards him.

"Hello.. you there Damon?" Ric laughed.

"Sorry, I spaced out." Damon shook his head, what the hell was this girl doing to him?

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes it wasn't like a flash back or something." He assured her, biting back a laugh. He couldn't blame her for worrying.

"Well, did you even hear our offer?" Jenna asked.

"What offer?"

"We're planning on subletting our apartment so we can get moved in right away, you interested?" Ric asked. "You could move in next weekend."

He glanced over at his mom who was heading for Elena and Carol. She wouldn't like the idea too much, but he honestly did want to be out on his own. He loved how doting she was but it could get overwhelming. Besides, he wasn't a kid anymore, he wanted to pay his own rent.

"Yeah actually that sounds great, just keep quiet about it until I can tell my mom." He whispered.

"It was her idea, actually." Jenna said.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows. That was weird, maybe her and dad were used to having the place to themselves now or something.

"Great party." Rose walked up and smiled.

"Thanks." He said shifting a little. "I'm glad you're having a good time."

Elena and his mom had sat down and Carol was trying to pretend she wasn't watching Rose and himself. She had a stupid little smirk on her overly made-up face.

Because we're taking? He internally scoffed at her, but his mind quickly changed direction, did Elena seem upset? His mom was leaning close and talking to her in that comforting way she does.

"What happened over there?" He asked Rose.

"What?" She asked.

"Did Carol say something to Elena or something?" He quizzed.

"I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention." She said giving him a little smile with her eyes twinkling. So not the eyes he wanted to be looking into right now. He was sure he was going to lose his mind by the time the night ended.

"Still protecting her I see," Jenna smiled.

Oh, if she only knew, he thought but just shrugged off her comment.

"You still got that bourbon?" He asked Ric instead.

"I got something better actually." Ric handed him a bottle of unopened, Van Winkle Family Reserve. It was 15 Year old top stuff. "A welcome gift back."

"The best gift I've gotten yet." He said and then without even realizing he did it, his eyes drifted back over to Elena, who was still talking to his mom. No doubt his family loved her, and Lena's family loved him but as a part of the family. Not Elena's….don't even say it. You're driving yourself crazy enough, he told himself.

"I'm a whiskey girl myself." Rose smiled.

"A match made in heaven." Jenna laughed.

Oh no, not Jenna too, he gave her a look.

Rose laughed and reached for the bottle.

"I don't want to open it yet." Damon kept the bottle close to himself, Rose looked a little miffed but smiled politely.

"There's the guest of honor." Grayson patted him on the back and joined them.

"Having a good time?" Damon asked, judging by his glazed eyes and slouched posture he seemed to be.

"Of course your Ma throws the best parties." He said and then glanced at Rose, "You can tell Carol that too."

"Only if I wanted to get fired," Rose laughed.

"Jenna you giving my girl a ride home? She's had some beers." Grayson asked.

"Tyler is, I'm driving her car home, speaking of which we should get going. I have to work in the morning." Jenna looked at Ric.

"You guys suck." Damon said.

"Sorry man. Grille tomorrow night?" Ric asked.

"I'm in." Damon agreed.

They headed out and Grayson cleared his throat.

"I'll leave the young good looking people alone." He winked at Damon before heading off. Oh man, how was he supposed to deal with Grayson?

"So this is awkward." Rose laughed.

"I'm sorry, my head is just not here." He said. No need to elaborate on exactly where it was. His mom was nodding and getting up she gave Elena a little hug and Elena walked into the kitchen.

"I get it, your brain must get fried after nights like these." She said.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I'm gonna go grab a second to myself." He said giving her a polite smile.

"Sure, yeah no problem." She said awkwardly turning and heading back over to the Mayors table.

* * *

He hurried towards the kitchen after Elena, everyone seemed too busy to really notice. He stopped outside the door his heart racing he wasn't sure he could be alone with her. What was he supposed to say to her? He couldn't even think around her anymore. He heard her voice and stopped, logically he knew he shouldn't be listening to her but when was he ever logical?

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "I already had three beers I can't drive out there tonight. Just crash there or call a cab. I'm not leaving until Tyler does, he's my sober cab."

"He isn't going to do it, he's the one that gave me a beer and told me not to go get you." She said sounding kind of smug. It was cute when she was all fiery but he kind of guessed she was talking to her boyfriend and that twisted his gut a little.

"I was clear this was important to me." She said, this was important meaning he was important right? Why are you looking for signs? She's clearly got a boyfriend, he attempted to tell himself as he continued to stand frozen listening to her.

"We'll talk tomorrow, don't call me again tonight." She said sounding tired.

He sounds like an ass, he realized. He's upsetting her and that pissed him off. He never tolerated anyone bullying her or picking on her. This was a little different though. Everything was so different now. He suddenly realized standing outside the kitchen door wasn't the best idea, someone was going to wonder what the hell he was doing. He walked in loudly so she wouldn't know he heard anything.

"Oh hey, Lena," He said trying his best to sound normal. "What are doing in here all by yourself?"

"Nothing." She said averting her eyes. "Is everything okay with your dad?"

"Yeah it's fine. I'm sorry I just took off like that." He said softly, sitting down across from her.

"Its okay, Ty honestly thought you already knew." She said, he nodded of course he would have, she opened her mouth to say something else then closed it, twisting that ring around her finger again, she seemed nervous; maybe she sensed his weirdness around her, how could she not?

You got to get it together Salvatore, he told himself.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." He said giving her the lopsided little grin he saved for her, she always smiled when he did that and now was no different. She got up to get a beer from the fridge and he just let his eyes follow her ass this time. He was starting to understand the true meaning of sweet torture.

"Want some bourbon?" He asked pulling out the bottle Ric gave him.

He opened it up and enjoyed the rich aroma. He took a shot and it calmed his nerves a little.

"No thanks." She laughed as she sat back down. "I still can't believe you let me drink that."

"Like I could ever say no to you." He chuckled. "Your face was priceless."

She stuck her tongue out and crinkled her little nose. "Well it's disgusting; I don't know how you can drink that."

"It's an acquired taste." He said with a smirk.

"No _coffee_ is an acquired taste." She retorted.

"Come on, for old times' sake." He waggled his eyebrows and pushed the bottle in front of her.

She laughed a little. "Okay, fine." She grabbed the bottle and took a small sip, her face crinkling up just like it had all those years ago. He chuckled again.

"Not funny." She said reaching for her beer to wash down the taste.

"But cute as hell." He winked; she flushed a little and smiled slightly.

His eyes met those chocolate brown doe eyes and he felt the room go still around him. Here it is, tell her how damn beautiful she is, tell her how much you missed her and want to get to know her now…tell her…

"There you are Lena." Tyler walked in and it was like all the sudden his heart was moving again and racing at that, fuck…Tyler. Talk about timing, of course Caroline was right behind him. Damn could he get ten minutes alone with her?

"Look what we found." Caroline held up a tequila bottle and grinned.

"No way..." Elena started as Caroline poured shots.

"Come on, do a shot in honor of Damon." Caroline purred.

Damon snickered and leaned back watching her chew on her adorable plump little lower lip.

"I did already." She gestured to the bottle in front of Damon.

"That hardly counts," He scoffed.

"Man talk about peer pressure." Elena giggled taking the shot glass from Caroline.

Giuseppe interrupted them to grab Damon when a group of potential clients showed up late to the party and Damon was stuck entertaining them into the night. Finally they left and his dad seemed pleased with how he handled them but he was pretty annoyed. It was his _party_ not a work event.

His heart dropped when he saw Tyler, Caroline and Elena saying good bye to his mom near the door. He hurried over.

"You guys aren't leaving are you?" He asked, hoping his voice wasn't as desperate as he felt.

"Yeah, we gotta get going man." Tyler shook his hand. "Awesome party though, so glad you're back."

"It was good to see you again." Caroline agreed. She reached out and gave him a quick hug.

"You too, Barbie." He ruffled her hair, why didn't it seem weird with her? Because she isn't... He didn't finish his thought. Elena looked up at him. Her eyes were a little glazed and she had a small smile on her lips. So he missed her getting drunk? His dad really wasn't his favorite person tonight.

"Good night Damon." She said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sort of fell into him in her drunken state. He hugged her back and laughed a little for show, but it was nearly impossible to pull away from her and hand her stumbling self over to Caroline.

He stood by the door for a second in a daze, before taking off upstairs the rest of the party forgotten.

* * *

 _ ****Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I have some free wifi this week, so I will do my very best to take advantage of that and get a lot of these chapters back up fast. I may eventually put, The return to innocence, back up as well, but it will be a while before I could get to that one. Thanks again for al your support, I'm off to edit the next chapter right now and hopefully will have that one up tonight too. Please keep the reviews coming! :-)**_


	4. Chapter three

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Come on, drunky." Caroline laughed as she helped a stumbling Elena into the back of Tyler's car. Elena fell into the backseat.

"I'm not that drunk." Elena said loudly.

Tyler chuckled, "Actually you just about put your dad to shame tonight, Gilbert."

"My dad hates me now." Elena said in a sad voice.

"No honey, he doesn't hate you, just your boyfriend." Caroline said.

"Then why does he barely ever speak to me? He didn't even hassle me about drinking and how I was getting home. It's like he doesn't even care anymore." Elena started crying a little and Caroline and Tyler exchanged a glance.

"He cares Elena he cares a lot." Tyler said. "He knew I was driving you so he drilled _me_ about how many beers I had. He just…he's stubborn, and so are you."

"Every time you guys try to talk you fight. Maybe he's just tired of fighting you." Caroline added.

"There is a very simple solution for that. He can stop fighting me and just accept my choices are mine." Elena crossed her arms, a stubborn pout on her lips.

"I don't know if that's ever going to happen." Caroline said gently.

"I'm so tired." Elena's head fell back on the seat and her eyes closed, she fell asleep as Tyler drove her home.

Mason was standing outside waiting for them when they got to her apartment building. He was wearing brown cargo shorts that looked wrinkled, a basic white tee -shirt and flip flops. His curly dirty blond hair was a mess, it looked like he had been pulling at it. He had an annoyed look plastered across his face as he walked to the car.

"She's passed out." Caroline said rolling down the window as he stepped up to them. He looked at Elena's sleeping form and the annoyed expression softened and he smiled a little.

"She wasn't lying. You guys did get her drunk." He shook his head. "So you're the bad influences then. She stole my truck, you know."

"You deserved it. You wouldn't leave when she wanted to leave." Caroline defended.

"Why would I want to spend my day off at my boss's house?" He asked with a scoff.

"Then you should have just told her you weren't going to go." Caroline continued her lecture.

"I tried." He shrugged and ignored her, opening the passenger door he gently scooped Elena up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder. He chuckled when she made a sort of moaning noise.

"On that note. Goodnight kids." Mason grinned, earning an eye roll from Caroline and a disgusted face from Tyler. He kicked the door shut behind him and started into the building.

She lived on the first floor across the hall from her aunt Jenna and her aunt's boyfriend Ric. He never really liked Ric but Jenna was okay, well at least until he started dating Elena. Then she got all mother hen on him like everyone else in Elena's family. He was just glad they'd be moving out in another week and he wouldn't have to deal with them being right across the hall from her anymore.

He managed to wrangle Elena's house keys from her purse to get the door unlocked and get them inside before her aunt came out. No doubt she'd blame Mason for Elena's state. He managed to successfully get them inside and the door closed without waking them up.

"Damon." She whispered, nuzzling her head into the soft padding right under his shoulder.

"What did you say?" Mason almost dropped her but recovered just in time, the sudden jerked movements startled her awake she looked up at him through half closed eyes confusion etched across her face.

"Mase?" She mumbled.

"Yeah Mason, that's my name." He put her down kind of roughly and walked into the kitchen trying to figure out what the hell just happened. There was no way in hell Salvatore was going to come back here and get his girl.

"What are you doing here?" She followed him, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"I was sitting outside your building for over an hour waiting for you." He said, his voice tight.

"Oh…you took a cab?" She said her voice was slurred.

"Yes. I called you to tell you I was here about fifteen times." He said.

"I must not have heard my phone." She said.

"Too busy with Damon?" He asked, throwing her hard look.

"Actually he was pretty busy most of the night. I only got to talk to him a few times." She sat down and rubbed her head.

"Devastating." He said dryly.

"What's your problem?" She spat out glaring at him.

"Besides the fact you stole my truck?" He asked, "And ignored my calls all night?"

"I'm not sorry for ditching you. I told you we were going to that party. I caught hell for being so late and for you not being there." She said. "So if I decided to not ruin my night being pissed at you, and got drunk so I could ignore you instead, you deserved it."

"Elena.." He groaned, but she already got up and stomped down the hall to her room slamming the door behind her.

"I'm sorry." He said, rattling on the door.

"Just go home!" She called out.

"No, not until you let me in." He said.

"No." She said stubbornly. "Stand out there all night then. I don't care."

He rolled his eyes in frustration. It really annoyed him when she got all stubborn and hardheaded. He was an easy-going guy, he just wanted to do what he wanted to do. She could be a major buzz-kill sometimes.

"I'm sorry I ditched the party and yes I kind if did it on purpose. I did deserve it okay? " He said.

"You're not really sorry you're just placating me."

"I don't know these college words, but it sounds kind of dirty. I'd love to placate you." He teased and earned a small laugh from the other side of the door.

"You know exactly what it means." She didn't sound quite as angry anymore.

"Please, just let me in." He begged.

"Fine." She whipped open the door and walked back over to the bed, letting out a huffy breath when she sat down.

"You can't blame me for not wanting to spend my day off at my boss's house." He said.

"All the more reason you should have went." Elena said. "It's called respect and it's not just this party, this is a straw at the top of a heap of things I wanted that you managed to wrangle your way out of."

"Your family..."He started.

"Is my family and they will _always_ be my family. Yours isn't always the most warm and welcoming bunch either, but I'm still there for every Sunday brunch and a million other things." She said.

"Well that's cause you're such a good girl like that." He flashed a little smile at her. "I'd take you to the beach and skip every single one, if Richard wasn't running for senate."

She just frowned, rubbing her temples. She was going to have a killer hangover tomorrow.

"Just imagine you and me and a whole weekend without our families driving us nuts." He sat down and put his arm around her.

"Don't Mason. I'm still mad about this one." She crossed her arms.

"Come on babe, I can't take it back now and go to the party, so can we squash it?" He asked.

"It's not that easy."

"What if I was to offer one day at least to the big rock festival you were dying to go to?" He pulled out the tickets from his back pocket and saw her bite back the smile of excitement.

"Really? You got these? And we're going for sure?" She asked her hazy eyes widening.

"For sure." He promised.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you." She mumbled looking at the tickets.

He gently pushed her down and tackled her with tickles.

"Hey stop!" She cried out.

"Nope, not until you forgive me." He continued tickling her, her body squirming underneath his.

"So unfair..." She spurted out in between giggles. "You can't win an argument this way."

"We'll see about that." He said with a cocky grin reaching for her foot.

"No!" She squealed jumping back. "Fine I forgive you, just get off of me."

"That's better." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Ewe tequila." He teased, pinching his nose.

"Shut up." She laughed tossing her pillow at his face, he caught it and shoved it under his head as he laid down next to her.

"Gimme back my pillow!" She laughed as she tried to pull it out from under his head. He let her struggle for a few moments and then finally gave it back to her. She curled up next to him her eyes getting droopy.

"Don't pass out on me yet. I want to placate you." He said but she was already passed out before he even finished his sentence.

"Great. Two hundred dollar concert tickets, a fifty dollar cab right and I don't even get any." He muttered staring up the ceiling.

He glanced over at her and gritted his teeth, hoping the Damon slip was just that, a confused drunken slip. There was no way he was giving her up, especially to him.

* * *

Damon's mom woke him up around ten the next morning for some Lockwood brunch they were going to. It was definitely the last place he wanted to go and he groaned at the thought of dealing with Mason today. The only thing that cheered him up was the idea that Elena could be around. Too bad it was another family event but maybe he could pull her aside…and what steal her from her boyfriend? He scoffed at himself, he heard her on the phone. That wasn't a friend she was talking to it was a boyfriend that she was fighting with.

Maybe they were on their way out though; would it be so bad for her to know he's waiting in the wings? Is that what he was doing?

"Obsessing. That's what you're doing, Salvatore." He said out loud into the mirror. "And now you're talking to yourself to.

He shook his head and headed downstairs where his parents were waiting for him.

The lavish landscape of the Lockwood estate seemed even brighter and bigger. Even Damon could appreciate the beauty of it. He didn't see any other cars out front yet. His dad parked the car and Damon couldn't help but make his irritation known as they exited the car.

"No one is even here yet." He whined.

"Damon please." Giuseppe rolled his eyes and started inside.

"It's just a brunch, two hours tops." Maria comforted him.

Grayson and Miranda pulled up next and walked up to the porch with them. Grayson looked beat.

The women headed inside to talk to Carol and he, his dad and Grayson joined Tyler on the porch who was sipping on coffee.

"You drink coffee now?" Damon asked, it was hard to get over how much to get over how much time had changed everyone.

A big loud black truck pulled up into the yard and parked away from all the cars, parking near the gardens.

"In case he needs to make a quick exit." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Mason?" Damon guessed. Here we go, he thought bracing himself as Tyler nodded.

The passenger door opened and Elena stepped out, he froze again. She was clad in a beautiful dark blue sundress that hugged every curve she was tantalizing him with, and made her olive skin beg to be touched. Her rich chestnut hair was straightened and shiny pulled up into a high ponytail. She had sunglasses on and he couldn't tell if she was looking towards them or not. She stopped after she got out like she was waiting… wait got out, of Mason's truck? Why was she in his truck? Oh no...no, no, no…he could feel his body getting hot.

Mason jumped out and stepped up beside her and put his arm around her. A rage settled inside his chest and he could feel his whole body tightening up. The closer they got the closer he was to exploding, but his dad and Elena's dad were right there. It took every ounce of self-control to shove the rage down into his stomach and stand still.

"Damon Salvatore." Mason said in a booming voice. He still looked the same, a little bigger maybe, and his hair was a little darker but it was pretty much the same curly prep style he had in high school. He was dressed in khakis and a button up white shirt, with flip flops. Apparently he still thought he was surfing in Florida.

"Wow, what's it been five years?" Mason asked. His tone seemed friendly but Damon could see the challenge glinting in his hazel eyes.

"Not long enough." Damon said. His eyes meeting Mason's head on.

"Man he was always so funny." Mason said with a fake little laugh, "It's good to see you man, I appreciate what you did out there, I really do." He extended his hand for a handshake, a cocky self-satisfied expression rested on his face.

Damon gritted his teeth and returned his handshake taking the opportunity to shoot him a dark look and squeezed his hand hard in warning. Mason pretended not to notice. Keeping up his show face for what Damon imagined was present company.

His eyes fell on Elena who was standing awkwardly next to Mason. She had taken her sunglasses off and looked sort of nervous. She was avoiding direct eye contact with him.

"Mason, I expected you at the party last night." Giuseppe said.

It's good thing he's still a flake because if he had shown up with her last night. Damon wasn't so sure what he would have done.

"I am truly sorry about that." He said. "Honest it was..."

"A super long story." Damon spat out, his hardened eyes falling on Elena. She seemed to flinch a little under his stare. He couldn't help it, it just came out. He knew it wasn't like she _had_ to tell him. She had no idea what had been running through his mind since the second he set eyes on her again, but she saw his reaction to being blindsided about Mason working with him. They were friends, at the very least she could have warned him.

"Yeah...well…anyway, I am sorry." Mason said glancing at her and then back at Damon.

"I'm sure." Grayson spit out.

Mason looked relieved when a few cars started pulling in.

"Duty calls." He walked down to the bottom of the steps to greet people and Tyler joined him looking at his watch, probably waiting on Caroline.

Grayson nodded at Elena and went inside and his father followed him in. Grayson just nodded at her? Not even a hug or a hello? Damon thought, then decided to stop wondering, he was done. She was with that moron and he needed to just forget about her.

Elena stood there awkwardly and looked up at him nervously

"I just never got a chance to mention Mason..." She started.

"Sure, whatever Lena," He said in a cool tone quick to feign indifference.

"I'm sorry it came out like this, I guess. I didn't think…" She trailed off.

"You better just run along; your boyfriend needs you at his post, Elena." He said. He managed to keep his face impassive but he knew his words were dripping with sarcasm and some bitterness. "Wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

She looked at him oddly and sighed before turning to join her ridiculous boyfriend at said post. It took every ounce of self-control not to run down there and rip Mason's head off. He turned and went inside wondering what he could have done to deserve _this_ homecoming surprise. He walked over towards his dad and Grayson and prayed for time to speed up.

"See Damon I know he didn't have a real excuse for missing the party, but he was gracious and he apologized to you." Giuseppe whispered.

"Oh come on, the jackass is full of it." Grayson said. "I can't believe the way you let him kiss up to you."

"I do no such thing. He does show some promise and you have personal reasons for disliking him. I understand that." Giuseppe said. "I'm not asking Damon to like him, just be professional."

"Okay?" He gave Damon a hard look.

"Yeah dad," Damon muttered. Giuseppe nodded and left to go find his mother.

"Consider this, Mason has the job because his big brother gave your dad a loan. If he turns over some huge profit isn't he just writing off his own job? The kids is a complete idiot, but he is good at doing nothing and making it appear otherwise." Grayson said.

Damon didn't doubt a word of it and was glad someone saw things his way.

"Not anymore." Damon said. "I'm not working with that clown."

"Right now you don't have a choice son." Grayson said. "Just keep an eye on him, be smarter than him."

Damon was just focusing on not hitting him as he kept his eyes on the ground and walked over to the table where coffee was set up. He busied himself with getting a cup and avoided glancing at the door. Anything, to avoid the scene when Tyler and Caroline along with Mason and Elena would walk in.

"Just stay calm, it will get easier." His mom was behind him suddenly.

"Yeah I get it. I'll be professional." He muttered, and he did get it he can't screw up this loan deal, they just didn't get that it was about so much more than that.

"Just be calm and be patient. Things will look up. I'm sure of it." She said.

"Mom, you don't even understand half of it now…" He stopped, how does he explain that Mason's got something he never even realized he wanted so badly until it was too late.

"Just be smarter than him. I know you are." She said.

"That's what Grayson said." Damon said.

"He didn't take his own advice." Maria said wisely.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"Grayson put her in constant positions where she had to defend him and the tension mounted, they hardly speak now, be smarter than _that_." She said.

"I uh..." He rubbed the back of his head unsure of what to say. Clearly she was referring to the star of his every recent thought, but how did she, and why was she...he stopped thinking when she started speaking again.

"She's young and maybe a bit naive, he's charming and quite worldly for a girl like her, but she's wise and the infatuation will fade." She added with a knowing look before joining her table.

Damon watched her walk off, his eyebrows arched. He had seriously underestimated his mother's ability to read him.

* * *

Elena picked at her food at the Lockwood table as Mason talked about all the great stuff he was doing at the bank. Elena wanted nothing more than some greasy fries and a burger. Her hangover was off the charts, and then Damon and his reaction to Mason. He shut her out, he put his walls up and now he had avoided even glancing at her ever since. Was he that upset about her dating Mason?

She didn't understand what this bad blood was between them but she didn't want to be in the middle of it. Damon was one of the most important people in her life and she didn't know what she would do if she lost him. What if he shut her out forever?

She honestly meant to tell him, she got nervous she was afraid he'd get mad and tell her Mason was no good like her dad always did, she was afraid they would fight about it. She didn't think he'd shut her out like he did though, she bit her lip.

The other reason she didn't tell him was she got caught up in his presence again and for a few moments she forgot Mason existed. She felt a terrible stab of guilt at that thought. What was wrong with her? She read Mason the riot act last night and here she was obsessing over Damon behind his back. Or right next to him actually, even worse.

I love _Mason_ , these are just left over tween angst feelings, she told herself.

Mason leaned down and kissed her head, he was taking about their recent trip to, Cancun Mexico, and she snapped back to reality, laughing as she took over the story about how she made Mason keep riding the dolphin until she could get a good picture snapped of him. He kept falling off he was so big and awkward looking on it. Everyone laughed when she showed them the pictures she had transferred to her phone.

She felt eyes on her and looked up, her eyes fell right on Damon who was looking down at his plate. Ignoring her just like he had been all morning. She bit her lip and got back to the conversation, Tyler was talking about his classes now. Mason looked bored but both Elena and Caroline were impressed with how seriously Tyler was taking school. He didn't want to be handed his life, he wanted to work his way up. He had really grown up and changed a lot over the few years out of high school. Elena thinks falling in love with Caroline had a lot to do with that.

She kind of hoped in time Mason would grow up a little too like Tyler had. He was twenty three and sometimes still acted like, well a nineteen year old, perhaps that was the initial appeal, but with school and work and moving into her own place last year, Elena started to grow out of that. At least he was working now with Giuseppe, instead of living off his trust fund. She thought her dad would like that but he accused Mason of using his brother's clout to get his way. She sighed, wishing things were just easier.

"I'll be right back, babe." Mason whispered when his phone went off, she nodded noticing Damon walk outside, her heart started racing but she knew she had to make sure they were okay. She couldn't leave things like this. This was Damon.

He was standing on the porch seeming to be gripping the railing staring off into space.

"Hey," She walked over slowly, he glanced at her looking horrified for a second before turning away quickly.

"Look Damon...I really did mean too tell you." She started.

"Mason Lockwood? Why would you want to…" He started then stopped they stared at each other for a second.

"He's not a good guy Elena, but I'm sure you've heard that already." He said his voice hard and cold.

"I..I don't want to fight with you about it, about _him_. It's my life Damon." She said her eyes pleading with him to look at her but he avoided direct eye contact with her.

"Then do what you're going to do, I won't fight you about it. I won't say a damn word." He snapped.

"I didn't say that." She said, feeling flustered.

They were quiet for a while standing side by side in similar positions to each other both gripping the railing with a few feet in between them.

"I didn't even know you guys hated each other or anything." She finally said, feeling tears start to form in her eyes. "But that isn't my fault and now you don't even want to be my friend, because I'm with Mason?"

His face broke into a frown and he stepped closer to her. "I didn't say that Elena."

"But you're so mad and you're shutting me out." She stammered.

"I'm not mad at you." He stepped closer and a tear slipped down her cheek. He gently traced it away with his thumb.

"I was just blindsided and I don't trust him." He added with a sigh. "He's not and never will be a good guy."

"Damon," She looked up with pleading eyes. "Don't go there."

"I'm not going to." He said. "You're right. It's your life and your choice, however, little darling, this is one choice I'm not behind you on."

"You and everyone else in town, I think they have a club you can join." She said dryly and he laughed a little.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I really did plan on it and then the booze came out." She said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I got all grumpy." He held out his arms and she stepped forward her worries all seemed to vanish when he wrapped her up into a hug. He smelled so good, better then she even remembered, she felt sort of drunk all over again. She pulled away and gave him a small smile he smiled back looking happier than he did before.

"What's going on out here?" Mason's voice made her jump and she turned to glance at him, he was looking directly through her to Damon with narrowed eyes.

"We were just talking." Elena said.

"Then why does it look like you were crying?" He tilted her chin up with his hand.

"What did you do to her?" He glared at Damon.

"Mason please." She rolled her eyes at the toned implication of what he asked. "Damon would never hurt me."

"Just stay the hell away from her, you got it?" Mason continued to glare at Damon.

"Excuse me the _her_ is right here and I think I get to decide who is around me." Elena stomped her foot to get his attention and she heard Damon chuckle behind her.

"Elena, why don't we take off and talk?" Mason suggested looking annoyed.

"Actually I'm in the middle of talking to Damon right now." She said feeling really annoyed and embarrassed over this macho boyfriend act he was trying to pull in front of Damon.

"Well I need to leave and I'm not leaving you here alone." He said.

"Since when?" She laughed dryly.

"I can give you a ride home if you need one, Lena." Damon offered casually, seeming to fuel Mason even further.

"No that's not happening. Let's go Elena." Mason said.

She scoffed at the tone and look in his eyes and crossed her arms.

"I think she's perfectly capable of making her own decisions." Damon's cool voice spoke out again from directly behind her now and she had to bite back a smirk.

"Elena could you please give me and Damon a second." Mason said his eyes wider now as his muscles tensing as he continued to glare at Damon.

She turned around to find Damon smirking but his face was hard and his eyes were cold with a twinkle of danger. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable directly in the middle of them as they glared at each other over her head. She stepped aside so she was standing to the side of both of them opening her mouth to try and say _something_ to calm this down. But words escaped her she was so stunned by the incredible tension alone on the porch.

"You sure you want to do that." Damon said in a low voice.

"Oh I'm sure." Mason said his voice icy and laced with threats he stepped closer to Damon. Elena watched from the sidelines her mouth slightly open, this wasn't good…

"Hey everything okay out here?" Her dad came out just in time. She breathed in relief, he looked over at her, she shrugged helplessly and shook her head no, not taking her eyes from the two very rived up men.

"Everything's under control." Damon said his eyes not leaving Mason. "Why don't you take Elena out of here?"

"No I don't think so." Grayson actually chuckled a little and grabbed Damon's shoulders pulling him back, far away from Mason to other end of the porch. He started talking to Damon in a calm easy voice until he listened. "Not worth it, think of your dad's company…" He was saying.

"Nice to see where the loyalties lie," Mason spat out angrily and stomped off.

Elena stood there for a long moment, her dad was speaking so low now she couldn't hear him and Damon looked liked he calmed down. Mason had already made it to the truck and she heard his door slam hard but he didn't start it. She knew he wouldn't leave without her and she didn't want him to come back up here to start any more trouble. She took a deep calming breath and then left to join Mason, glancing back once at her dad and Damon. They were headed inside, but Damon turned and looked in her direction for a few seconds. She exhaled a breath she didn't even realize she was holding when he turned away and went back inside.


	5. Chapter four

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Elena didn't bother running to the truck and wasn't surprised when Mason was still there waiting for her. She got in and slammed the door behind her.

"We need to get some things straight." He said, his voice hard.

"Yeah we do." She snapped back. "You completely made me look like a fool with that jealous, possessive crap back there."

"Me, excuse me? You're out on my porch standing inches away from some other guy and I'm making _you_ look like a fool?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Not some other guy, he's practically a part of my family and he just got home after five years."

"I get that, but _you_ don't get it Elena. He's holding a grudge against me and he'll use you to get me back." Mason said.

"That's almost laughable. He would never use me Mason. He wouldn't do anything that would hurt me. He's watched out for me since I was a kid." She nearly laughed at the ridiculous idea, but was too irritated with him to even try.

"Well you're not a kid anymore." He said.

 _Yeah well, Damon hasn't noticed_ , she didn't say…

"So that means now I'm open to be used or played in some revenge ploy? Is that what you're actually suggesting?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying, I wouldn't put it past him." Mason said. "You're being melodramatic as usual."

"I'm being melodramatic? You're being absurd right now."

"Elena, you don't know him like I do." Mason said.

"And you don't know him like _I do_." She retorted. "I've known him my whole life Mason."

"You didn't know how much he hated me, did you?" He asked.

"No, but he didn't tell me every detail about his life Mason. You on the other hand, my boyfriend, weren't exactly forthcoming, were you? I'd say this goes beyond, we didn't always get along so well back in the day." She said.

"I thought he moved on, clearly he hasn't." Mason said.

"You challenged him." Elena pointed out.

"Because he was standing behind your back challenging me with his cocky little smirk." Mason muttered.

"I had no idea how deep this was between you guys, but you're both a part of my lives." She sighed, she did feel a little guilty because her feelings weren't as platonic as she claimed, but she never intended to act on anything not that there was anything to act on anyway.

She softened a little, maybe Mason was sensing her feelings and that's what was causing this jealousy. Either way she couldn't go on fighting with him about Damon every day. She needed to fix this now.

"Damon agreed not to get into it with me about you, so can you just do the same and we'll squash this?" She asked glancing at him with a pleading expression.

"I'm your boyfriend. I'm not gonna stand by and let him poison you against me." Mason said.

"I _just_ said he agreed not to do that." She said, frowning in frustration.

He started the truck and sped out way too fast, and she had to grab the, oh crap handle, on the roof of his truck to steady herself. Good thing her dad was already inside or he'd have something else to rag on her about.

"I will do what I can about Salvatore, you're friends and your families are friends, I get that. I'm gonna trust you Elena, but if he makes a move on you, you have to be honest with me." Mason said as they sped down the road, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white, but his face had relaxed somewhat.

"Okay fine, but he's not going make a move on me, Mason." She said with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

Damon met Rick at the Grille that night. He planned on drinking away the constant burning image of Elena and now Elena and Mason out of his mind, at least for a few hours anyway.

"I heard you almost cracked Mason's head open today." Ric laughed as the bartender handed them their beers.

Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Miranda mentioned it to Jenna." Ric said.

"Ah yes small town telephone." Damon smirked, and quickly downed half of his first beer.

"I think I scared Elena though, she ran off the first chance she got." He added, a little quieter.

"I'm sure she was fine, she's a lot tougher now." Ric said.

'"She was always tough that didn't mean she wasn't scared or hurt and hiding it." Damon said.

"Well I guess you can ask her yourself." Ric motioned to the door and his eyes snapped unto Elena who was just walking in.

She was by herself and he was relieved for that at least. She still had her hair up showcasing her high cheek bones and those doe eyes he kept finding himself dreaming about, even her slender neck was sexy. He could almost picture himself running his tongue up and down... _no_ don't start picturing _that_ right now, he chided himself. She had changed into a basic fitted blue shirt and jeans. He couldn't decide what was sexier this or her little dress earlier. He decided on the jeans when she started walking over to them. Elena, not realizing what a sexy little strut she had, made it even more of turn on.

"Hey guys." She climbed up on the bar stool next to Damon her ponytail falling over her shoulder.

"Hey Lena." He said. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah its fine now. I'm really sorry about earlier…"

"You're what?" He cut her off.

"I'm sorry, about Mason. He totally overreacted." She continued.

"No, _I'm sorry_ I scared you. I didn't mean to act that way in front of you, but I didn't like the way he was treating you. _You_ on the other hand shouldn't be apologizing for him." Damon said slowly, trying to be careful with his words, he said he'd stay out of it, but he couldn't stand by and let her take responsibility for Mason's actions. He cared too much for her to let her slip into those kind of patterns. She deserved so much more better him; he didn't understand how she wasn't seeing that.

 _Patience,_ he could almost hear his mom's voice in his head.

"I didn't mean to do that." She frowned and was still for a moment then she shook her head and smiled a little. "I guess I'm more so apologizing for the awkwardness. Fighting in front of you like that was really embarrassing. He usually doesn't act like that."

Ric scoffed and Elena shot him a dark look.

"You don't have to apologize to me, or be embarrassed, he was the one acting like a moron." Damon said.

"Yeah but, I stomped my feet at him." She blushed at the memory, and Ric laughed out loud.

"Stop it Ric." She huffed, glaring at him with a fire in her eyes that made Damon have to hold back a chuckle himself.

"Sorry but that's funny." Ric said shaking his head and downing a sip of his beer.

"Hey, I always loved your spunk." Damon winked at her and she blushed a little.

"Well thanks for sticking up for me." She smiled shyly at him, and his spirits lifted she wasn't scared of him. She was on his side...and felt bad that he witnessed Mason starting shit. Which meant Mason put Elena in a position where she defended him.

 _Be smarter than him I know you are,_ He heard his mother's voice again. She was usually right.

At this rate, Mason was the one that would drive the wedge between himself and Elena. Damon knew as cool as he tried to appear he was still a hotheaded, spoiled little Lockwood brat and he didn't want to share his things with anyone. He proved that today by getting all possessive over Elena.

The more time he spent with Elena the more pissed Mason would get and the more she'd see his true colors, hopefully she would wise up and finally dump him. The only issue was could he be patient enough to wait? Not to mention calm enough to keep his mouth shut, because he really wanted to shake her and make her see reason.

"Hey Lena, can I get you anything?" Vicki Donovan, the waitress popped over, holding a pen and pad in her hand. "Oh Damon! Welcome back!" She added with a big smile.

"Vicki? The last time I saw you, you had a mouthful of braces and were about this tall." Damon held his hand out to the booth and laughed. Matt's little sister had sure grown up, she must be eighteen already. She had gotten much taller and her braces were replaced with a bright white smile, her brown hair was tucked back in a messy bun, and she had a bit too much make-up on. She looked a lot like her mom, Kelly.

"Oh don't remind me. I was called, metal mouth, for so long." Vicki groaned, her eyes shifted over towards her manager.

"He's been on me all night, I was a little late and he acts like it's the end of the world. I better get your orders." She said in a low voice.

"A cheeseburger and fries, please, extra grease." Elena said. "And a coke."

"I'll have what she's having." Damon said.

"Anything for you Ric?" Vicki asked as she wrote their orders down.

"No," He was glancing at his phone. "I have to go, something about the electricity in the new house. Jenna's panicking."

"Good luck with that." Vicki smiled and dashed back to the kitchen to put in their orders.

"Is everything okay?" Elena asked looking worried.

"Yeah just another bump," He sighed. "This is what we get for buying a house in foreclosure."

"Sorry to bail on you Damon." He said.

"Don't worry about it. I've got the lovely Elena here to keep me company." He said.

So now I'm having dinner with the girl I came here to drink away for the night, he thought, he couldn't believe how pathetic he was becoming, because he was finding himself feeling giddy over the very idea of getting some time alone with her. _Giddy_ …since when did he ever do _giddy_?

Ric took off and Vicki brought them their burgers, he suggested they move over to a booth. He started feeling a little nervous once he was sitting across from her. Every time he looked at her he was smitten all over again. She was so beautiful he was afraid it was written all over his face, but she seemed oblivious to it. She seemed to be too into her burger to notice and he chuckled a little.

"Making fast work of that," He laughed, stealing the pickle off her plate and chomping on it, so he could see her make her, ewe, face.

"I'm starving." She said popping a fry in her mouth. "I've been craving a burger all day."

"I missed these." He agreed, biting into his burger and closing his eyes, he didn't even realize how much he missed these burgers. He smiled a little, remembering how lucky he was to be able to be home. "I missed being able to just go out and grab something to eat."

"You really don't realize how many little things you take for granted." He added.

"What did you miss the most?" She asked, looking up at him with her wide chocolate eyes.

"Besides my family and friends," He let his eyes linger on her for a moment. "I would say freedom. Being able to do what I feel like, get up when I want go out, call a friend, just...not being under these strict restrictions and control. That was always really hard for me."

"I'm just glad your home, it was scary thinking of you out there." She said quietly, looking down at her plate.

"Hey, I promised you I'd come back remember?" He said reaching for her hand, she took it without hesitation.

"How could I forget? You spent half of your goodbye party outside assuring me you'd be okay." She said softly.

He never forgot the promises he made to return, even though he had planned not to make promises when he couldn't guarantee them. Many men lost their lives in the war and he was well aware of the risks he had signed up for. So he tried so hard not to say, I'll be fine, I'll come home, nothing's going to happen to me…but his mom...his mom cried and begged him not to go for days, weeks even. Finally, he broke down and promised her he'd come home to her and she wouldn't lose him.

Then Stefan who had come to Damon alone right before the party trying hard not to cry and be brave. He told Damon he respected that he was following in his father's footsteps and following his dream. Then his lip quivered and he said, he just needed to know he'd come back. He begged Damon to just promise he would because he knew his brother always kept his word and then he would be at ease. Damon couldn't _not_ give him that, so he did.

The last promise he realized now, maybe not then, was the most important and it was to _her_. He had realized during the goodbye party that Elena had slipped out of sight and found her outside by herself. She was in tears, looking completely heartbroken. He almost changed his mind the second he saw her, he recalled the idea flashing across his brain for a second, he could never bare her tears but the heartache on her face killed him. He spent hours promising her he'd be okay and he'd come back to her.

"You know the promises I made, I remembered them." He said. "I fought hard to keep them. I couldn't let you guys down."

She teared up a little and squeezed his hand harder.

"They kept me going." He added, leaning towards her, this really wasn't stuff he would get into with anyone else.

"Me too," She said.

His eyes flickered in surprise.

"The news and the papers... you hear a lot of scary stuff." She explained. "But whenever I got scared, I just remembered you telling me you would be fine. You said, I'm tough Lena, nothing's gonna happen to me."

She let out a half laugh, half cry and took a napkin to wipe her tears with her free hand.

"And I was a right. See I'm here and I'm fine." He shook her hand a little in his and smiled lightening the mood a little. She smiled back, her eyes still a little wet.

"You kept your promise." She said.

"I always keep my promises, Elena." He said. His eyes locked unto her chocolate brown ones and for a second everything seemed to just stop. Her breath hitched a little, she nodded and gulped looking a little flushed, before she averted her eyes and pulled her hand away to gulp down her soda.

He felt the loss of warmth from her touch and missed it instantly.

"So what are you going to school for?" He asked casually and the tension eased from her face a little.

"Journalism." She said.

"I thought you wanted to write romance novels?" He quizzed with a little grin.

"When I was fourteen," She laughed. "Creative writing would be great but it's not realistic."

"If it's what you want to do, then you make it realistic." He shrugged.

"I like journalism." She said slowly.

"You really want to write about the boring events in Mystic Falls?" He asked.

"Well sometimes there is news worthy stories." She shrugged.

"Come on Elena…you're a great writer, remember those short stories you did? They were awesome." He said.

She flushed a little. "You really think so?"

"No... I know so." He winked, giving her his lopsided grin and she smiled at him her whole face lighting up.

"I have a few things I've worked on, but it's just hobby stuff."

"How do you know it's not a best seller if you don't even try?" He prodded.

"True." She laughed a little.

"Just think about it, it's the rest of your life, you should do what you want with it." He said.

"What about you?" She asked, "Is working at the bank your dream?"

"A part of it," He said. "I always eventually wanted to take over the bank. I know I have to work my way up and I'm good with that."

"What's the other part?" She asked, looking up at him with deep curious eyes.

"Nothing too glamorous Elena," He spoke softly avoiding looking directly into her eyes, "A home here and a family. I loved my life here and I want to give the same kind of life to my own family you know?"

"Yeah…I get that." She said looking down and biting her lip a little.

"You guys all set?" Vicki came by with the bill.

"Yeah," He took it from her. "I got it." He said when Elena opened her mouth to protest. Vicki gave her a curious look but didn't say anything just took his credit card and left.

"Ah uh." He said holding up a finger when she opened her mouth again. "A gentleman doesn't eat with a lovely lady and not pay for it."

Her phone went off and she studied it for a second her face lighting up into a big smile. He frowned a little, upset that Mason could make her light up like that too.

"Check this out it's an email from Stefan." She said handing him her phone.

"Oh." He felt his annoyance ease up and then smiled himself when he saw the picture Stefan sent Elena. It was a picture of all of them on the hayride years ago. They were all gathered up outside the truck. Stefan and his friends were all five or six and Damon, Ric and Jenna were ten. Elena got out of her seat and came to sit next to him leaning in so she could look at it again too.

"Tyler was so little." She cooed.

"Ric had a mullet." He laughed and she giggled leaning in even closer her scent wrapping around him. He wanted to put his arm around her but he didn't want to push it.

"Look there's more." He scrolled down and they laughed at all the old shots of them and their friends as kids.

"Oh look at that." She whispered as he came across a picture of the two of them. she was curled in his lap, her little head buried in her chest and he was stroking her hair and appeared to be whispering something to her.

"You heard thunder and got scared, you remember that?" He asked.

"Yeah, you made me feel safe again." She said softly.

"Here's your receipt. It was nice seeing you again, Damon." Vicki gave Elena another glance and she got up quickly, seeming to just realize how close she was sitting to him. He however and his tight jeans were painfully aware of how close she had been.

"I should probably get going." Elena said. "I have to get to my parents house, my mom's letting me use her printer for a school thing I have due tomorrow."

"Do you need a ride?" He asked.

"No." She giggled and jingled her keys. "I have my car."

"Right, you drive now." He smirked.

"I'm not a little girl anymore Damon." She teased as she stood up from the booth. She flashed him a soft smile, before she started walking towards the door.

"I've noticed Elena." He said, he said it quietly but loud enough, she froze for a second and then turned back to glance at him, before looking away quickly and walking out the door.

* * *

Elena took a few deep breaths when she got into her car. Her eyes kept snapping back to the Grille and her body like a magnet, seemed to want to follow them.

 _I've noticed Elena_ , she kept replaying his words in her head, trying to make her heart stop fluttering every time.

"What are you doing? You're not fourteen anymore. It was weird then reading into his every single word…now it's downright crazy, especially considering your boyfriend." She muttered under her breath as she started the car and started pulling out of the lot.

Well it's not like it hurts anything to feel flattered that he noticed…right? Noticed what anyway? It's not like he actually said he thinks your hot anything...She continued fighting her thoughts all the way to her parents house.

She pulled into the driveway and took a second to compose herself before exiting her car.

"Mom?" She called out as she let herself in.

"She left for her book club." Grayson appeared in the hall way.

" _Book club_?" Elena quizzed.

"You were gonna be by at seven," He said in a tired voice.

"I know dad I'm sorry I..."

"You what? Were too busy with Mason to keep your obligation as usual?" He spat out.

"I told her I was stopping by to use the printer around seven. It wasn't an appointment or anything." She scoffed.

"It's almost eight Elena." He pointed to the clock. "She was looking forward to seeing you."

She winced. "I am sorry dad, I swear. I was just gonna eat a burger real quick and then I got to talking to Damon. I didn't even realize I was there that long."

"You were with Damon?" He asked his eyes widening a little.

"Well yeah, I ran into him and then we ended up eating together." She shrugged. "I totally misplaced the time."

"Oh." He said, his face relaxed.

"Is mom mad?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure mom will understand, but I have no idea how to help you print that thing." He said with a small smile.

"I'll figure it out dad." She said peering at him, he didn't even look annoyed anymore. He nodded and walked into the kitchen. She shrugged it off and headed for the den.

She got everything set up and printing fairly quickly, she didn't really need her mom's help she just wanted to spend some time with her. She felt bad for flaking again and this time it was on her, not even Mason.

"So how was Damon?" Her dad popped into the doorway.

"Good, he seems good; we talked for a while. He's glad to be home." Elena said slowly, trying to hide her surprise. Her dad hadn't made small talk with her for quite some time.

"He was sticking up for you earlier today wasn't he?" He asked.

"Yeah he was." She admitted, here we go, she thought with a sigh. She should have figured this was just a chance to get on her about Mason.

"He always did." Grayson smiled and she looked up in relief and surprise.

"Yeah he did." She smiled fondly.

"He's a stand-up guy, he believes strongly in loyalty and honor and respect. He wouldn't have been so close to hitting Mason in front of you, unless Mason really pissed him off." Grayson said.

"I figured we were getting to this." She muttered.

"But …as pissed as he was, he told me he wouldn't have done it." Grayson said.

"What?" Elena breathed.

"Hurt him in front of you. He was worried that he scared you." Grayson said. "I told him you don't scare so easily."

Elena laughed. "That's true."

"Gosh he thought I was scared? I didn't even realize, wait…he _said that_ and I glazed over it. I was so embarrassed about the whole thing. I said I was sorry to him about the whole mess, but I should have assured him that he didn't scare me." She said, a worried look crossing her face.

"I'm sure he figured it out." Grayson said waving his hand.

"Thanks for talking him down anyway." Elena said.

"Mason should thank me. Damon could do some major damage, he's trained to do so." Grayson said with a glimmer in his eyes, which made Elena wonder if maybe a part of Grayson wouldn't mind seeing Damon beat Mason up.

"Dad, we're having an actual conversation for once. Let's drop the M subject." Elena sighed.

"Fine," He said down next to her. "So give me the scoop on Kelly, how's she doing as the new night manager?"

"She's doing...okay." Elena said, truth be told much like her daughter Vicki, Kelly was sort of a flake, she was late a lot and tended to leave the store a mess sometimes. She did seem to be trying though.

"Be honest, not nice." Grayson said.

"Well..." Elena started.

* * *

 _ ****Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Sorry I didn't get a chance to reply personally this time. I wanted to get right back to editing so I could get the next updates up quickly. I'm hoping to get at least one more chapter up tonight, maybe even two. :-) Keep the lovely reviews coming! ****_


	6. Chapter five

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Damon woke up Monday morning to the wonderful smells of bacon, homemade maple syrup and coffee brewing. He almost reconsidered his decision to move out this coming weekend. He could really get used to having breakfast cooked for him. After a shower and shave he dressed in some black dress slacks and a crisp white shirt, leaving the first button undone. He put on black stylish unbuttoned blazer over that.

"Good morning." He kissed his mom when he reached the kitchen.

"You look so handsome." She smiled fondly at him and handed him a plate that was full enough to feed three people.

"It looks really good." He smiled, but realized that moving out was going to be necessary or he was going to need to join a gym and fast at this rate. He felt like he was eating for himself and Stefan the way she cooked for him.

"I packed you a lunch too." She said as she handed him a brown paper bag, "and cookies to share you with your coworkers."

"Maria, it's not his first day of school." Giuseppe chuckled as he walked into the kitchen.

"It doesn't hurt to make a good impression." She frowned.

"I appreciate it Ma, and I'm sure everyone at the bank loves your cookies." Damon gave her a smile and she glowed happily, before flashing his dad an, I told you so, look.

"Well that is true." Giuseppe kissed her cheek. "They are great for morale."

"Oh now you're kissing up, the both of you." She wagged her finger at them.

"Eat up Damon, we should get in early so you can get a lay of things before everyone shows up." Giuseppe directed.

* * *

The Mystic Falls bank was empty when they walked in. It seemed so much smaller then Damon always thought it was when he was a kid. It was an old school kind of bank. The style was comfortable and warm. The colors done in tans, and soft shades of brown. There was coffee all set up to brew right by the door. Giuseppe stopped and started a pot, as Damon continued to look around his new work place. It was equipped with a large counter with room for about four tellers. There were a few desks with big comfy chairs in the corner for loan meetings and setting up new accounts.

"You and Mason have your own little office in the back room." Giuseppe said, motioning him to follow him to the back. They walked down the hallway. Giuseppe's large office was the first room, but they walked past that. They continued down the hallway, passing the manager's office, and the break room and then past the vault to a room in the far back. They used to use it as the training room, Damon recalled.

"Me and Mason and who else dad, I thought this was a team?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow.

"You have an assistant as well, Amber." Giuseppe opened the door and there were two large desks set up and a small cubicle in the corner, next to a little table that held another coffee pot and a mini fridge. Damon set the cookies down near the basket of stuff to make coffee. He set his lunch in the fridge and started making a pot of coffee.

"I had someone working with Mason before you came, but he got another offer at another bank. This is your challenge son. This is life, every day you will have to work with people you don't want to. You find a way." Giuseppe said.

"I will be nothing but professional… _here_." Damon agreed.

"I'll accept that... _for now_." He retorted, mocking his son's cool tone and Damon had to laugh at the attempt.

"So what exactly do we do?" Damon asked.

"Reach out to companies and consumers, get them to come and bank with us." Giuseppe said. "Mason and Ben already have a cold call list and Mason's been out to see a client in Florida a few times now. They secured a few small companies already. I know you though, you're relentless, this is right up your alley Damon. I feel it. I feel the personality differences between you and Mason will offset each other well in a sales setting."

"I'm going to have to travel with him?" Damon sighed.

"Sometimes yes, but at the end of the day your job and his job is to get us clients. How you decide to do that is up to the two of you. I want big things, like trips or flying clients in, anything that involves more than a reasonable amount of wooing money to be run by me first. Other than that you and Mason run the show, so handle it. Get along and make this work. I _need_ this to work. I won't have my bank continue to float on Lockwood money, Damon."

Damon nodded slowly. "I won't have that either dad. You can count on me."

"I know I can." He patted his shoulder and left the office.

Damon grabbed himself a cup of coffee as he looked around his new digs. It was really just a large room but both he and Mason had desks on opposite sides of the room. A fax and copy machine stood between their desks. There was a small cubicle in the corner that had a phone with a headset and a computer. It had Amber Bradley's name plate on it. He wondered if there was a high volume of calls and the cubicle was there for sound purposes. Or if Mason was just an ass, because he really didn't see the point of making her sit in a cubicle, seeing as how there were only three of them sharing the space.

His desk was all cleaned out and empty it was a large oak desk, with a modern computer and phone. There was a calendar taped to the wall with a post it that said, don't forget to update this! His dad had already purchased a name plate for him and he couldn't help but smile proudly at it. It wasn't quite eight AM yet, he guessed that was starting time.

He went over to look at Mason's desk and cringed. It was a mess of papers, pens, empty water and pop bottles. He even had a hacky-sak sitting on his computer. Damon was relieved that he didn't have pictures of Elena and himself all over the place, but also was kind of surprised when he realized Mason didn't have _any_ pictures of her. He had one framed picture of the Lockwood Family. His parents, himself and all his brothers but that was it. Damon didn't get why he wouldn't have a picture of her to proudly display on his desk.

"How am I supposed to work with him?" He glared at the picture.

Mason's parents retired to Miami and gave the house to Richard and Mason since the other brothers had all moved on. Mason used to brag constantly in high school about how he owned an entire half of an estate already.

He had to figure out a way though, this bank was going to be his someday and it wouldn't be funded by the Lockwood's, no way. That was just wrong it couldn't happen. It would be like after all those years his family just gave up and surrendered to them.

He made his way over to his computer and flipped it on and started setting up his email account.

Amber arrived just before eight. She was a slender blond with soft brown eyes; she looked to be about eighteen or nineteen.

"Hi…Damon?" She asked, looking timid.

"Yeah I'm Damon, you're Amber right?"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." She came over and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." He shook her hand. "I have to be honest though, I have no idea where to start. When does Mason get here?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Good question. I can give you the rundown of how we work and then hopefully he can fill you in whenever he gets here."

"Okay." He nodded.

"I'm here from eight to two when the phones are busy, but for the sake of saving money your dad wants me to leave early if the phones aren't busy." She explained. "I only route really important clients otherwise, I just take messages that I send to you a few times a day."

Since when did his dad get so cheap? He sighed internally. Cutting her hours back to save money wasn't even worth the few dimes they were saving; she wasn't even full time as it was. He made a mental note talk to Giuseppe about that.

"If you take calls when I'm not here and set up any kind of appointment, make sure to let me know. You can email me or stick a post it note on my computer, whatever you want. I keep the main appointment calendar back there." She said motioning to her cubicle.

"Why the cubicle?" He asked.

"Mason has a really loud voice, it's too distracting for me. Certain days get busy and I'm taking a lot of calls. I place cold calls for your guys too." She said. She still looked kind of nervous, he supposed he was the boss's son. That was intimidating as it was, she was probably worried that he was going to come in and change things.

"So all the faxes come through here." She pointed to the copy fax machine. "I go through them first and weed out what you don't need and call back the ones myself with less revenue potential. "

"I set appointments for you guys based on your calendar so update it, every day. It's separated by hours as you can see. I keep a master of this in my desk and update it daily. Anything outside of reasonable hours like after six or on the weekends, I'll ask you first, but I still ask that you mark off Saturday or Sunday if you can't take any meetings. It makes it easier for me setting it up, as I have the person on the phone, you know?" Amber continued, talking fast.

"So what do I do? It seems like you do everything for us." He asked with a grin.

"You land the big money accounts." She laughed, looking much more relaxed. "I make it easier for you, by doing all the little stuff."

"Any other questions?" She asked.

"Uh the computer?" he shrugged. "I get the email stuff, but how do you use the system?"

The phone started ringing. "Hold on, I'll show you."

She left to answer the call and he glanced at the door and then the clock. It was 8:15 already and no sign of Mason, but Amber didn't seem at all surprised.

"Okay..." She rushed out with a thick manual. "I am so sorry," The phone was ringing again.

"I would train you... but I can't ignore the calls." She said.

"No, those are clients do your thing. I'll get to reading." He smiled and she hurried back to her phone.

He sighed and plopped the huge book on the desk.

After about two hours Damon could barely keep his eyes open but he got through most of the manual and could now work himself through learning it on his own. Mason finally strolled in, wearing cargo shorts and a button up white thin shirt with his damn flip lops. His dad allowed that?

"Sorry I'm so late." He said with a yawn giving Damon a cocky grin before sitting down at his desk and stretching his legs out. "I was up all night, if you know what I mean."

Damon ignored the implication and continued his reading.

"That Elena, she's a feisty one." He added with a hard look thrown directly at Damon.

Damon stuffed down his rage and stood up looking down at Mason.

"I promised my dad I'd keep it professional with you in here. So I will, but first I'm gonna say this once and you're going to listen." Damon said narrowing his eyes. "Elena is not some shiny toy for you to brag up. If you disrespect her like that again, and I _hear it._ You're going to regret it. I promise you that."

"Should I be scared?" Mason scoffed.

"That's your call. I would be." Damon said in icy tone. "That's it, we don't get into that here we don't get into _anything_ personal here. I told my dad I'd be civil and professional and I will be inside these four walls."

"Right after you threaten to destroy me or whatever that was, right?" Mason scoffed, "Whatever man, I can be profesh too. I happen to kind of dig this job."

Damon just wanted to groan out loud at the surfer lingo.

"Hey guys." Amber came out looking excited.

"There's a big office supply company a few hours from here looking for a new bank. We could get them and several of their employees possibly. They want a meeting at their office on Saturday afternoon around one." Amber explained.

"I'll take it." Damon said sitting up straighter, he was a little nervous about a meeting so big but what better way to get his feet wet? He could always postpone moving for Sunday.

"No…I will." Mason gave him a pity smile. "It's way too big, you don't know what you're doing yet."

"They sounded pretty enthusiastic. I think it will be an easy sell." Amber offered.

"I'll take this one. Damon, you give yourself a week before you start jumping in." Mason said smoothly.

So this is how it would be and probably how it was with Ben. Mason _had_ to be the one to nail the big clients and took all the meetings. Judging from the lack of business that tactic wasn't working so well so far.

"Why don't I shadow at least?" Damon offered and Mason waved his hand dismissively.

"No worries, Man. Amber you say it sounds like an easy sell?"

Yeah, but..'

"Perfect, I'll button it up by dinner time. I got this one Damon." Mason insisted.

"Fine." Damon mumbled, he'd let Mason have this one, at least Amber said it was an easy sell.

"Are you _sure_ Mason? Your calendar is blocked off for the whole day..." Amber asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, book it." He waved her off.

* * *

Elena knocked on Jenna's door Monday evening, holding a little bottle of wine. Her dad gave her the night off to help Jenna finish packing the apartment and they decided to make a night of it.

"I'm ready to help you pack." She smiled as she walked in, holding up the bottle.

"And you brought the wine, an angel." Jenna kissed her cheek and Elena giggled following her inside.

They started in the kitchen sitting cross legged on the floor, wrapping dishes and putting them in boxes as they chatted and joked about how much stuff she had that she never even touched. None of the women in her family were much for cooking. Luckily her dad was always a great griller, and she spent a lot of time at the Salvatore's, all the kids did actually. Maria loved to cook for everyone.

"So what happened at the Lockwood's on Sunday?" Jenna asked after a while.

"I'm sure you heard all the details already." Elena said refilling their wine glasses.

"Not from you." Jenna said.

"Mason saw Damon and I talking and overreacted. He was acting kind of possessive and Damon stepped in and then Mason challenged him. It got pretty intense, but my dad came out right on time." Elena explained quickly.

"Wow." Jenna breathed.

"What is the deal with them anyway?" Elena asked.

"They never really get along, but then sometime around junior year, Mason got really threatened by Damon. He was starting to get more attention from the girls and stuff and Mason couldn't stand that. Mason was like a never ending annoyance to Damon. He was always trying to show him up, not that Damon didn't pay it back sometimes, but Mason had more influence over the kids at school then Damon did. Even I didn't want to be on his bad side. Ric hated him as much as Damon though." Jenna explained.

Elena frowned, she was just a kid when Damon was in school, but she did remember him coming home angry a few times, besides prom. She knew there was a guy at school that pissed him off but she never knew the details.

"At the end of senior year things got more intense. Damon was getting all the attention from everyone, the school, the founding families, the whole town, I mean he was going to join the army and be a hero. No one gave a damn about Mason or the huge party he was throwing for graduation. He took what could have been written off as a somewhat nasty but high school rivalry and went too far."

"What did he do?" Elena was scared to ask.

"He had been sleeping with Damon's girlfriend behind his back for months; the whole thing came out at prom, intentionally. I missed it, Ric and I had left early, but I guess she said a bunch of really cruel things while Mason egged her on. Anyway…I lost any respect I had for him after that. When he came back from Florida he did seem like a better person and I do think he is, to an extent, but... well, I'll just stop there." She sighed at the end.

"Katherine?" Elena whispered, how was it that at the very thought of her and she felt inferior again, like she was fourteen all over and then she was angry, really angry, she got up and started pacing.

"This whole thing between them is about _Katherine_?" She said, her voice harder then she meant Jenna's eyes widened.

"No...that was the tip of the ice berg Elena, like I said it went on for a long time." Jenna said slowly, watching as Elena gulped down her wine and poured another glass.

"Mason never even mentioned her before." Elena mumbled before taking a sip. "Even just yesterday I gave him a chance to tell me what the real deal was and he didn't. How could he have done that? How could _she_ have done that?"

She felt a large knot form at the pit of her stomach.

"The kicker is Mason didn't even want her once Damon was out of the picture. He dumped her before graduation once he decided to skip college and move to Florida, into the quaint little beach house his parents bought for him." Jenna took a drink of her wine and then continued. "I'm sure she thought she was going to move in there with him. She was so embarrassed she left town the first chance she got."

"Well, she deserved that." Elena said. "That girl may have been hot but she was ugly inside, she never deserved Damon."

Jenna's eyes widened a bit and she nodded. "I agree, in the end Mason did him a favor there. Can you imagine how she would have ran around him while he was overseas?"

"Who knows who she would have gone after or how bad she would have hurt him." Elena agreed.

Elena shook her head angrily she was just glad that girl was gone.

"The Mason I know...he wouldn't. He isn't vicious like that. " Elena said, gulping down the rest of her wine and pouring more. She couldn't believe Mason was the guy that had Damon all riled up that night.

"Back then his main focus in life was to outshine Damon Salvatore." Jenna gulped down her wine.

"I'll be the first to admit he's flawed. He's far from perfect, but he's not vindictive or cruel like that. Not now. " Elena said, speaking softly.

"I agree with you on that." Jenna said. "I honestly do, when Mason got back from Florida he was a lot less of an ass then he was in high school. He was actually a really fun guy to party with. He's a load of laughs, a good time. The rich slacker guy that's always gonna be here." Jenna said.

Elena peered at her over wine glass.

"Preying on the hottest young thing in town." Jenna had to add.

"Jenna." Elena warned.

"I'm just calling it how I see it." Jenna said. "I tried to be supportive. I tried to see what you see, but I've seen disappointment and let down in your eyes too many times to do that now. I'm sorry Elena."

"If Mason was just looking for a good time why would he have bought me a promise ring and told me he loved me?" Elena murmured. "He can be really sweet when it's just us."

"I'm sure he can and I believe he does love you, but Mason will never love anyone more than himself. As sweet and fun as he can be, his innate personality traits aren't going to change. He's always been spoiled, he's always been lazy and he's always been flaky. Is that really what you want?" Jenna pressed.

"He knows how I feel about this. I confronted him about all of this and actually we're going to a concert on Saturday that I really wanted to go to." Elena said. "He's trying, Jenna."

"Just keep the bigger picture in mind." Jenna advised. "You're not causally dating Elena, you're committed, you've tied yourself to this guy. Are you sure that's a good decision? Consider what you really want, not just now but down the road. Is he really _the guy_? Because if Mason isn't the one then…" She left the sentence unfinished.

"We've been together less than a year how could I possibly know if he's the one." Elena said quickly, feeling quite uncomfortable at this point. Jenna's words were too close to home.

"Just think about what I said, it's all I ask." Jenna sighed.

They worked silently for a while. Elena sort of felt like a cold reality had come back to bite her. Katherine brought up a slew of old feelings up in her and now to know Mason was the guy? No wonder Mason thought Damon would try to use her for revenge. Because it was something he would do. Something he _did_. She tried to tell herself he was eighteen back then it was a long time ago. She didn't have a right to hold it against him now, did she?

She knew Mason loved her, she knew he did, she saw it in his eyes when he told her. When Mason took a break from being the life of every party, and it was just them he was sweet and romantic and really spontaneous. He'd been busier since he started at the bank and they had less escape time, but it was these things she didn't want to let go of, she treasured those moments. She loved him, but she wasn't entirely sure if he was the guy she'd love forever. She wasn't sure she even _knew_ him now because his angry display yesterday was reminiscent of the Mason, Jenna just described. She felt like banging her head against the wall in frustration.

"Sorry Lena. I didn't mean to upset you." Jenna said as they worked their way into the bedroom.

"I asked you answered." Elena gave her a weak smile.

"I just don't want to see you hurt." Jenna said.

"I know and you gave me some things to think about." Elena said honestly.

"Whose clothes am I supposed to borrow now?" Elena frowned when Jenna tossed all her clothes down unto her bed.

"Oh thanks for reminding me to check your closet too." Jenna smiled.

"Ha, ha." Elena laughed and started helping her fold clothes.

"Seriously, this is gonna suck without you guys here." Elena said.

"You'll be fine." Jenna smiled her eyes twinkling a little.

"Is there something you're not telling me or something?" Elena asked. "What's with the weird face?"

"Too much wine," Jenna said with a shrug, shoving her first pile of clothes into a suitcase. "Speaking of which. I think we need a refill."

Elena laughed. "Yes, we need to get you good and drunk so you just start _giving_ me your clothes."

"Good luck with that one." Jenna laughed her cheeks were flushed though and Elena smirked, she was already half way there.

* * *

By Wednesday, Damon had already started to settle into his routine. He decided to observe for the first week. Mason arrived whenever he felt like it and his lunches ran really long. Damon used these times to set up meetings for himself, starting next week. He knew his dad wanted he and Mason to work together, but Damon had a feeling that Mason would never let him take a meeting any other way.

Mason was on another one of his long lunches and Amber had gone home because it was slow. Damon hadn't had a chance to talk to his dad about that yet. He was going through the different sales pitch plans that were stored on his computer. He was a little nervous about talking to clients. Shadowing Mason would be helpful, but he didn't want to ask again and Mason hadn't offered.

He was interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." He called.

"Oh hi, Damon," Elena walked in. She was dressed for work in a fitted navy blue tee shirt with a white, Gilbert Groceries logo, and a pair of jeans with her sneakers. He tried not to let her see his eyes travel down her body but he was pretty sure she caught him, and he thought he saw a flicker of a smile.

She had her long hair left down and straightened, he remembered the picture they were looking at the other day and imagined what it would feel like to hold her like that now, and softly stroke her hair.

"Hi Elena." He smiled, managing to keep his face as impassive as he could around her, he motioned her inside. "What brings you here?"

"I always bring lunch by on Wednesdays before work since I don't have class. " She explained.

"Is Mason here?" She asked.

"No." He said turning to the computer so she wouldn't see the disappointment in his eyes, of course he had to know she didn't come by to see him, but it still hurt.

"I guess he forgot." She frowned a little.

How do you forget _she's_ coming to see you? Damon thought incredulously.

"Well I brought some for you too." She said handing him a Tupperware container. "Are you hungry?"

Of course not, because his mom packed him lunch again, but he smiled and nodded anyway.

"Starving." He lied.

"Great," she grabbed the small chair over from Mason's desk and pulled it over to his own. She sat down and handed him a container and took out one for herself.

"It's tuna salad, Jenna's recipe, but she swore this is something she can cook, she said you loved it the last time you ate it." Elena said sounding a little nervous.

"It looks awesome" He took a bite and nodded at her. Jenna assured her that _he_ liked it? So maybe she didn't come here just to see Mason after all…he thought unable to hold back a smile.

"It's so good Elena." He said when he saw her watching him. Truthfully, it was rather dry and really salty but he couldn't bare to hurt her feelings.

"You really like it?" She asked.

"Yeah it's great." He said still smiling, "Really, great."

"So how's it going so far?" She asked casually, digging into her own lunch.

"I haven't really done anything yet." He frowned, wishing he had some big success story to impress her with.

"Well it's only been two days." She patted his arm, and gave him a relaxed grin. "Give yourself a break. It takes a week or so to learn a new job."

"I just always imagined myself jumping right in and knowing exactly what to do." He sighed.

"You will. Have you talked to anyone yet?" She asked.

"Only to set up meetings. No sales talks yet. I'm looking at this script thing." He angled the monitor so she could see it. She leaned in a little and he could smell her freshly washed hair, it had a light flowery scent. He longed again to run his hands through it.

"Just don't get yourself so worked up over what to say, you're a natural at that, Damon." She said, her big chocolate eyes looked confidently at him. No one believed in him like she did. When this girl complimented him in any way, it made him feel like the king of the world.

"I mean it Damon." She said, seeming to take his silence for doubt. "You just need to know your product, as long as you know about what your selling, you can sell it. "

"That sounds like a Grayson Gilbert quote." He smirked.

"It is." She admitted.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked softly.

"Um.. not really no, but we talked Sunday night, for hours actually. Then my mom got home and my dad made malts and we watched a movie. I even spent the night there, everything felt so normal again it was really nice." She said.

"That's good." He said trying to hold back a huge grin. That meant that Mason was full of it when he came in on Monday morning. Knowing that made his day even better.

"I know your dad might have over-stepped but he just wants to protect you. He's your dad that's what he's supposed to do." Damon said gently.

"Yeah I know." She mumbled. "I want things to get better."

"That's up to you and him, you just gotta keep talking." He said.

The door opened and Mason walked in, looking at the two of them for a second. Damon was not in the mood for a scene here of all places and cringed.

"That's right it's Wednesday." Mason winced. "I had a business lunch. I'm so sorry."

 _A business lunch?_ Damon thought raising an eyebrow.

"That's cool Mase. I kind of wanted a chance to see how Damon's doing anyway." Elena shrugged causally and Damon smirked at Mason's clenched jaw and furious eyes. So she did come here to see him, interesting.

"All's well that ends well then." Mason said in a clipped voice and Damon had to hold back the laugh that desperately wanted to escape.

"Weren't you eating when I left?" Mason looked at Damon's tuna salad.

"His mom packs his lunches." He said to Elena, whose lips curled into a smile.

"Oh Maria, that's so sweet, but Damon why didn't you tell me you already ate?" She asked.

"And miss your delicious tuna salad?" He asked with a little wink.

She giggled a little, "Well thank you Damon, for eating twice just to be polite."

Damon saw Mason scowl out of the corner of his eye; he loved it when a plan backfired.

"No thank you Miss Gilbert, the second lunch was wonderful." He gave her his lopsided grin and she actually blushed a little before standing up.

"Elena if you're done flirting. I still have about ten minutes left on lunch; want to take a little walk or something?" Mason walked up behind her, looking irritated.

"No one is flirting, and I can't. I should get to work." She grabbed her purse and empty containers.

"I'll call you later." She squeezed Mason's arm and then almost bolted for the door.

"Bye Damon." She said turning back once before leaving.

"Bye Elena." He gave her a little wave enjoying Mason's growing rage.

Mason glared at him for a second.

"Lay off my girl, Salvatore." He warned.

"Not here remember?" Damon said in a cool tone.

"Screw you." Mason muttered, before bolting out after Elena.

* * *

Elena tried to hurry out of the bank trying hard not to wonder out loud how it was physically possible for Damon to look that incredible, in the trendy business outfit he had on. Or how she had actually let herself flirt with him right in front of Mason like that, what she was doing? She felt a jolt of guilt it just sort of happened so easily. Her mind traveled back to how those perfect blue eyes had studied her when she walked in and the chills it gave her and she winced, stop Elena... she begged herself.

She was still feeling really weird about Mason; she avoided him since her talk with Jenna on Monday night. She just needed a little time to think, she almost skipped bringing him lunch today but she was curious how Damon was doing and how they were doing together. She was kind of relieved when Mason wasn't there. When he showed up she felt suffocated not long after being in the room with both of them at the same time.

"What's going on Elena?" Mason asked, she wasn't surprised he followed her and slowed down.

"Nothing, I don't want to be late." She said.

"You've been avoiding me." He said.

"I've been busy, I have school, and work and I was helping Jenna." She shrugged.

"Elena you've been returning my calls with text messages, you cannot deny you were just blushing and giggling at Damon like a school girl, and _right now_ you're not looking me in the eye, what is going on?" He asked in a softer tone at the end.

"I just...look don't get mad at her okay?"

"What who? Jenna right, what did she say about me?" He snapped the gentle tone gone.

"She explained why you and Damon hate each other so much and it just it bugs me that you were so…cruel back then." She admitted.

"So what did she say, what did _Damon_ say? I'm sure he poisoned you further." Mason muttered.

"I didn't tell Damon I know. It's his past, and if he wants me to know he'll tell me. I don't want to make him uncomfortable."

"So why is it okay to confront _me_ about the past?" Mason asked.

"Because you're my boyfriend and now there is this whole other side of you…" She said quietly.

"I'll admit that some of the things I did were pretty bad, but he did the same damn shit to me. You only heard one side of it." Mason said.

"Like what?" Elena asked.

"What?" Mason repeated.

"What's something he did that compared to what you did to him at prom." Elena said.

"Elena this was five years ago. I know I was a prick, but when I left here things changed, living on the beach free and at peace, it changed me. I was like that in school because all my brothers became these big time guys you know and I could never keep up. In school though I was the king and I'm not proud of what I did to stay on top. I admit that, but I'm not that guy anymore, I'm _not_." He said his amber eyes swimming with worry as he leaned close.

"I know it was a long time ago and I know it's unfair to hold the past against you. I'm not trying to do that it." She said. "I just don't like this other side of you at all. The things you did were cruel Mason and selfish, whatever the reason."

"You won't ever know that side of me, it's gone Elena, it's long gone." He said, he wrapped his hands behind her head his fingers lifting and lacing through her hair pulling her close to him so their lips almost touched, "Please know that at least."

"I do know that." She said slowly, at least she hoped she did.

"Can we do dinner tonight and then a movie or something?" He asked gazing at her; she could see the worry in his eyes. He was afraid he was losing her, and to be honest she was kind of scared too.

"Yeah," She mumbled "We can do that. I'll call you when I get off work."

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She sighed and closed her eyes, her heart was pained and her mind still a mess, but that much was true at least.

She gave him a chaste kiss because it was all she had at the moment.


	7. Chapter six

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Elena woke up early Saturday morning to her phone buzzing loudly.

"Hello?" She moaned.

"Lena get up. Ty's got his dad's boat and we're picking you up in ten minutes." Caroline's chipper voice replied.

"I can't Car. I have that outdoor rock concert with Mason today, remember?" Elena asked, pulling herself out of bed slowly.

It was still just a little after nine. She walked over to the window and peeked out. Ric and her dad were hauling stuff out to her dad's truck. She felt bad about skipping out on helping them, but judging from the full truck, Jenna's full SUV and Ric's packed truck they seemed to have things pretty well under control. She left the window and headed over to her small kitchen to make some coffee.

"Oh that's right." Caroline said."Well have fun. I have a tan to go get."

"Enjoy." Elena laughed and hung up.

She spent a few minutes sipping on her coffee and munching some cereal before cleaning the kitchen and heading back to her closet. She finally settled on her cut off jean shorts and a white loose razor bank tank top with a fitted black tank top to wear underneath it. She took her time in the shower, it was still pretty early, she didn't expect Mason for another hour or so.

Her phone started ringing as she was finishing up blow drying her hair straight. She was surprised, Mason was never early. She figured she still had a good ten minutes or so at that point.

"Mase, are you here already?" She said starting to quicken her pace a little as she reached for her makeup bag.

"Uh, actually I have some bad news." He said quietly.

"What do you mean bad news? No, no way Mason we're going! You are _not_ flaking out on this." Elena exclaimed, starting to feel her cheeks getting hot.

"I am so sorry babe. It was last minute. Giuseppe needs me to go do this meeting and it's a long drive, it's at one so I'll need to leave before noon. It's gonna be an all day trip once it's all said and done, it's a two hour drive." He said.

"This sucks!" She exclaimed angrily, throwing her hair brush across the room. It landed near her bed and she just left it there.

"I know it really does. You have no idea how bad I wanted to take you to this, babe." She said in a soft voice.

"Can't Damon do the meeting?" She asked with a big sigh.

"He's just too green." Mason said. "Giuseppe doesn't think he's ready. This is _so_ important to the bank Elena."

"Why a Saturday? Why can't you just have the meeting on Monday or something?" She whined. She was starting to feel kind of childish but she was really looking forward to this.

"I don't know honey, some of these businesses just like to do these kinds of meeting off hours, they get busy you know. Elena, I want to go to the concert more than anything I swear, but this job is my chance you know? To prove myself worthy." He said.

"I understand." She said. "I'm sorry if I was being immature. I just was really pumped for this."

"Hey, why don't you go out with boating with Tyler and Caroline today?" He suggested.

"I could have, an hour ago." She sighed. "They're already on the lake."

"Elena if you're upset. I'll just skip it then." He said slowly.

"No Mason, you can't do that. I understand, doesn't mean I'm not bummed but I do understand. I just wish they'd give you more notice on these meetings you know?" She sighed.

"You and me both babe," He said. "I literally just found out minutes before I called you."

"I mean what if you were doing something impossible for you to get out of? I can't believe he called you Saturday morning to tell you to be somewhere at one, two hours away on the same day." Elena said narrowing her eyes, wondering suddenly if maybe he double booked himself and was scrambling now. It wasn't like he hadn't done that before.

"Look I'll tell you the real story just don't say anything okay?" He said softly.

"Okay." She said sitting down on her bed. "I won't, just tell me."

"It's Damon's fault, he booked the meeting and didn't tell anyone. Giuseppe pulled him from it when he found out, because he's not ready yet and then he called and begged me to help."

"Oh." She said frowning, poor Damon he was so ready to prove himself, she knew he was a little worried and nervous, but she couldn't believe Giuseppe wouldn't give him a chance.

"What if you took him with you, so he could watch you and learn?" She suggested.

"I offered that, he refuses to shadow me." Mason scoffed.

"I really am sorry Elena." He said in a more somber voice. "I'll make it up to you I swear."

"No it's okay I totally understand." She said. "I just hope Damon gets a chance to prove himself. I think you guys are way too worried about experience. He's a born talker. I really think his dad should give him a chance."

"He will, just not a big meeting like this." Mason said his voice getting a little tense. "Elena… you aren't going to go talk to Giuseppe on his behalf, are you?"

"Um, no." She lied crossing her fingers.

"Don't. I can guarantee you that would be a terrible idea and it would only piss Damon off." He said his voice hard.

"I wasn't planning anything like that." She said, trying to sound convincing.

"I shouldn't have told you anything." He warned. "It's my job on the line here. Damon would love to get rid of me."

"I won't say anything Mason, I promise." She said. He was right, she didn't think Damon would like that too much anyway. She definitely didn't need to make things worse between them.

"Okay good. I'll call you later babe, I should get ready." He said.

"Alright, good luck." She said hanging up.

She got up and slipped her favorite sweat shirt on before curing back into bed. She figured a day of feeling sorry for herself was justified enough.

* * *

Damon woke early and packed his room quickly. He didn't have much, his mom had a microwave and a few basic things for him and he had a few bags, he had everything but his bed, TV and TV stand packed up and ready to go after stuffing his Chevy full. It took a while to leave his mom who was almost crying as bad as she had when he left for the war.

Grayson and Ric were sitting in the parking lot having a beer in the back of Grayson's truck when Damon pulled up.

"You guys done already? I could have helped." Damon got out and Grayson just waved him off.

"No big deal we did most of it last night." Grayson said.

"Here you go man." Ric said tossing him the apartment keys "Enjoy your new home."

"Where's your stuff?" Grayson asked looking at Damon's small car.

"Most of it's right here." He shrugged."I have a few more big things at home. My dad's gonna rent a truck."

"Rent a truck?" Grayson rolled his eyes. "Your dad just likes spending money. Haul your stuff in then meet me back at your place. I'll help you."

"Thanks man." Damon grinned and nodded.

"Jenna's having a housewarming party tonight, any time after eight if you want to stop by." Ric said. "Just call I'll tell you where the house is. It's close."

"I'm in." Damon said, he started unloading his car as they drove off.

It didn't take him long to haul his few boxes and bags inside the apartment. It was on first floor and he was glad for that. It would stay cooler in the summer. It was nice small but cozy, the living room and kitchen had an open floor plan that he liked. The wooden cherry oak floors looked really nice with the tan walls. He had one bathroom and one large bedroom with window seat and big walk in closet.

He hauled his last bit of stuff in and met Grayson back at his parents house. It felt strange to no longer think of the house as his. They had to stop and take apart his bed frame to haul it downstairs.

"Who buys a bed this big?" Grayson rolled his eyes. "Your boy thinks he's Casanova or something, Silver."

Damon laughed but it was forced, trying to ignore the sheer awkwardness of Elena's dad of all people commenting on his bed.

"He gets that from me." Giuseppe smirked, fumbling with trying to get the screws out of the wood. His dad never was a handy man.

"Oh he does not," Maria laughed as she walked by, and his dad frowned causing Grayson to burst out in laughter.

"Guess she told you, Silver." He said.

"Better watch it old boy, you're right behind me." Giuseppe taunted.

By the time they got everything loaded up Maria insisted they eat lunch and then came the hard part, which was leaving again. The second her lip started quivering Grayson bolted and said he'd meet Damon outside.

"Ma, I'll visit all the time. I promise." He assured her embracing her again.

"Besides from what I heard this was your idea." He said looking at her strangely; he was still really confused about that. Clearly, she didn't want him to leave.

"I know and it is a good idea, you'll see. I am having a harder time then I thought. I just got you back and now you're moving out. I'm a mother it's my job to cry over these things, Damon." She smoothed down his hair.

"Hush now Maria, you know he'll be here to do laundry and eat your food, all the time." Giuseppe put his arm around her and she smiled.

"Of course I will." Damon kissed her cheek.

"I love you Ma."

"I love you too, good luck." She hugged him.

He hurried out of the house before she locked him inside and hopped into Grayson's truck.

"You made it out." Grayson laughed.

"Hardly." Damon laughed. "Five more minutes and I would have been locked in the cellar."

"It's hard to let go." He said his eyes distant.

"I can imagine." Damon said.

"Your Ma went crazy with you gone, and then Stefan left last year. It was rough on her. You did good coming home to her. You know where you're needed." Grayson said.

"It's what I want too. I'm not sacrificing anything." Damon said. "Four years was enough."

"I know that's true, how you doing honestly?"

"I still feel sort of out of the loop I guess. I'm five years behind everybody it's kind of overwhelming." Damon admitted.

"You catch up faster than you even realize." Grayson promised.

"What about what you went through? It's not easy. I've been there. It isn't always easy coming home again after that, and if you need someone to talk to I'm always around." Grayson said.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. I've been good. I haven't had any dreams, or flashbacks or anything. I think about it now and then but I try not to." Damon said.

"Best not too." Grayson agreed.

"I came close, I saw buddies come close and I saw things I don't ever want to see again. I did it and I'm proud of it, of what I stood up for. But I want to close that chapter. You know?" Damon said.

"I do. I understand exactly what you mean." Grayson nodded.

They pulled up to the apartment and started unloading. They managed to haul everything inside fairly quickly.

"There's still a few beers in the fridge." Grayson said.

"Nice." Damon grabbed them each one and they leaned agaisnt the kitchen counter to drink them.

"You're gonna need some stuff." Grayson pointed out.

"Yeah I guess furniture would be good." Damon laughed. "I didn't really plan this out very well."

"Well I can take you over to the furniture place if you want. I don't think anything's gonna fit in your car." Grayson said.

"You've already helped so much. You don't have to do all that." Damon said. "I'll figure out some time to go next week or something."

"I don't mind, I have nothing else to do anyway, can't have a Saturday barbecue no one comes to anymore." He said looking distant again.

"Besides you're gonna scare away any girl you bring home if all you own is that big bed." Grayson laughed lightening the mood.

Damon chuckled for lack of anything better to say, he wasn't really sure what to say when Grayson or John were to bring up girls or joke about sex. He needed Grayson to trust him with his daughter, but he didn't want to change the light-hearted friendship they had either.

"Speaking of," He looked down at his bed frame, or rather the pieces of it." I didn't grab my dad's tools, you got a screw driver in your truck?"

"No." Grayson said, fishing out his keys; he took one off the chain and handed it to Damon. "But Elena's got a tool box under her sink, just grab that."

"Elena?" Damon asked feeling himself freeze, he held the keys like they were some kind of bomb that was going to go off.

"Yeah she lives across the hall, didn't Ric and Jenna mention that?" Grayson asked with a smile completely oblivious, thank god for small favors right?

"I guess it slipped their minds." He said with a weak smile, managing to force down the shock.

"Oh well, I figured they would have. Your Mom came up with the idea when I mentioned how much I hated the fact that they were leaving. She doesn't have a roommate and I always felt better knowing they were across the hall. " Grayson said.

So his Mom offered him up as the loyal protector?…okay so she's playing matchmaker, Damon had to suppress the smile. Leave it to his mother to know what he was going to want before he even got here.

"Knowing you're here is even better though. I know you wouldn't let anything happen to her and you're a trained solder, that doesn't hurt either." Grayson added with a chuckle.

"Right well I'll keep an eye out, but its Mystic Falls, Grayson and the building is secure. You worry too much." Damon said causally.

"That's just what dads do." Grayson shrugged. "Go on, she's not home, she's at some concert or something. She won't mind you borrowing it."

"Alright, I'll be right back." He said.

He felt sort of nervous slipping the key in her door and walking right into her personal space. Her apartment was identical to his, expect everything was on the opposite side. She had a few big artsy type of pictures on her walls and a plush looking cream sofa. She had a big DVD rack and an oak entertainment center with a modest sized TV. He walked slowly into the kitchen. She had a small kitchen table with her lap top on it in the dining area. He stopped in her kitchen and looked at all the pictures on her fridge.

She had a few pictures of Jeremy with some small brunette girl, a few of her and the whole brat pack at graduation, a bunch of pictures of her and Caroline, one where they were posing in bikini's, he stopped and gazed at that one for a second, wishing the picture was a lot bigger. She had way too many of Mason for his stomach to handle. He almost missed the photo of him in his dress uniform. She had a picture of him, one she would have had to have gotten from his mom.

He never really wrote or emailed her directly not that he was given much time. He usually just emailed the Gilberts family email account and it wasn't often that he did. He regretted that now, maybe if he stayed in closer touch with her things would be different. Maybe she could have waited for him. He wouldn't have asked her to, it wouldn't have been fair but maybe she would have anyway...

He shook his head, Grayson was going to wonder what the hell he was doing. He opened the cupboard and bent down grabbing the tool box it was open and its contents spilled all over the cupboard.

"Shit." He muttered, half burying himself in the cupboard to pick them up.

* * *

Elena woke up when she thought she heard her door open. Her heart started racing and she sat up in bed slowly.

Day one of them being gone and you're scared of some noise? She almost scoffed at herself when she didn't hear anything else. She got up to prove herself wrong when she heard a creak, it sounded like her cupboard opened.

Oh my god, she thought, someone is in here! She jumped out of bed and tripped over the hairbrush she threw earlier. She caught her balance and grabbed the brush, tiptoeing out of her bed room. She heard a clatter of noises and jumped, her heart thumping.

She took a self-defense class with Car and her dad warned her time and time again of living alone and what to do if an intruder broke in. But it had never happened; she never thought such a thing would ever happen in her tiny town. All reasonable thoughts escaped her. She gripped the hair brush in her hand and crept slowly out towards the living room.

The noise was coming from the kitchen and her worse fears were confirmed when she saw a man in dark clothes kneeling on her kitchen floor his head was buried under kitchen sink.

She screamed and hurled the brush at him as hard as she could she heard him grunt and turned and bolted for her bedroom slamming the door behind her, and scrambling for her phone. Her hands were shaking. She could hear footsteps coming down the hall.

"Oh my god where is my damn phone?" She whispered, feeling dizzy from the panic.

"Lena it's okay, its Damon, I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't know you were home." He called through her door.

 _What?_

"Why are you in my apartment?" She asked, taking deep breaths to calm her heart down. "I thought I was being robbed, or someone was planting a bomb or something."

"I'm sorry." She heard him suppress a laugh. "Your dad sent me over here to get your toolbox, he said you weren't home."

"Oh." She laughed suddenly. "I threw a brush at you."

"Yeah thanks, pal." He said sarcastically.

"I didn't know it was you." She exclaimed, she glanced in the mirror, holy crap, he's in my house. Okay calm yourself down, Elena.

"You could come out and say you're sorry." He said in a teasing voice, oh crap those chills again.

"I'll be right out, help yourself to a beer or pop or whatever." She said glancing in the mirror, she smoothed out her hair and took a few more calming breaths.

She stopped dead in her tracks just before she left, looking down at the old faded sweatshirt she had for the last five years. How did she explain _that_ if he recognized it? She took it off and straightened out her tank top before leaving the bedroom.

Damon was sitting at her kitchen table sipping on a coke. His black hair was messy and kind of unruly and he was wearing a thin fitted back tee shirt with all his hard muscles popping out. Her mouth went dry and it took a few seconds to compose herself before she walked into the kitchen grabbing a coke for herself.

"Hey." She said, turning to give him a sheepish smile before walking to the table. His eyes glazed over her tank top and down to her legs, darkening a little. She felt herself blush and looked away but she couldn't help but feel a little rush, he was totally checking her out. Damon Salvatore was checking her out! You are not supposed to get excited about that, the nagging little voice in her head, reminded her.

"I'm sorry I threw a brush at you." She said and he looked up at her the amusement in his eyes seemed to relieve the sudden tension in the room. "Did I hit you?"

"Oh yeah you nailed me good." he laughed. "Right in the back of the head. I was just coming out then crack."

"Are you _okay_?" She exclaimed, what if she hurt him?

"I'm fine it doesn't even hurt." He scoffed.

She rolled her eyes, some things never change.

"I should get you some ice." She got up again and he grabbed her wrist she turned and looked down at him, her eyes locking on his intense blue orbs and her heart was pounding all over again for a completely different reason.

"Don't go anywhere, I'm fine." He finally said, his voice seemed strained.

"Damon what happened to you?" Grayson opened the door and Damon dropped her wrist looking up at her dad fidgeting a little in his chair.

"I threw a brush at him." Elena explained.

"You what?" Grayson laughed. "Give me the long version."

"I thought someone was breaking in. I heard noises, so I followed them, then I saw a man in dark clothes bent under the kitchen sink so I tossed my brush at him and ran." She said.

"You didn't lock your bedroom door, call the police and either sneak out the window or find a good place to hide?" Grayson said, crossing his arms.

"Nope, I tossed my brush and ran dad." She said with a serous expression that twisted into a smile when she heard Damon laughing.

"What was a brush going to be good for?" Grayson asked.

"It gave me enough time to run to my room." Elena said.

"Where the guy now knows you are." Grayson said

"Do we have to do a safety lesson, right now?" She groaned.

"I think the timing is appropriate." Damon smirked.

"Thanks pal." She mocked his earlier drawl and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Didn't you have some concert to go to today?" Grayson asked cocking his head at her.

"Uh, yeah Mason had a meeting. It's no big deal." She said quickly, she didn't want Damon to feel bad about it; it wasn't his fault Giuseppe took him off of it and put Mason on. Personally she still thought that was a bad call, Damon deserved a chance.

"But you were looking forward to that all week." Grayson pointed out. "What meeting happens on a Saturday anyway?"

"Some office supply company or something." Damon said, she glanced at him, his face seemed normal not upset or anything about it.

"It's Saturday though." Grayson said.

"I guess we do weekend meetings and stuff sometimes." Damon shrugged.

"Dad work is work, it's no big deal." Elena said, praying for a change of subject.

"Elena I own a grocery store. I know about working long shifts better than anyone. But he knew about this concert for over a week. It's not like he couldn't have rescheduled or figured something else out." Grayson said.

"It was last minute, I guess." Elena said hastily.

"Was it?" Grayson turned and looked at Damon, officially putting him on the spot. His eyes widened a little and then finally he sighed and opened his mouth.

"No it wasn't, they called on Monday." Damon said his eyes flashing over to hers worriedly.

"But Mason didn't find out until today." Elena defended, why would Damon shift the blame to Mason like that? That really wasn't like him.

"Uh _no_ he knew on Monday." Damon said. "I tried to take it, but he insisted, I'm sorry Elena."

"No your dad called him this morning." She said, feeling her voice falter as that familiar pit settled into her stomach. Nothing sucked more than being lied to, truly. It really, really sucked.

"No Lena, my dad lets us do all the bookings and stuff he stays out of it. He wouldn't call Mason to do a meeting. Mason insisted on taking it, Amber even said something about his calendar being blocked off." Damon said her eyes locked on his and she knew he wasn't lying. Damon didn't lie to her.

But Mason did. Again.

"Don't you see he blew you off again and for what? To take a meeting he didn't have to take?" Grayson imploded.

"Dad don't," She sat down, her knees feeling weak, she buried her head in her hands. "He lied, again, and that sucks bad enough as it is. I don't need you making it worse by poetically summing it up for me."

"I'll take you to the concert." Damon offered, her head snapped up and she looked at him. He had a sweet earnest look on his face and despite her current mood, her lips twisted into a smile. Suddenly that pit in her stomach didn't seem as bad.

"We'd never make it this late, but thanks for offering." She said.

"Here." Her dad tossed her his truck keys. "You like shopping better than I do, you take my truck and help Damon out and I'll grab your car for the day."

"Help Damon shop?" Elena asked, getting up to get her keys for him.

They were hanging on the hook on her dining wall and she had to tip toe up a little to reach them. Tyler put the hook there to high on purpose as a joke when she moved into this place and she just left it.

"Are those even shorts?" Her dad sighed when she turned and walked with him to the door handing him the keys.

"Ha, ha." She said dryly.

"Seriously, burn those things." Grayson said.

"Good bye Dad." She rolled her eyes.

"We'll just meet at Ric and Jenna's later, they're having a party." Grayson said, kissing her cheek.

"See you later Damon." He saluted him.

"Thanks again, for everything." Damon nodded.

"So shopping?" She turned and raised an eyebrow at him, why was he going shopping with her dad anyway?

"Uh, yeah I got to get furniture and stuff…did _you_ know I 'm moving into Ric and Jenna's place?" He asked scratching his head.

"No Jenna never mentioned it." She said her heart racing again, she had to find a way to stop that.

It was kind of annoying at her age. She thought the fluttering and thumping heart ended with high school. Damon living next door... this was all kinds of… _not good_ the nagging part of her brain screamed.

"Must have slipped their minds, they didn't mention it to me either. You dad decided this is perfect because now I can protect you." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes from all those crazy villains in Mystic Falls." Elena laughed. "I feel safer already."

"Well you have your trusty hairbrush." He smirked.

"In case someone plants a bomb.." He had to add, laughing all over again.

"Come on smart ass, lets go shopping." She grinned leading the way.

"I'll drive." He grabbed for the keys but she pulled them away running ahead of him.

"Nuh uh my dad's truck. I drive it." She said.

He caught up to her easily and yanked them away again she turned to pout at him and he smirked down at her.

"Okay you can drive, on one condition." He said his eyes glimmering a little.

"What's that?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Don't ever burn those shorts." He winked and handed her the keys.

* * *

 _ ****Thanks again for all the reviews everyone! My laptop and I need a break now. But I'll have some more updates for you all tomorrow. Please review! I can't wait to read your thoughts! ****_


	8. Chapter seven

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Damon felt like he was on cloud nine sitting next to Elena in her dad's truck. He knew she had a body to kill for but seeing it on full display in those small clothes, particularly the tiny little jean shorts she had on, wow. He almost lost it the second she walked into the kitchen. A part of him wondered if she put those on just to torture him.

He went from being surprised he could function to surprised he managed to control himself around her at all. The urge to grab her, kiss her and pick her up so those long slender tan legs would wrap around his waist was so strong, it was almost painful. Of course if that wasn't bad enough, she had to oh so innocently go and grab her keys less than a foot away from him. The images that flashed through his mind when she was tiptoeing, her perfect little ass on full display almost made him blush, and he didn't blush.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and once again she proved she just keeps getting sexier. That girl behind the wheel of the big red truck they were in was just smoking hot. He was glad he let her drive even though he intended to give in the whole time anyway.

"Do you have kind of list of what you need?" Elena asked as they drove down Main Street where the stores, bar and hotel were located. She pulled up to the furniture place.

"Uh, well I have a bed, a microwave, a TV and stand, so…." He smirked.

"So, we're going to Richmond." She said casting a doubtful look at the small furniture store.

"I just need a table and a couch right?" He shrugged. "A few chairs."

"Uh lamps, mirrors, coffee table, dishes, bathroom supplies…"She started listing things off.

"My mom got me a box of bathroom stuff and a box of cleaning supplies." He said.

"What about cooking stuff, like pans and knives and stuff?" She had pulled back out unto main road and was headed out of town.

"I have some of that stuff but I lost a lot of it when I went overseas." He explained. "I'll take care of that. I'm picky about cooking supplies."

"Oh, that's right you always did like cooking." She said, remembering him helping her dad at the barbecues and Maria in the kitchen as well, "But you also need a coffee maker and a toaster, rags and kitchen towels that sort of thing."

"Should I be writing this down?" He asked.

"Nah," She shrugged. "If you think of a few more things later you can just get them in town. I'm a wing-it kind of shopper. I say we head over to Furniture World in Richmond then maybe we can just go to Target for the odds and ends."

"Sure." He said with a smile, he'd follow her wherever she wanted to go. He leaned back in his seat and gazed out the window, the goal being to _stop_ gawking at her legs, not that she seemed to mind. He knew she caught him more than once, but she didn't say anything. Although, he noticed her blushing and he caught her eyes on him a few times too. Clearly, the attraction was mutual he just wasn't sure to what extent. The fact remained that she had a boyfriend, even if she was pissed at him right now.

He wasn't sure how far to push it. He didn't want to scare her off or make things weird between them. He always enjoyed her friendship, even more so now that she was older and the age gap didn't seem as big. The line he slipped about the shorts made her laugh but she was really quiet and nervous in the truck for a while after that. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin their friendship, their entire families and friends were interwoven with each other for crying out loud. He had to be careful, patient and calm, all things he was never very good at being. Especially when he wanted something this bad.

They drove past the large lake that many of the town's residents boated and fished on. It flowed into a river that went through the edge of Mystic falls, and led straight to the actual falls. Which were really cool and kind of magic looking, hence the name. The lake itself was huge, Elena's family had a little cabin on the other side of it and it was nearly a 3 hour drive just to get there. Grayson used to take Damon and Stefan with himself and his son Jeremy up there to fish a few times a summer. Sometimes his dad would even take the time off to come with.

"Caroline called me this morning to go boating." Elena said suddenly. "He knew they were going, and he already knew he was going to ditch me. Why couldn't have told me yesterday?"

"It's pretty messed up." Damon said softly.

"I don't even get it, why lie to take a meeting? I would have understood if he called me on Monday. He figured it's been a while, better throw in a lie for good times, _oh_ and I'll ditch her while I'm at it." Elena's lips were pursed and she looked irritated, good she should be.

Mason gave up a day with her in this little outfit to go to a meeting? What an idiot, but he was smart enough to ditch her at the last second. He didn't want leave Elena open to find someone else to take her. Looks like that blew up in face; he had to hide a smirk at that thought.

But why _would_ Mason ditch her for a meeting anyway? He wasn't Mr. Work ethic. His brain tried to make sense of it and he just couldn't. Especially knowing Damon was here and Mason made it pretty clear he felt threatened. Pissing her off right now was a terrible idea, was he that stupid? Or just that determined to get back to his high school games of showing Damon up. Damon was definitely interested to see what the outcome of this meeting would be.

"You don't have to... you can voice your opinion Damon." She said after a while, as if sensing his inner thoughts.

"I think that the way he treated you today was really crappy and you deserve a lot better than that." Damon said slowly, he turned to glance at her and her eyes were fixed on him. "He has no clue how lucky he is to have you and you should know that."

She blushed a little at that and opened her mouth to say something, but he stopped her.

"It doesn't matter what I think though." He said calmly.

"Yeah it does. It matters to me Damon." She said her eyes wide.

"I...thank you." He couldn't help but smile at the way she was so quick to assure him.

"What I meant though, was that at the end of the day, no matter what your dad or me or anyone else says. It's what you think that really matters."

She pulled into the furniture place and parked but didn't make a move to get out; she turned her head so she was facing him.

"I don't always know what to think, you know? It's not all black and white in a relationship. A part of me knows that a lot of what people say to me is true, but another part of me believes in something they don't see or get, I guess." She said slowly fiddling with her ring.

"I get it Elena." He said and suddenly he did.

He was her age once and smitten with a selfish, snobby girl with a reputation to boot. She was trouble personified, which was exactly the appeal at least initially. He was a rebellious teenager and everything about her called to him at the time. Then as he started falling for her, falling for what he wanted to believe he saw in her. The small moments of actual vulnerability she showed, the illusion between who she was and who he wished she would be. Despite knowing deep down it would end badly and despite the heaps of what he realized now was very good advice. He let it play out to it's bitter end. The fallout really hurt though and he really didn't want to see that happen to Elena. But it was her life and he could only do so much without pushing her away.

She jumped out of the truck and he followed falling into step with her.

"Thanks." She said smiling at him.

"For what?" He asked.

"You know what to say, you get it." She said giving him a nod and a sort of meaningful look before turning back towards the store.

"You're welcome." He said softly.

* * *

Elena took charge when they walked into the huge store. She could tell Damon was overwhelmed. This was his first place and he had so much to buy. The store was huge, it was built a few years ago so he had never seen it. To think if Damon hadn't come into her apartment and scared her half to death he'd be shopping with her dad, for _furniture_. She laughed out loud at the image.

"What's so funny?" He asked glancing at her.

"I was just picturing you and my dad doing this." She giggled, leading him over toward the dining area for a kitchen table. "You would have ended up with a houseful of lawn furniture."

"I happen to have good taste, believe it or not Miss Gilbert." He drawled fingering the glass table with black legs and matching black chairs. Black, she rolled her eyes, it figures. It was nice though it had a classy modern look to it.

"Okay I admit good pick." She accepted defeat easily.

A salesperson hurried over to them, she looked to be in her mid-forties with dark blond hair and light blue eyes. She was dressed in the standard black pants and white blouse they all wore.

"Good afternoon, I'm Mary. Welcome to furniture world." She gave them a friendly smile and glanced at both of them but lingered on Damon for a second.

"HI Mary, I'm Damon, this is Elena."

She smiled and shook both their hands.

"Can I help you find anything?" She asked.

"Well I'm furnishing an entire apartment, but for now I'll take this table, if you can have someone put it aside." He pointed.

"Of course." She picked up her phone and called someone from the back.

"Where to next?" He asked looking at Elena.

"Um, end tables, and a coffee table, do you have a dresser?" She asked staring down the aisle, this place was huge. Maybe they should have made a list after all.

"No." He said. "My mom wanted the chest of drawers left there. It was an antique."

"Okay, well let's just head over to that section and start looking." She pointed down the aisle.

"You're the boss." He grinned walking into the direction she pointed.

"Is there anything in particular I can help y'all find?" Mary asked.

"Well we have a lot to buy, so I think we're just gonna walk around and grab stuff as we go." Elena said.

"Of course." Mary said. "I understand, furnishing your first apartment is so fun."

"Well..." Elena started to explain but Mary went on.

"I still remember me and my husband's first place. It was a shoe box , but it was ours." She smiled lovingly.

"That's really sweet." Elena smiled. "But we..."

Mary laughed suddenly, craning her neck. "Your boyfriend found the toys already."

Elena turned around and had to chuckle herself at Damon. He was looking at some huge stainless steel outdoor gas grill. He didn't even have a patio where did he think he was going to put it? It was a good thing she was here and not her dad.

"Y'all just holler if you need anything." Mary said giving Elena one last smile before heading off on her walkie talkie.

"Will do, thanks Mary." Elena realized she never actually corrected her.

"Hey Lena come check this out." Damon called. She put the thought out of her mind and went to join him, shaking her head no way as she walked over.

"You have nowhere to put it." Elena said as she got closer.

"Not right now, but my goal is to have a house within the next year." He flipped open the lid again and whistled at it. "Just look at the size of this thing."

"Don't you want to wait until you have a house and then buy whatever coolest grill is out then?" She asked.

"No I want this one." He said. "Now."

"What are you going to do with it?" She giggled at the way he sounded like a little boy when he said that.

"I'll just keep it your dad's house." He said bending down to look at all the knobs and whatever. "He does barbecues every Saturday anyway. He won't care if I come barbecue on my grill long as he gets a burger and I let him use it."

"He stopped doing the Saturday barbecues." Elena said quietly, a stab of guilt coming over her.

"Why?" Damon asked, he seemed to be studying her face.

"No one's around anymore, I guess." She said.

"There's you, Jenna, Ric, Caroline, Tyler and me. Plus whenever Stefan, Bonnie and Matt are home for leave I bet they'd come" Damon pointed out, "and I know my parents would come when they could."

She noticed he left out Mason but didn't comment on it, actually it was the first time he crossed her mind since they walked into the store.

"I guess it's my fault. It all went downhill when Mason kept showing up late to the barbecues and he and my dad would have words. If he didn't show my dad would use the time to rag on me about him. Things just started getting so tense for everyone...it just…well it sucks. I miss them." She admitted.

"So we tell your dad to start them back up again, and my grill is perfect motivation." He said rubbing his hands together like that's that.

"It's not that easy Damon, yeah we're finally talking if we tip toe around the issue, we can't do that forever." Elena sighed. "You saw how things get heated so quickly."

"You just have to figure it out; you think my mom liked Katherine? Just spend time with him and make that topic off limits for now. But don't let things keep going downhill with your dad. That's not fair to either of you." He said his face somber.

She wondered if her dad talked to him about this, he seemed off when he was asking her about the barbecues, regardless he was right. Her dad had legitimate reasons for concern, he went too far sometimes yes, but he was a passionate and stubborn headed man, much like herself.

"I want to fix it." She said feeling a lump in her throat.

"Then do it, barbecues starting next Saturday." He said.

"Next Saturday is the May day dance." Elena made a gagging face and he laughed. Her mom was forever trying to convince her she'd enjoy these Founder's events someday but she just didn't see it. Traditions are great and all but there is something to be said for modernizing things a little.

"We'll do it tomorrow." Elena said. "I mean if you don't have any plans."

"No I don't but it's kind of last minute isn't it?" He asked.

"Somehow, I don't think he's gonna care if it's last minute." Elena said. "I'm sure Ric and Jenna will come."

"I'll buy the food and everything. This is perfect, can you get Car and Ty too?" he asked.

"No they have the Lockwood Sunday brunch." Elena said. "Maybe they'd come by after though."

"Uh.. don't you have to go to brunch?" He asked raising en eyebrow.

"Not tomorrow." Elena said with a casual shrug, though the idea was already making her nervous, she'd never skipped it before, but tomorrow she would. Not only did Mason deserve it but her family was more important.

"Alright then." He said with a grin glancing back at the grill.

"My dad's gonna flip when he sees that thing." She said shaking her head.

"Yeah it's awesome." He smiled proudly and ushered over a sales rep to bring it up for him. Mary was hovering close enough to see him point to it and she got on her phone. Today was her lucky day, Elena thought, Damon had a lot of stuff to buy and he tended to have expensive tastes.

By the time they were heading towards the living area for a couch, they had picked out a few modern looking black end tables and a glass coffee table that would go with his dining table and TV stand. Damon found a couple of lamps he liked, and black leather recliner he _had_ to have. The running theme today was black so when they reached the couches she raced for the ones in brighter colors.

She flopped down on a big pink couch and grinned at him.

"I think you need some color." She declared.

"Not pink." He said with a shudder.

"Seriously though what about like red or something bold to offset all the black?" She asked.

"Like that!" She pointed to a deep red velvet couch.

"I don't know. I was thinking I wanted a black leather couch. Like my chair." He said turning his neck to find one.

"People are going to think you're a vampire with all this black." She rolled her eyes.

"Uh I think the velvet blood-red couch would give off the same impression." He said.

"Okay, so maybe not that one, but what about a maroon shade of red? It would be more masculine and less goth." She offered.

"I kind of like this one." He walked over to a gray colored futon-style couch with a black base.

"Is it comfy?" She sat down to test it and he sat next to her.

"Not bad." She said doing a so-so motion with her hand.

"Not bad isn't good enough." He got up and grabbed her hand. "Come on."

She let him pull her up and tried to control her heart from fluttering. He held on to her hand a little longer than necessary. The warm feeling it gave her and the butterflies were…not good! Came the voice again.

"Ooh look at this one." She pointed to a sunken in beige colored sectional couch. She realized she wasn't talking him into a red couch, but a non black or gray couch was a good start. She considered sneaking some colorful throw pillows in when he wasn't looking.

"It's comfy." He declared flopping down on it, she followed his lead and loved the way she just sunk right into it.

"It's like sitting on a cloud." She murmured laying back and closing her eyes for a second.

"You like it?" Damon asked.

"Yeah."

"Done." He motioned to Mary again who was walking over.

"My that's a beautiful sofa." Mary smiled, paging the men to come and grab it.

How was she going to help Damon get that in the building? She was relieved when she watched the men take it apart. It didn't seem too bad in smaller pieces.

"Did y'all find everything you need?" She asked.

"Yeah I think so." Damon mumbled.

"You always forget a thing or two, just come on back if you do." Mary lead them over to the register.

She had the bigger items rung up already, so Elena started setting the smaller things on the counter.

"Oh what a beautiful ring." Mary said glancing at Elena's hand.

"Uh thanks." Elena said her heart racing, she forgot about Mary's earlier assumption it wasn't like she could correct her now, right in front of Damon. She could feel her stomach tighten nervously.

Please don't say anything else, she begged.

"So when's the wedding?" She asked with another bright smile, Damon's eyes widened and Elena was surprised she didn't just die right there, because she felt like she did.

"It's not an engagement ring." Elena explained, silently begging this woman to stop talking.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm far too nosy for my own good." Mary laughed.

Yes, you are, Elena didn't say, instead she forced out a nervous laugh.

"It's so beautiful, it could certainly be an engagement ring."

"Thank you." Elena said, please just shut up now.

"You have good taste." She winked at Damon, and Elena decided that she was wrong before, _now_ would be a good time to die.

"Why thank you Mary. I happen to agree." He said with a cheeky grin.

She laughed and looked at Elena, "You have your hands full with this one."

Well if he was playing along, okay then.

"You have no idea." Elena laughed.

"The truth is, she's got me wrapped around her little finger." Damon said leaning towards Mary with a loud whisper, he gave Elena a little wink, and the heat traveled from her toes up through her body. She knew her face was flushed. Her stupid heart was fluttering again. It's a game, we're playing around with the woman, you are _way_ overeating, she attempted to tell her body which refused to listen to her.

"And he's sweet." Mary said finishing up ringing him up. "So sweet, I almost hate to give you the bill."

"What the damage?" Damon asked, she turned the computer to him and he simply took out his credit card. Seeming un-phased by it. That didn't surprise her, she was used to seeing money being spent freely by pretty much all of her friends now that Car had her own Lockwood credit card too. She missed Matt and Bonnie for that very reason sometimes.

Mary was all smiles and good luck as they headed out to get the truck, several men were helping them haul everything.

"That was fun huh?" He laughed giving her a little nudge.

See a game, that voice pressed on.

"Yeah, wow talk about assumptions." Elena forced a laugh.

"So, where to next?" He asked.

"Lunch." She declared patting her stomach.

* * *

Damon's favorite little taco place in Richmond was still there, but they ate fast and got back on the road. Richmond wasn't Mystic Falls and he a lot of valuable stuff in that truck. All in all that was the best shopping trip he ever had. Present company had everything to do with that of course.

Elena let him drive on the way back, they decided they'd stop at target before they got back into town.

"I wonder when Car and Ty are getting off the lake." Elena said. "We could use their help."

She started fishing through her purse then frowned.

"I left my phone at home." She bit her lip. "Can I use yours?"

"Yeah no problem," He handed it to her, and their hands met for a second. That same warm feeling came over him again. He noticed the way she seemed to sort of avert her eyes nervously. Maybe she felt it too; god he hoped she felt it too.

"Hey Caroline, it's Elena." She said. "I have Damon's phone."

"Because I went shopping with him and forgot mine." She said.

"Yeah well he ditched me and lied about it so..."

She held the phone away from her ear and Damon could hear Caroline squealing about what a selfish pig he is. He couldn't help but laugh, even Elena seemed pretty amused.

"I know Car I'm pissed at him too, just listen to me for a second." Elena said.

"What? No don't put anything gross in his bed again." Elena groaned.

"No please do." Damon called, laughing even harder.

"Damon!" She exclaimed swatting him lightly.

"Caroline listen are you guys back yet? Damon and I have one more stop then we could use some help setting up his new apartment." Elena said.

"Target for the necessities we got everything else already." Elena said.

"You were on the lake." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Yes you probably _would_ have, but I don't think Ty would have been very happy to rush you off the lake to go shopping." Elena glanced at Damon shaking her head and he chuckled again.

Some things definitely never changed.

"Whatever meet up with us the apartment building. The same one as mine. He's in Ric and Jenna's old place."

"Okay cool."

"Perfect, they'll be there in like a half." She said.

They made a quick trip in and out of Target. He let Elena take charge, she knew about hand towels and laundry baskets and all that stuff.

"I would have been pretty lost without you." He told her as they drove back to the apartment building.

"I don't think I would have thought of half of that stuff." He admitted.

"It was fun." She smiled brightly.

"Hey if you need some pictures, you should check out my brother's room at my parents place. He's an artist now, Well that what he's going to school for. He did all my pictures." Elena said.

"Really? Wow little Jeremy?" He said, he still couldn't believe how old he looked in the pictures Elena had of him.

"Not so little anymore." Elena said.

"Those pictures on your walls are really cool, he painted those?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, he's really good." She said proudly.

"I can't believe he's in California." Damon murmured. "All grown up and in college."

"I know, he has a girlfriend too. Anna, she's really sweet." Elena said.

"Little Jeremy with a girlfriend." Damon mumbled, there was that disconnect again. He felt like he missed so much.

" _Your_ brother has a girlfriend too." Elena informed him.

"What? He never told me that, for how long?" Damon asked.

"He won't admit she's his girlfriend that's the thing. It's his roommate, Lexie." Elena said.

"He's mentioned her, they've been living together a long time. He said they're just friends." Damon said.

"He's lying. I think he's afraid your mom will find out and make him bring her home or something. I have proof, well Bonnie does. She goes to school in Massachusetts. She had a break so she went to visit him two weeks ago. She said they were very chummy and they insisted she take _Lexie's_ room." Elena said.

"Why Lexie's and not Stefan's?" He asked.

"Exactly." Elena said with a smirk. "Because Lexie slept in Stefan's room _with_ Stefan the whole time Bonnie was there."

"You're right, my brother does have a girlfriend." Damon smirked, and now he had some good ammo to use on him with later.

"Is he coming back here to see you?" Elena asked.

"He will be after his semesters over. Looks like Ma's gonna want him to bring her with." Damon grinned mischievously and she giggled, her chocolate eyes sparking.

Caroline and Tyler were outside waiting for them. He pulled the truck up slowly and carefully backing it up so they could easily unload it.

Caroline rushed over and hugged Elena as soon as she got out of the truck.

"I'm so sorry. He sucks, he really sucks." She was taking quietly but Damon could still hear her, he tried to play oblivious and just started sorting through stuff on the truck.

"I don't want to talk about it, actually I had a good day despite him. I hardly even thought about it." Elena said in a quiet vice.

"Whoa this grill is awesome." Tyler's eyes widened when he saw it tucked in the corner.

"Yeah? I couldn't resist. I'm bringing it to the Gilberts and we have to get Grayson to start doing the barbecues again." He directed.

"Okay." Caroline nodded cheerfully.

"Yeah good idea." Tyler agreed.

He liked how he was still Stefan's big brother and sort of the one in charge, even now.

"Well let's start hauling this stuff in." Tyler said grabbing a chair.

Caroline and Elena brought all the little stuff in while Tyler and Damon hauled the furniture inside.

It didn't take long and soon Caroline was deciding where everything should go. He just laughed and decided to let her, he could always change things later. He brought Tyler with him to his room to put his bed together.

"This is so nice and modern." Tyler complained. "I wish I could buy something modern. My mom insists every room stay true to the original design."

"Stefan and I always had freedom with that. I'm glad." Damon nodded.

"I can't believe you bought Lena's dad a grill." Tyler said.

"Well its mine. I'm just storing it there." Damon said, was that what this was going to look like?

It was kind of what he was doing, he had no actual intentions to ever take it back, but Grayson wouldn't accept that kind of gift any other way. He didn't realize how obvious it seemed until now. Would Grayson see right through him and accuse him of buttering him up because he has the hots for Elena? It really wasn't for brownie points. He wanted to help Elena and Grayson fix things and this was a good start.

"Right." Tyler said giving him a look.

"Mason thinks you're after her." He whispered.

"Mason can think whatever he wants." Damon snapped. "She's my friend and I happen to be close with her whole family including her dad."

"Hey I'm not with him or anything." Tyler held his hands up. "He's my uncle. I tolerate him, once and awhile he's fun. He gets me booze so you know, there's that. But as Lena's boyfriend I can't stand him. The day she dumps him will be a good day, believe me."

"I'm sorry if I sounded tense." Damon said rubbing his head awkwardly, this is Ty, not another asshole Lockwood, he reminded himself.

"I'm just curious, are _you..._ after her?" Tyler asked in a hushed voice.

A huge part of him wanted to tell him, tell someone, it was killing him. Other than the unspoken prediction or whatever it was from his mom. He had no one to try and unload this on even just to sort out some of it, out loud. He heard Caroline's loud giggle from the living area and snapped out of it quickly. Anything said to Tyler would go to her, and then Elena.

"I don't chase after girls with boyfriends." He said, adding in the normally silently.

Although he wasn't so much chasing her as just being around, dropping very slight hints, and obviously failing miserably to hide his attraction to her. That wasn't so much chasing her was it? It was more like waiting for her. Which made him feel sort of pathetic, he didn't like that much.

"Alright just checking. " Tyler smirked, he didn't look convinced.

Well you did just buy her dad a grill, he told himself.

"You guys almost done?" Caroline walked in with Elena behind her, just as they finished and laid the mattress down.

"Holy crap." Caroline's eyes widened.

"Is this a new bed?" Elena asked.

"You saw his _old_ bed?" Tyler asked glancing at Damon quickly.

"When she was fourteen," Damon said giving him a hard look.

"Yeah I bought this one online and had it shipped home a while ago." Damon said to Elena who looked a little strange for a second.

"It's huge." Caroline flopped down on it. "Ah nice."

"Come on Ty." She patted the spot next to her.

"Get out of my bed, Barbie." Damon laughed.

She sat up instead and bounced up and down.

"This bed is awesome. Tyler we have to get a new bed." Caroline said.

"She'll never allow it." He said.

"Why don't you guys move out?" Elena suggested.

"Of a Manson?" Caroline asked with wide eyes.

Damon laughed at that.

"Car's getting a little jaded." Tyler said with a teasing gleam in his eyes.

She looked lovingly up at him. "It's his fault, he spoils me."

Damon felt a lurch in his chest he wanted that what they had, so bad.

"Lena seriously you have to try out this bed." Caroline laid back down and made herself comfortable.

She giggled a little and sat down gingerly on the edge next to Caroline.

Even that was enough to keep him awake for nights to come, thinking about her perched prettily on his bed in her tight little shorts.

"It's soft and cushy like your couch." Elena declared with a little smile.

"She picked it out, btw." He said giving her a wink.

Caroline's phone rang and she sat up to fish it out of her pocket she frowned at the display.

"Ugh, why is Mason calling me?" She cringed.

"I left my phone at home." Elena said. "I bet he's looking for me."

"What do you want me to do?" Caroline asked.

"Ignore it." She said. "I'll go call him back from my phone, then you guys want to go to Jenna and Ric's?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the house all moved in." Caroline chirped.

He was pretty much transfixed on Elena the entire time she sat on his bed. She got up and he managed to avert his eyes before she caught him staring, but he was pretty sure Tyler did.

"We should head home and change first, we'll just meet you guys there." Tyler said.

"Thanks for helping you guys. I'll buy you beer." Damon promised.

"Anytime." Tyler said. "Happy to help."

He waked the three of them to the door, Caroline and Tyler took off first. Elena stepped into the hallway and he followed her.

"Thanks for helping me today. I feel bad you spent your whole day off working." He said.

"That wasn't work it was shopping, the opposite of working." Elena gave him a goofy grin.

"I don't think shopping is the opposite, exactly." He said thoughtfully. "More like the effect, working's the cause."

She laughed out loud shaking her head a little.

"I should thank _you_ , I could have felt really crappy all day, but instead I had a lot of fun." She smiled.

"So did I." He said.

"Do you want to drive to Jenna and Ric's together?" She asked.

"I think you're just looking for a sober cab." He teased.

"Well, Jenna loves feeding me wine." Elena giggled.

Oh this was going to be a good night, his heart raced in his chest.

"Sure no problem, I'll drive, did you want to drop off the grill first?"

"Yeah good idea." She said.

"Just come knock on my door when you're ready." He said.

"Okay, it might be a half hour or so, I want to take a quick shower." She said, she turned to unlock her door.

Oh why did she have to tell me that? He thought desperately trying to keep his thoughts from displaying across his face.

"No problem, take your time." He managed to _sound_ normal at least.

"Okay see you soon." She turned around and gave him a wave as her door closed. He stood in the hallway for a long moment just staring at her door.

* * *

 _ ****Thanks again for the reviews everyone! Please keep em coming. I'm gonna start working on the next chapter right now and hope to have it updated tonight as well.****_


	9. Chapter eight

**Chapter eight**

* * *

Elena found her phone in the bathroom, she forgot she had left it there. She had a total of ten missed calls all from Mason and sighed heavily.

"I don't have time for a fight with you right now." She muttered, she opened up her text menu and typed up a message, smirking a little as she hit send. She put her hair up and stepped into the shower to freshen up after all the moving.

She changed into a cute patterned dress in yellow and white. It was sleeveless and fitted at the top with a little built in belt that tied around the waist. It was really comfy and easy to move in, it came down just a few inches above the knee. She paired it with a cropped jean jacket and her black ankle boots. She took her hair back down and smoothed with out with her flat iron before touching up her makeup.

Mason called again while she was in the shower and sent her a message; she ignored his call but laughed out loud at the message which was several questions marks to her: _I can't talk right now. I am in a very important last minute meeting-sorry._

It rang again, she looked at it and glanced at the clock it was almost seven already, luckily she got ready fast, but it was almost the half hour she told Damon she'd be.

"What do you want?" She snapped, finally just answering it so he didn't call all night or worse show up at Ric at Jenna's new place.

"What is your problem?" He snapped back.

"Oh the usual, my boyfriend ditched me and lied about it. Oh _and_ he tried to manipulate me into keeping his stupid lie on top of that!" She imploded.

"What Elena? Did Damon say something? What did he say to you?" Mason asked, his voice getting edgier as he spoke.

"The truth," Elena spat back.

"So it _was_ him, what are you doing with him Elena? What did you call him after I called you? You promised me you wouldn't say anything." He said.

She could actually see him pacing back and forth, his mind working overtime to figure out what she knew and how to scramble his way out of it. _Well not this time_ , she said silently. She wasn't in the mood to forgive him, not for a while. Hearing his voice only made her more pissed.

"No, I promised not to say anything to Giuseppe on behalf of Damon and thank god I didn't. I would have made a fool out of myself!" She exclaimed.

"Oh come on. I mean if you didn't believe me why didn't you talk to me?" Mason said.

"Seriously? You're turning this around on me? I don't think so. I didn't call Damon and ask him if you were lying Mason. The truth came out on its own. " She said crossing her arms.

"Oh I'm sure." Mason said. "I'm sure Damon made _sure_ it did. What were you doing with Damon, Elena?"

"Excuse me?" She snapped. "You're the liar Mason! You're the one that made up some big stupid lie to ditch me last minute for a business meeting. I don't have to defend my actions to you."

"I can explain Elena." He said his voice softening.

"I don't want to hear it!" She yelled.

"Elena…"

"I said, I don't want to hear it." She said again through gritted teeth.

"Please honey, I know you're upset, I'll come get you and we'll talk…" He went on.

"No Mason." She hissed. "I'm really, _really_ mad at you right now. I was sick and tired of being lied to, several lies ago so _right now_ …"

She closed her eyes for a second and took a breath.

" _Right now,_ I don't want to see you and even listen to your voice anymore." She continued, surprised by how firm and calm she sounded even while her heart was pounding.

"Give me _at least_ two days to cool off, or you're not gonna like what I have to say to you." She finished.

She was met by stunned silence and simply hung up the phone and then gaped at herself in the mirror.

"I can't believe I did that." She said out loud.

Normally, she yelled until she cried and usually threw something across the room. He talked and talked and then would come over and talk some more, beg if he had to. Whatever it took to until she agreed to let it go. He made some empty promise not to lie again and that was that. But that was a pattern and she needed to break it. It was time to take a stand.

 _He's the lucky one, you should know that_. Damon's voice floated into her head and she found herself smiling a little despite her tension.

She grabbed her purse putting her phone on silent in case he called again, but she was pretty sure that would back him off for a while. She meant what she said she needed some time away from him. She was mad and had a right to be, she didn't want to be talked out of being mad at him this time.

She took another breath feeling a little calmer as she left. She locked her door and turned to knock on Damon's door.

"Come in." His velvet voice called.

She stepped inside. "Damon?" She called.

"I'll be right out Lena." He replied his voice was coming from the bedroom.

She glanced around, really taking it in with all the stuff inside of it. The big couch sat against the wall with the TV across from it. The end tables looked great next to the cream couch. The kitchen table and even the leather chair he bought all flowed together really nicely. He still had quite a few bags from Target yet to put away but it looked amazing. It was comfortable and cozy looking but still masculine.

She snuck a smile at the bag with the blankets and throw pillows in it. He pretty much let her get whatever she wanted there and didn't pay attention. She planned on sneaking the pillows on the couch when he wasn't looking. They were a patterned squares of deep colors like maroon, forest green, brown and the same beige as his couch she thought they'd compliment his couch well.

"Sorry, I was trying to get my computer working," He said.

She turned to see him walking down the hall. He had changed into a black and red button up shirt and dark blue jeans. His black hair was kind of messy and tousled, but in a stylish sexy way that made her picture her hands running through it. It seemed to make those unbelievable bluer then blue eyes all the more intense. He was freshly shaved and smelled amazing, she wasn't sure if it was his soap or his cologne, but it was intoxicating.

Oh stop Elena…came the voice, her eyes didn't listen they seemed transfixed on him. He stopped and seemed to take her in, grinning a little. His intense eyes danced as he walked a little closer.

"Well hello, gorgeous." He said, her heart jumped into her throat with that, he called me…oh god the fourteen year old in her wanted to jump up and down and squeal so bad.

"Hey." She smiled a little she could feel her cheeks flushing under his gaze, did he always look at her like this?….no, no he definitely did not.

She recalled wishing he would and now…now damn it Elena, just stop, friends that's it. We're friends, I'm not fourteen anymore. I can't just forget everything and go back to some fantasy. I'm with Mason. The voice of her annoying conscious was like a cold slap in the face.

"It looks really awesome in here." She commented, anxious for an excuse to pull her eyes away from him.

"Yeah it turned out pretty great actually," He nodded glancing around.

Not as great as its occupant however, she didn't say.

"Thanks to you," He added. "Without you, I'd have a black couch and black table and that'd be about it."

"You picked out a lot of this stuff." She gave him a smile. "Give yourself some credit."

"The couch is awesome though. Definitely my favorite. I was trying to get my computer working so I could send Stefan pictures. No service." He frowned.

"You have to have them come out and hook your Wi-Fi up. You can just use mine for now. I'll give the password later, and help you get some pics to him." She offered.

 _Later?_ Why did you just say _later_? She asked herself, as his eyebrows raised but he didn't comment, Lena what are you doing? You said two days to cool off, this... _not cooling off_.

Okay, so he's hot and he seems to think I'm hot...or _gorgeous_ actually, she tried to bite back the smile. That doesn't have to matter right? She silently tried to convince herself. We're friends and friends are sometimes attracted to each other. So long as we don't act on it, she told herself, it was fine, everything would have to be fine.

"I suppose we should go if we're gonna catch my parents." She said glancing at the clock.

"After you," He held the door open for her and she slipped out jingling her dad's keys around as she walked out to the truck.

* * *

"Grayson what are you doing?" Miranda rolled her eyes as her husband finished up a roast beef sandwich at the table. "We have a party in a few minutes. I'm sure Jenna will have food."

"Exactly." He grinned gulping down his milk. "I don't want to be tempted to eat it and end up with food poisoning or something."

"My sister is not _that_ bad of a cook." Miranda crossed her arms.

"Um honey," He smiled a little. "You do recall New year's eve last year right?"

"It could have been the alcohol." She mumbled. Five of them ended up with food poisoning after Jenna prepared all the appetizers. Coincidence? Not in his book.

They heard his truck pulling into the driveway and he widened his eyes in surprise.

"I thought Elena was meeting us at the party." Miranda said pulling the shades up as Elena parked the truck and jumped out.

"So did I." Grayson stood up.

"Oh she looks so pretty in her dress." Miranda smiled lovingly.

Damon got out beside her and they started walking up to the door together. He leaned in and said something to her and she laughed shaking her head a little. Her whole face seemed to light up in a way he hadn't seen in a long time. They walked outside and met them on the porch.

"What are you guys doing here?" Grayson asked. "I thought we were meeting there?"

"I figured we could switch cars now." Elena said. "Damon has something to show you."

"It was kind if an impulse buy." Damon shrugged sheepishly. "Now I have nowhere to put it, so I was hoping I could store it here."

"What'd you do? It's not an ATV or something is it?" Grayson asked, he was hoping this kid would be a little smarter about spending money than his dad and brother.

"Oh." Grayson's eyes widened when he saw the state of the art brand new Weber grill. "Wow this is nice son."

He whistled pulling down the truck gate to admire it better.

"It's a _grill_ Grayson." Miranda said in a flat voice.

"Top of the line Miranda, "Grayson smiled. "Smooth and slick too, just look at her."

"You'd think it was a half-naked woman." Miranda whispered to Elena.

"Mom!" She exclaimed with laugh.

"See honey, this is what I was talking about. This is something worth splurging on. Simply on efficiency alone." He said to Miranda who rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Damon. I said no to a new grill two weeks ago." Miranda said.

"Well if I keep it here you can use it whenever." Damon offered.

"Why can't you keep it at your dad's?" Miranda asked.

"Don't talk him out of it." Grayson hissed a little, helping Damon hoist it out of the truck and unto the driveway so he could look at it better.

"Mom said no way, they already have a grill." Damon said. "Besides… Elena here was kind of hoping if it was here, you could start barbecuing again."

"Oh?" He glanced at her and she looked at him her eyes widening with emotion as she nodded a little.

"Tomorrow if you want," She confirmed, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Tomorrow? Don't you have a stuffy brunch on Sundays?" He asked.

"I'm skipping that tomorrow, so why not and then maybe after next week we can start them on most Saturdays again. I'll come I promise." She said her face earnest.

"I would like to try that, but I don't want…"

"I know you don't want Mason here and I won't bring him, on one condition." Elena said.

"What's that?"

"You don't bring him up." Elena said simply.

Could he do that? Every time he saw her he wanted to shake some sense into her, but he couldn't lose her and she was offering an olive branch here. He decided to grab it.

"I can handle that." Grayson said.

"Good." She said nodding again.

"I think that's a good place to start." Miranda said in a soft voice her eyes a little teary.

"Well let's go set this thing up and get headed to that party then." Grayson said.

"Thanks dad." Elena ran over and hugged him he gripped her back tight swallowing a lump in his throat. Miranda nodded at him and smiled through her tears. Elena smiled when she pulled away.

"We're gonna be fine kiddo." He told her.

"I know dad." She said, her dark eyes determined.

She walked over and embraced Miranda who was still looking teary. He took a breath and turned back to the grill.

He bent down to help Damon lift it and they brought it out to the backyard moving his out of the way for the one he'd always use now. Hopefully the kid didn't mind him burning out his grill. Somehow he didn't think he would. Grayson was pretty sure he did this because of the comment he made earlier about the barbecues. He wasn't entirely sure why he was helping with Elena, he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to that question right now in all actuality, but he was grateful nonetheless.

"Thank you for this." Grayson said quietly as they stood in front of it.

"Thanks for letting me keep it here." Damon said.

"Open invitation for you too, anytime you feel like coming over and cooking for us." Grayson laughed slapping his back.

* * *

Jenna and Ric's house was a small one story two bedroom white house. They had a screened in porch and a small yard. It was set up in conservative colors mostly browns and a touch of forest green. It was easy and comfortable which fit their style well. Elena drove her car with Damon, handing him her keys with a little grin when they arrived. He didn't mind playing it sober for the night if he got to watch her cut loose a little. Then again her parents were here. They arrived just behind them and Grayson was quick to the beer.

"We can't stay long Grayson." Miranda called following him. "We have church in the morning."

"What why?" He moaned.

"We have to go, we promised Lisa we'd go to her daughter's baptism." Miranda lectured.

"Who is Lisa?" Grayson asked earning a scowl from her.

"From my book club." She stressed.

"What book club?" Elena asked.

"Honestly you two." Miranda exclaimed throwing her hands up. "I think I should drink Grays, you're sober cab tonight." She snatched his beer away and headed into the kitchen with a laughing Jenna.

"That's what you call getting yourself in the dog house." Grayson informed Damon who chuckled.

"I heard that." Miranda yelled.

"Better go smooth that one over." Grayson quipped with a little wink before getting up to follow her.

Jenna came back out with a bottle of wine and some glasses and quickly got to filling them.

"Drink up, Lena." She said shoving a glass at her.

"Told you so," Elena gave Damon a look.

"Car and Ty will be here soon." Elena informed her.

"What about Mason?" Jenna asked with a cringe.

"He won't be here." Elena said.

"Good." Jenna looked relieved.

"So Pictionary?" Jenna asked.

Thy all shrugged and headed into the living room. Jenna and Ric paired up as did her parents so by default Elena was paired with Damon. He couldn't help but feel like this was so natural, sitting with Elena across from Jenna and Ric and next to her parents.

Grayson and Miranda were up first. Miranda was randomly guessing every movie she'd seen in the with animals in it and he just kept redrawing the same weird bear looking thing he was trying to draw over and over, motioning wildly to its head.

"Time's up." Ric declared.

"Five seconds to steal." Jenna declared.

"It's the lion king." Elena blurted out.

"How is that a lion?" Damon asked nudging her.

"She's got it." Grayson flipped his card over.

"How is that the lion king?" Miranda asked.

"It's a lion with a crown." Elena said, as Grayson nodded and pointed to the head of what he guessed must be the Gilbert version of a lion because he didn't see it.

"Hello?" Caroline and Tyler burst in and she was carrying some stereo or was that a…

"Is that a karaoke machine?" Damon asked rolling his eyes.

"Of course wouldn't be a party without one." Caroline chirped sitting down next to Jenna and Ric.

"Pictionary huh?" Tyler asked joining her.

"We just got started you guys can jump in." Jenna said.

"We're next." Elena declared nudging for Damon to draw.

He got Home Alone and figured they could get that, he drew a house first.

"House." She yelled he shook his head, and started on drawing a group of people with one alone circling that one.

"The intruder!" She yelled.

He shook his head again and pointed to the house and held his finger for word one and then the person for word two.

"Home…home alone." She yelled out.

"Yes!" He cheered beaming at her.

She jumped up to high five him her pretty little skirt fluttering up a little.

"That's two points for us." Elena bragged sipping on her wine.

Caroline and Tyler went next and got the note book which was an easy point.

Jenna went next and they got their point with dances with wolves. Luckily, Jenna was drawing because Ric was downing the bourbon fast and his eyes were already glazed over.

"Are we playing this right?" Caroline asked.

"Who knows we made up our own way a long time ago." Miranda explained getting up she snickered a little.

She started drawing a can looking thing or something.

"Ketchup, beer, whiskey," Grayson guessed.

"No…" She scowled and started drawing little mini stick figures, which made Elena giggle next to him.

Okay so she was buzzing already too, Damon grinned a little.

"Children of the corn," Grayson declared.

She shook her head again and tried drawing the bottle thing again.

"Syrup? Honey…It's honey and little people… it's, Honey I shrunk the kids!" He yelped.

"Yes!" She hugged him and he kissed her right on the mouth, Damon forgot how affectionate they could be. It was kind of cool how passionate they still were for each other. Elena shrunk into the couch in embarrassment though.

"Children of the corn." Ric laughed.

"I was thinking like elves or something." Caroline giggled.

"I knew all along." Elena said in a cute little cocky voice.

He smirked and yawned. "Yup me too."

"Well, all hail the Pictionary King and Queen." Ric rolled his eyes.

"See Ric _now_ you get it." Damon grinned.

"He'll get it when we smoke him." Elena said with a gleeful little laugh that was contagious.

"You're up Miss Pictionary queen." Tyler chuckled. "Show us what you got."

"I think I'd prefer Pictionary princess." Damon offered, and Elena gasped a little. Grayson glanced at him quickly but he avoided the gaze, careful Damon, he silenced himself and he wasn't even the one drinking.

"I like it." Elena declared standing up to get a card.

She went right to work drawing what looked like a spoon.

"Uh…spoon." He guessed narrowing his eyes.

She nodded and made a little swirling motion with her pen on the paper.

"Stirring," He said and she nodded.

"Stirring the pot?" He guessed, she shook her head and crossed out the first one and started drawing come circle thing.

"Uh no idea." He frowned.

"Okay I got it." She bit her lip as she drew a little stick person and made a big ear on the side of the head.

"Stir…ear?" He asked. She prodded him on. Drawing little circles coming from the ear she drew.

"Almost out of time," Tyler warned.

"Stir of echoes?" He guessed just before the sand glass ran out.

"Whoo! Hoo!" Elena jumped up and down.

"Guess you're eating your words now." She added smugly to Ric before sitting back down.

"The Pictionary princess it is, I guess." Ric gave her a fake bow and she giggled.

"Nice one princess." Damon went to high five her and somehow ended up squeezing her hand.

"Thanks." She whispered looking up at him through her glazed over brown doe eyes. He dropped it when he saw Grayson stand up but he just walked into the kitchen. Damon wasn't sure if he noticed or not, no one else seemed to notice, other than Elena who was blushing hard and downing her wine in an attempt to hide it.

They played until the game was declared too drunk to continue, most everyone was losing the ability to draw other than himself Tyler and Miranda who let Grayson drink after she finished her one cooling off beer. He and Elena had the most points followed closely by Tyler and Caroline.

"I think its karaoke time." Caroline said gleefully plugging in the machine.

Ric clapped his hands together looking excited.

"Oh no, Ric please tell me you're not going to sing." Damon groaned.

"On that note we're out." Miranda declared wisely.

Elena got up to hug them good bye she was getting pretty wobbly it was amusing to see her drunk.

"Get her home safe." Grayson told him as he stood to say good bye to them.

"Of course," Damon promised.

"I know. I don't have to ask anymore, never did." He was mumbling. Elena looked at him curiously, Miranda just laughed a little and ushered him out to the truck.

"Good night." Elena called.

"Lena, we're first." Caroline called from the living room, she was sitting on the floor thumbing through the songs.

"No way I'd need a buzz first a major buzz." Elena sat down on the floor with her.

"I think you have one, Lena." Damon smirked.

"Nah…" She giggled a little downing the rest of her wine.

"Here Ric go." She tossed the microphone at him and he shrugged trying to act nonchalant, even though it was obvious he was all excited to unleash his inner rock star.

Elena got up from the floor and resumed her spot next to him on the couch, much closer the she needed to be now that the other side was empty, not that he was complaining.

He picked out a song quickly and started it up. Damon cringed at the song that blasted through the TV as Ric started singing loudly and terribly along.

"Let's talk about sex, baby. Let's talk about you and me," Ric belted out dancing and gyrating toward Jenna who burst out laughing, her face red.

"I knew it. I knew you would pick something like this. You really are a history teacher." Damon shook his head.

"Geek." Tyler coughed.

"Ric my niece is here." Jenna laughed when he started thrusting his hips closer to her.

"Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be. Let's talk about sex." He continued, he would regret this tomorrow. Damon chuckled when he watched Tyler start recording him with his phone.

"This is going on YouTube." Tyler snickered.

"He's giving her a lap dance." Caroline gasped.

"My eyes, I'm blind." Elena suddenly turned, burying her head in his shoulder. It felt like the most natural move in the world to kiss the top of her head and he almost did! Had it not been for the sudden baritone voice Ric belted out the end of the song causing the impossibly perfect girl to burst out laughing and pulling away from him, he would have.

"What's that song like twenty years old?" Caroline mocked him.

"Hey, I sounded good." He put his arm around Jenna and flashed her a cocky grin.

"Hey Car should we do, whoop there it is?" Elena joked.

"That'd go great with Ric's mullet." Damon added

"I never had a mullet." Ric defended.

"Did to! I have the picture to prove it." Elena fished out her phone and found the email from Stefan. Everyone oohed and awed for the pictures especially Caroline who loved all the pictures of little Tyler.

"Okay Lena you're avoiding it. You're up." Caroline said shoving a mic at her.

"No way." Elena giggled tossing it to Damon. "You first"

"Oh no, I only serenade in private." He said fluttering his eyes at her a little. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to glimmer in response. He tossed the microphone to Tyler who smirked and handed it back to Caroline.

"Yep me to." Tyler said with a little wink at her.

"You do realize you have to serenade me tonight now right?" Caroline asked and Elena burst out in laughter.

"I'm sorry I just can't picture it." She said in between laughs when Tyler glared at her.

"I can." Damon said. "Tyler'd be all, _Oh Sweet Caroline_ …."

Elena laughed even harder tears rolling down her cheeks as soon as Damon started singing.

"Yeah that one!" Caroline jumped up and down. "I want you to serenade me with that song!"

"Keep dreaming. I don't sing." Tyler glared at Damon, who just laughed in response.

"I think you guys are just chicken." Ric declared. "I'm the only one with enough suave, style and looks to handle the mic."

"I've heard of getting beer goggles for other people, but yourself?" Damon questioned.

"Ric makes it happen. You heard the man." Tyler snickered. "And so will the rest of the world in about five minutes."

"You didn't really put it on YouTube did you?" Jenna asked her eyes wide.

" _Maybe_..." Tyler smirked.

"He's gonna freak in the morning." Elena snorted.

"No I won't. I always had a face for television." Ric drawled out before stumbling to the bathroom.

"Take it down Tyler, he has students." Jenna begged.

"But it's hilarious." Caroline laughed.

"It's just the back of his head. No one will know it's him." Tyler held up the video on his phone.

"And my whole face!" Jenna shrieked. "Take it down Tyler!"

"Tyler take it down." Caroline said in a no nonsense voice, she almost sounded like her mom for a second.

"Fine," He muttered fumbling with his phone.

"Ah man revenge can be taken to such a different level now." Damon remarked with a chuckle.

"You have no idea." Tyler snickered flipping through his videos.

"You should show him the one where Stefan was screaming like a girl." Caroline said.

"What? Yes please." Damon grinned widely.

"He made me delete that one." Tyler said.

"It was great though we used to drink at the graveyard sometimes." He started the story.

"The graveyard? Why not find some spot in the woods?" Damon sut him off. "That's just morbid."

"We all thought so at first too, only the major druggies hung out there, but then it sort of became a spot you'd dare your friends to go drink with you at." Elena explained.

"Yeah, but Stefan was always squeamish so we decided to pull a prank on him. I took him up there with a few girls and Matt hid behind a grave dressed up like a zombie. When Matt jumped out Stefan freaked, it was priceless. I seriously thought it was one of the girls screaming at first." Tyler told the tale chuckling.

"That's great." Damon laughed trying to visualize it.

"I have Elena's fire dance." Tyler snickered.

"Fire dance?" Damon questioned.

"No, don't show him that." Elena begged.

"Oh I _have_ to see it now." Damon said Tyler came over and handed him the phone.

Elena buried her head in her hands her face turning red already.

It was night and the camera panned around a bonfire stopping at Elena who was dancing suggestively by the fire. She had a big fluffy coat on, it appeared to be winter. She smiled at the camera and gave it a little wave. She stumbled backwards and her jacket caught on fire in the back all the sudden.

"Elena you're on fire." Damon heard Mason's voice; he must have taken the video. He tried to not let that bother him.

"I know." She said in a husky voice dancing a little faster.

"No seriously baby, you're on fire." He laughed, and _kept_ filming her, which Damon didn't really think was funny, but Tyler and Caroline were laughing and Elena was just burying her head in her hands.

"Oh shit." She suddenly started jumping around throwing her jacket off and yelping as Mason _kept_ filming and laughing. She started stomping the fire out with her boots laughing at herself. "Stop filming Mason" She demanded but she had a smile on her face. Apparently the heat hadn't gotten through her jacket to her skin at all but it _could_ have. The video cut off and Elena was bright red.

"I know." Caroline mimicked Elena's little drunken dance laughing with Tyler. Damon forced a laugh for show, but the whole thing actually disturbed him. It didn't amuse him at all.

"Shut up Car." Elena begged. "Let's find one of her that's embarrassing."

And so went most of the night. Damon was glad to actually get sort of caught up on things through video they had more embarrassing and funny ones than anything else, but it was still really cool. He liked seeing images of them as teens and then older. It made him feel less disconnected from them. Tyler even had videos of prom and graduation as well.

He was kind of itching for a drink after a while and wished he wasn't sober cab, but he promised and Elena seemed to be having a really good time. That was all that really mattered. He excused himself to the kitchen and got some soda eyeing Ric's whiskey. A glass of that would taste good when he got home.

"Hey now don't start, you gotta get these kids out of here so I can get laid." Ric walked in and swiped the bottle from him.

"I don't think you're getting any tonight, man." Damon smirked at Jenna who was right behind him and looked pretty irritated.

"Oops." He said turning to look at her, he stumbled over to hug her.

"Oops is right, go to bed." She pushed him away from her and he just laughed and went to sit at the table cradling his bottle.

"Thanks for driving her, she needs to let loose sometimes, you know?" Jenna whispered.

"Yeah it's no problem." He shrugged.

"She seemed happier tonight." Jenna said casually.

"She should always be happy." He said slowly.

"Maybe she would be if she had the right guy." Jenna said giving him a strange look, his eyes widened a little.

"Just saying," She mumbled before getting up to try and drag Ric to bed.

"I'll get the kids out of here." Damon said feeling a little overwhelmed by her drunken, hint _, suggestion_ , whatever that was.

* * *

Elena was feeling good as she slipped into her car beside Damon.

"This was fun." She smiled at him when he started her car up.

"Yeah it was." He grinned back in that adorable way he does.

"Sorry you didn't get to have any drinks though." She pouted at him.

"I don't mind. I'll have a drink when I get home." He said with a little shrug.

"It's nice not having to be the sober cab once and awhile." She announced. "It's perk number one of dating a minor according to Mason, by default I have to be the sober cab."

"What?" Damon said his blue eyes seemed to darken a little. "That's ridiculous."

"Yeah," She mumbled, they were already pulling into the building Jenna and Ric's place was close.

She followed Damon inside and right into his apartment without really realizing she was doing it until she flopped down on his couch and he glanced at her with an amused look on his face.

She laughed it off. "I figured I'd have a drink with you."

"Well I'm honored." He gave her a little grin, but his eyes seemed to be studying her, he was probably trying to gauge how drunk she was. She wasn't really sure, but she was feeling good she knew that much and so was this couch.

"You could have had one at the party, it isn't a far drive." She said as he walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Yeah well, precious cargo and all." He said. She could hear him getting a glass and pouring.

Precious cargo? She could feel herself melting again; thank god she was sitting down.

"You want a beer Lena?"

"Uh, maybe a pop." She admitted sheepishly and he chuckled.

"Sprite or coke?" He asked.

"Coke, caffeine off-sets alcohol right?" She guessed.

"I don't think so." He laughed again. "But coke it is."

"Do you have any food?" She asked, her stomach was growling. She wasn't brave enough to eat the meatballs or dip Jenna made at the party, and had warned Damon not to risk it either.

"I didn't go grocery shopping; I got pop and some beer they left here." He said. "Is anything open?"

"Why don't you preheat your oven. I have a pizza I can grab in a little bit." She sunk back into the couch, "As soon as your couch stops being so comfy."

She heard a knock coming from outside but it wasn't Damon's door.

She got up following the sound, oh it was _her_ door she looked through the peephole…Oh it was….Shit.

She opened the door and stared at Mason's back for a second crossing her arms defensively.

"I said two days Mason." She said from behind him.

"I had to talk to you." He turned around fast looking startled, he was swaying a little and she could see he was drunk too.

"What are you doing over there? I thought Ric and Jenna moved out." He asked, his eyes hazel eyes narrowing in confusion.

"They did." She heard Damon's voice behind her just as Mason's eyes enlarged with fury.

Uh oh, she thought with a gulp.


	10. Chapter nine

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

There was a brief moment of silence but it felt like hours to Elena as Mason stood in front of them looking from Damon then back to her, she couldn't remember ever seeing him this mad before.

"What the hell?" Mason imploded, he started toward the door his angry bloodshot eyes zoned in behind her on Damon. She jumped in front of the doorway effectively blocking him from going any further.

"Move Elena." Mason said, his voice was harder and colder then she ever heard it before. She flinched a little but remained steady where she stood.

"No Mason, you're not fighting him." She said, "Go home, we're not talking tonight."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" He asked throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"I think she was more than clear." Damon spoke up. She had moved away from him to block the doorway and now could feel him stepping closer to her, she gulped nervously.

"This is none of your business." Mason said his tone hard. He stepped closer to the door and in turn, her.

"You're at my door." Damon replied in a cool tone she felt him move closer from behind her again, any closer and he'd be touching her! She wasn't sure how he thought _that_ would diffuse the situation.

"Your door?" He shook his head and then actually laughed but not his normal joyful contagious laugh he sounded almost vicious. "You moved in here?"

"He lives here?' He looked at Elena, she gulped and nodded.

"You son of a bitch, you wormed your way next door to her?" Mason fired at Damon pulling on his hair like he did when he was really angry. He moved away from the door a little and was standing there shaking his head.

"I had no idea she lived here." Damon retorted. "But I'm not going to explain myself to you at _my_ doorstep. "

"No way, no way, no way." He started pacing up and down the hall mumbling and pulling at his hair. Elena let out a little breath stepped into the hallway.

"Mase, just calm down." She said in the best soothing voice she could muster as she made a step towards him.

"Elena stay in here." Damon suddenly had her arm and she turned and raised an eyebrow in surprise. He opened his mouth to say something but his eyes fluttered back to Mason who turned abruptly and rushed over to them.

"You don't tell her what to do." Mason said glaring down at Damon's hand on her forearm. "Let go of her."

"Just back off Mason, you're wasted, come talk to her tomorrow." Damon said he started pulling her behind him and out of Mason's grasp as he reached for her. He stumbled a little and almost lost his balance.

"Screw you, Salvatore." Mason swung for him but Damon easily dodged it. "Leave, just go in your stupid house. This is between me and my girlfriend."

"I'm not leaving her alone with you." Damon said firmly. He had let go of her arm but now he was standing over the threshold blocking Mason from reaching her.

"Alone with me? She's my girlfriend you piece of ahhh.." He screamed at the end as he slammed his fist into the wall. It was concrete walls with paint over them. She could see his hand immediately start to swell and his knuckles were bleeding.

Mason sat down by her door staring at his bloody hand. "Elena…"

"Mason why would you do that?" She sighed heavily and sidestepped Damon to step back out into the hallway.

"Elena please just go inside and let me handle this." Damon said reaching for her arm as she slipped past him.

"It's okay Damon. I can handle him. Just let me talk to him. I'm fine." She said turning to give him a pleading look.

He looked glaringly at Mason and then back at her again.

"He's not going to hurt me." She assured him.

"I'll be right outside the door." He said giving Mason another hard look before hesitantly going back into his apartment.

"I knew it! I knew he was poisoning you against me, they all are." Mason mumbled.

"That's not what's happening, you came over here drunk and raging and gave him every reason to worry." Elena said.

"How am I supposed to react to finding my girl in some other guys place, huh?" He scoffed.

"Not some other guy _Damon_ , and he's my neighbor now. I'll probably be over there sometimes and he'll probably be at my place. I told you he's part of my life you agreed to accept that. This fight isn't about that." She said keeping her voice firm.

"I don't care what we're fighting about or what I agreed to. I am _not_ okay with you being alone with him in his apartment in the middle of the night." Mason said.

"I understand that." She sighed. "I _do_ , but I've never given you a reason not to trust me."

"We'll let's see, you ignored my calls the night of his party, you didn't bother to tell me you had dinner with him at the grill, you failed to mention he moved in next door to you, and then there's tonight." He said standing up rattling everything off on his fingers.

"I didn't have dinner with him…" She mumbled in confusion.

"Oh at the Gille, that's right. I ran into him a while ago there, who told you that anyway?" She asked her eyes narrowing.

"It doesn't matter the point is _you_ didn't and I know you were sitting there holding hands Elena. What's that huh? I decided to just leave it be, not confront you. Then I come here to find you with him in his place after spending the whole day and night with him?" He fired back quickly.

"I ended up with Damon today after you ditched me." Elena snapped. "And lied about it."

"Elena..." He started.

"No, you have no one to blame but yourself for this. You lied, again. You ditched a concert that was a make-up gift for another party you ditched. Mason I'm fed up with you and you just…" She stopped and bit her lip as he gazed at her, his hazel eyes looked so lost and hurt…

Hold on to your resolve, she told herself.

"I need some time, a week or so, to clear my head. Then we can talk, but you need to go." Elena felt tears start form in her eyes as she got to the end.

"No please, just let me explain the concert thing." He pleaded.

"I can't, not right now." She pushed at his chest towards the entry door. She wondered how he managed to get into the building in the first place.

"Don't do this please. Just let me stay tonight and we'll talk in the morning, we'll talk everything out like we always do okay?" He begged his lip quivered and she bit her own lip.

"No, you have to go Mason." She whispered feeling her voice get shaky. "One week, please."

"You're gonna let me drive home drunk?" He widened his eyes and reached for hands but she pulled them away.

"I'll call you a cab." She said with every ounce of strength she had left in her, she was hardly able to hold the floodgate of tears back. She turned away so he wouldn't see them. Her purse was still at Damon's, she started for his door feeling Mason's eyes on her back.

"You need a week for what exactly Elena?"

She turned around and flinched his eyes were boring into hers and his tone seemed icier, she instinctively backed away closer to Damon's door.

"I'm supposed to just hang out and wait for you to come talk to me when you're done acting like a little _slut_?" He hissed.

"What?" She gasped, her mouth dropped open and his eyes widened and filled with an immediate regret. She could hear the door fly open behind her but her blood all started to boil at once and all she saw was red. She couldn't even fathom anything but Mason's voice calling her a slut, his icy cold eyes reflecting his icy cold voice.

After everything.…she was in front of him in seconds.

"You stupid selfish bastard." She slapped him as hard as she could with every ounce of strength she had in her. His head whipped to the side and his hand went to his cheek she heard Damon make some sort of whoa noise or something behind her, but she was too angry to even be embarrassed by her actions. A door opened down the hall and closed quickly. Hopefully the person didn't call the cops, that was the last thing she needed. She attempted to control herself taking a few deep breaths.

"I didn't mean to say that.." Mason stammered.

"How dare you? How dare you try and make me feel guilty and _for what_? I haven't done anything. I'm not the one who bails and breaks promises Mason. I'm not the liar. I'm not the cheater, that's you!" She whispered in a fervent voice.

He really should have given her the two days she requested, she was at a point now where everything was just bubbling to the surface and she couldn't hold it back.

She heard Damon's door close quietly behind her Mason looked up in surprise, but she knew he only came out to make sure she was okay when he heard what Mason said to her. She was glad he respected her privacy but he heard her call Mason a cheater and that really sucked, it wasn't something either of them ever talked about with anyone else. She didn't want anyone to know about it.

"When I find you with Damon in the middle of night..." He started to explain but she cut him off.

"You know that I wouldn't cross that line. I've never crossed that line. You _have_ Mason and you have no right to call _me_ a slut." She said glaring him down with fire in her eyes.

"That's not fair and you know it, this isn't about that." He stammered.

"Isn't it? You don't trust me, does that mean I shouldn't trust you either? You broke every other promise you made to me, who's to say you haven't broken that one too?" she demanded.

"Because you know I wouldn't." He dropped to his knees. "I meant that promise, that ring is proof of it. It was a mistake Elena a mistake that made me realize I love you. You know this and you know that I meant it when I promised to be faithful. "

"It's not fair... it's not fair for you to hold that against me now." He continued. "You accepted the ring, you told me you loved me too. You agreed to put it behind us."

Only in her messed up life did her boyfriend both confess to cheating on her, and then declare his love for her on the very same night. He said it was that action and the extreme guilt and sense of incredible loss the next morning that made him realize he was in love with Elena. He bought the ring as a promise to never cheat on her again and she took it, she believed him; she even made love to him for the first time that night.

She wanted to still believe in that guy, that guy was so intent to change. Who was willing to do anything to be the guy he claimed he wanted to be for her. She wanted so badly to keep believing in him but she realized that she just _didn't_ …all he ever did was let her down. He may not have cheated again, she wanted to believe he was honest about that at least, but when he lied about everything else was that even enough?

"I did…but then you start lying again, and nothing changes. You promise and then you lie, over and over, how can I trust you when all you do is lie?" She voiced her thoughts.

"I can explain the concert." He sighed.

"You can always explain…I'm tired of your stupid explanations." She spat out.

She just shook her head trying to stay angry but it started to fade into a mix of sadness, disappointment and anger. That knot in her stomach seemed to be so huge it was taking over her whole insides. Her eyes welled up with tears that she frantically tried to push back.

"Okay just, I'll leave and you cool down and we'll talk and we'll be okay." He stood up his eyes were watery.

"No…" She started.

"I said okay I'll give you a week honey, I'm sorry okay?" Mason begged.

"No Mason." She whimpered.

"Two weeks? Then we'll talk everything out, okay? We made it through hard times before and we will now." He said.

"We aren't going to talk." She said her lip trembling. "We aren't going to be okay."

"Yes we are Elena." He said in an almost childlike voice.

"We were never really okay." She slipped her ring off and he made a loud sobbing noise.

"No," He said as she pushed it into his hand.

"No" He said again, he tried to force it back on her finger, but she snapped her hand away and it fell to floor. She looked down at it lying on the carpet and couldn't hold back the sob that escaped her lips.

"It's…" She started to say.

"No don't say it." He clamped his hand over her mouth and she pried it off and held on to it for a second memorizing the look of his hand in hers before she took a shaky breath.

"It's over Mason." She said the words there was no going back from and dropped his hand.

"Elena, I love you." He begged.

She was too choked up to answer at this point, tears were streaming down her face. His broken face was killing her and she couldn't look at him anymore. She turned her head away from him staring at the ring on the ground.

"I want you to keep that it's yours." Mason's voice trembled.

The front door opened shocking both of them.

"Come on Mason time to go." Tyler walked in.

"No not yet." Mason stepped close to her he reached for her hair she let him brush a piece back from her face. "Elena please, you told me you loved me."

"I did I _do_ , but I love who you promised me you were that night, who I know you _could_ be…but I can't wait for you to be someone maybe you don't even really want to be. It's not fair to either of us. " She said, holding his face in her hands she kissed him chastely on the lips and stepped down, glancing at Tyler who was watching the scene with eyes as wide as saucers.

"I can, just give me a chance. I can be what you want, please baby?" Mason was begging and right in front of Tyler. She felt even worse, she wasn't even sure how she was still standing upright at this point.

"Good bye Mason." She whispered closing her eyes tight.

"No!" He exclaimed.

"Come on Mase, we're leaving." Tyler grabbed Mason's arm and he jerked away.

"I'll drive myself." He spat out.

"Mason don't be stupid tonight please?" Elena begged her eyes snapping open with worry.

"Why do you care?" He asked, "I don't a have girl telling me what to do anymore."

His voice broke at the end and he quickly turned and started for the door trying to hide his tears from Tyler.

"Tyler…" She begged.

"I'll get him home." Tyler quickly turned to follow Mason, he wrenched his truck keys out of his hand stared dragging him outside.

"It's not over, Elena." Mason called as Tyler pulled him outside with him. The big entry door slammed heavily against the force of Tyler dragging Mason.

The sound seemed so final. She looked down at the ring on the ground again and her knees finally buckled, she collapsed to the floor with a loud sob.

The ring was in front of her, it seemed to just mock her, she threw it down the hall and then buried her head in her knees. A door opened and she felt a gentle hand rub her back, she looked up at Damon her eyes swimming with tears of loss, sadness, anger, regret, guilt and so many things. She considered getting up and chasing after them, taking it all back.

But she knew she couldn't do that, not this time. She knew it this morning when she was hit with another betrayal; it tipped the scale when she already knew she was slipping away from him. She knew this was coming, she knew it for a while now, she just ignored it and so did he.

Even before the talk she had with Jenna but that had definitely made her start to face it. Maybe she would have forgiven him for the concert and they would have moved on added it to her knot of disappointments. But the next lie, or the lie after that would have resulted in this sooner rather than later, because she was changing. It's why she asked for time, because she wasn't entirely ready to face it yet, to let go yet.

"Come on let's get you inside." Damon said in a soft voice she just nodded but her limp body didn't or couldn't move. He gently pulled her up to her feet she felt herself falling into him he wrapped an arm around her waist holding her against him, as he fished for her keys from her purse with his other arm and opened her door.

He flipped the hall light on and started walking her towards her couch, but she stopped and crushed her head into his chest wrapping both her arms around his stomach sobbing into his chest. He wrapped her up into a hug and held her there. His hands reached for her hair and he stroked it soothingly, as her sobs finally subsided she pulled away, wiping her wet cheeks with her jacket sleeve.

"Why don't you go sit down? I'll make you something to eat and get you some water, okay?" He gently touched her cheek, even now she felt the warmth of his touch, but now it made her feel so guilty what right did she have seeking comfort in someone else? She broke Mason's heart tonight.

"You don't have to take care of me." She said stepping further away. She walked into the kitchen and fumbled for a glass. Her hands were still shaking and she felt sort of sick, she grabbed her water pitcher from the fridge and attempted to pour. Her hand was shaking so bad she was spilling all over the counter and her eyes were so blurry with tears she couldn't see.

"I want to." He took the pitcher from her and finished pouring it. He took her arm gently but firmly and led her over to the couch. He sat her down and came back with her water glass. She took it numbly and sipped from it while he walked back into the kitchen.

"You want a pizza or grilled cheese?" He asked.

"I can't eat anything." She mumbled.

"You were hungry before…" His voice trailed off.

"I'm not anymore." She said.

"I'm going to make a pizza okay. I'm starving, and if you change your mind it'll be there." He opened her freezer.

"Damon, I don't deserve this right now." She said.

"Deserve what?" He stepped out into the living room and walked towards her.

"This, comfort, being taken care of. I _should_ feel like shit right now…" She started.

"No you shouldn't _ever_ have to feel like shit." He said, he walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"But you heard...it was _me…_ he begged..." She stammered, trying to keep the lump in her throat down she didn't want to keep seeing Mason's broken face in her mind.

"I didn't hear anything when I went back inside." Damon said gazing at her curiously. "I didn't think you wanted me to hear all that so I went in and called Tyler to come get him. "

"Oh." She said, "I uh…Damon, I just broke up with him."

"What?" His eyes widened much like Tyler's had earlier.

Saying it out loud made it all the more real and she felt a fresh batch of tears coming on. He reached for her but she shook her head, gathering herself enough to stand up.

"I'm going to change." She mumbled. "Pizza will be okay."

"Okay." He nodded at her and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

She slipped her comfy flannel pants on and a long sleeved tee shirt she stood in the mirror looking at herself for a long moment. She couldn't believe that really just happened. It was over, it was really over.

It was the right thing to do, past time, the voice that annoyed her earlier was making sense now, but she still just kept seeing Mason's teary eyes and it filled her with so much guilt. She made her way back out into the kitchen. The pizza was cooking and Damon was sitting on the couch. He had a few cokes on the coffee table.

"Break ups suck and hurt no matter what or who makes the choice." He said in a quiet voice. "It's okay to feel however you feel and it's okay to let yourself be comforted too."

She sighed and sat down leaving a good amount of space between them but she angled her body so she was facing him.

"I gave up on him, on us. I couldn't take it anymore, it was coming for a while I think, but when he called me that, and I snapped. It brought up some old issues that I guess I didn't really get over...I reached a breaking point, but he …he begged and he cried and he seemed so lost. He needs me in a lot of ways, I just, I feel like I failed." She said, slowly looking at her lap.

"It sounds like _he_ did, not you. It takes both people to make it work, if one person checks out all the time, then that's the one who's failing the other." Damon said, she felt her raw nerves start to settle a little.

The sick feeling finally started to go away, she knew it would probably hit her again in the morning when reality sunk in, but for now it felt good to talk to Damon about it. He understood her in a different way and he didn't judge her or just spout off about what an ass Mason was. He always knew what to say.

"The point when I knew tonight, when I knew I had to end it was when he said, we'd talk and we'd be okay...that's not true. We're never okay. I hate the lies. I hate betrayal and I hate not being able to trust him. Every single time, we talk and talk and move on but it's never _really_ okay with me. "

"It just got shoved under the rug waiting for its moment to come barreling out with all the other disappointments?" Damon guessed. "Waiting for the perpetual blowup you know is coming, you just pretend isn't?"

"Yeah," Her eyes flickered in stunned surprise. "Yeah exactly, and I'm sick of waiting for it. I realized at that moment that today on my 'break' from him I felt more like myself again then I have in a really long time. Without him I think…I'm okay, and I don't know if I can say that if I stay with him." She gulped.

"You're smarter then me. I waited for the blowup." Damon said. "It was worse than you even want to imagine."

"I know about that." She stammered. "Jenna told me."

"Oh." He looked down at his lap; the pizza timer went off, ending the awkward moment when he jumped up to get it.

"I really appreciate how, you've been. I can get why you would hate him far more than anyone else, but you've been so much more respectful of him then he's been of you." She said slowly.

"I told you I would." He said in a strained voice.

"I didn't know until very recently. It made me think really hard about my relationship with him, and who he is because that guy isn't the guy I know. But he lies so much maybe I don't know him at all." She admitted.

"That guy was a complete ass. If I'm being honest from what I've seen so far nothing's changed." Damon said.

"He's not vindictive and cruel like that." Elena sighed. "I've never seen him like that anyway, until tonight when he called me a slut like that. "

"That was way out of line; I was ready to deck him. You did it for me though." Damon smirked.

She managed a slight laugh. "That was not a normal for him. He's never been disrespectful in that way towards me."

"I'm sorry Lena, maybe not in front of you, but he made some comments at work one day that were bad and I shut him up." He informed her.

"What?" She frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Elena, I was trying to just be your friend and stay out of it like you told me too." He sighed heavily.

"I know...I get that" She mumbled. "So, what did he say?"

"It doesn't really matter, what does is that he doesn't deserve you and you did the right thing. You're going to feel that soon enough, I know you will." He promised her squeezing her shoulder.

She gave him a weak smile and reached for a piece of pizza.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into all this." She said after a little while.

"I didn't get dragged into anything. I'm always going to be here for you." He said.

"You heard some things..." She stared at her plate.

"Jenna told you some things." He retorted with a little smirk.

"Right, guess we both know how it feels to be cheated on." She shook her head. "I forgave him for it though. I mean he didn't hurt me with it like she did to you, but still you must think that's pretty pathetic."

"No I don't." He said. "I understand."

"It's okay if you do, maybe I was, but he came to me you know? He didn't have to, I never would have known. We were still fairly new as a serious couple at that point but we'd been dating for a while. We hadn't you know…yet. He left for a business trip in Florida." She felt tears in her eyes, she never retold this story before.

"You don't have too..." He started.

"I want to get it out." She said. "I never told anyone, and it always sat there in the pit of stomach."

"I know." He said and she could see he did.

"So he came back and had this romantic candle lit dinner set up on the roof of the Lockwood estate. He was dressed all formal but then he drops a bomb on me. One second I'm oowing and awing over his little set up and then I'm sitting there shell shocked while he tells me he hooked up with ex-girlfriend Jules. He claimed she came on to him, he was really drunk, it was a mistake, the whole deal. I was ready to walk away but he convinced me it was that action that made him realize what he had and he loved me and couldn't imagine being with anyone else ever again. That's when he gave me the ring and I took it." She wiped her eyes and felt that pit finally start to dissolve.

"Since then I don't think he ever strayed again, but tonight it all came back up again and I realized that even on that night when I said we were 'okay' we weren't. We never were after that." She added sipping her coke slowly.

"You think you move on but the trust is gone and without trust you can't survive." Damon said.

"So…you knew that Katherine was cheating?" She asked.

"Not about Mason. It was a while before that a similar deal to yours, we hadn't been together that long but we were getting serious. She came to me and told me about some guy before I found out and swore it would never happen again. That worked out well." He scoffed.

"I'm sorry." She bit her lip, nothing was worse than being cheated on but to forgive and then have it thrown in your face that it happened again? She couldn't imagine, didn't want to imagine it.

"I'm not. It turned out for the best. It will for you too. Better than it did for me. Jules may have been a mistake but Mason proves that he constantly repeats his mistakes. I wouldn't trust for a second that he hasn't strayed again although I couldn't fathom _why_ for the life of me." He said.

"I want to believe he was honest about that at least." She sighed heavily.

"I know, I get it." He said the words that didn't need to be said, he got it more than anyone.

"You really do." She mumbled, she let herself sink back into her couch and shut her eyes for a second. She did feel comforted in his presence but that comfort made her feel guilty knowing how Mason would feel about _who_ she was discussing their downfall with.

"I feel weird." She said for lack of a better word. "It's like this random mix of emotions and my head is spinning. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel, guilty, sad, should I still be mad?"

"Be whatever you are." He said squeezing her arm.

"I'm exhausted." She decided.

"Why don't you get some sleep then?" He asked, "Go ahead. I'll clean up and let myself out."

"Thank you." She gave him a weak smile and stumbled into her bedroom. She flopped down and closed her eyes, passing out in mere minutes.

She so deeply asleep she didn't even sense Damon come in and gaze down at her before softly ghosting his hand down her cheek.

* * *

 _ ****When I first wrote this chapter, it literally wrote itself. I hadn't even planned the break-up to happen that soon. As I wrote it, Lena took over and it all just came out and I thought well this is what Elena wants, this is how it's going to go. It was a very emotional chapter and even though the break-up happened fairly fast I still like it right here. The original story was 27 (loooong) chapters and I sort of wrote myself into a corner I couldn't get out of to properly end it.**_

 _ **I am going to make some changes from chapter 10 and on. The core D and E love story will stay the same, (I'll probably add more scenes for them, actually) but a lot of the Mason stuff will change in that he won't stay a big part of the story. I want to be able to wrap it up in about twenty chapters give or take.**_

 _ **If anyone would like the original (unfinished) story I can email it to them, just let me know in a PM.**_

 _ **I hope you will all like the second half of the story, even if it is a little different then the original.**_

 _ **I'll be back with chapter 10 tomorrow, now that I'll be re-writing the chapters instead of just editing them, my updates won't be this fast anymore, writing takes much longer then editing.**_

 _ **Thanks again for all your reviews and feedback, please keep them coming!**_


	11. Chapter ten

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Elena woke up early the next morning. The prior nights events all seemed to hit her at once and she had to lay back down. Her head was spinning so bad it took her a few more minutes before she was willing to try and stand again. Finally her head stopped spinning and her second attempt at getting up and moving was successful.

She made her way to the bathroom and flushed her face with cold water. She stared at her hand minus the ring for a few seconds, a strange reality setting in. She left the bathroom slowly and walked back into her room. She just felt numb and cold and so tired. She considered burying herself back in bed and facing this day later, but she knew she couldn't do that. Life had to go on.

She shivered a little and shut her bedroom window. She grabbed her sweatshirt off the chair and pulled it on over her tee shirt. She instantly felt warmer and less numb. She had made her way to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee when someone knocked on her door.

She opened the door to Caroline who was holding two cups of gourmet coffee and a bag of donuts from the bakery in town.

"Elena oh my god!" She raced inside and set everything down on the table before rushing back over to embrace Elena.

"Tyler told me this morning. I would have come over last night, if I had known." She said as she pulled away.

"It's okay Car, Damon was here." She said, she didn't add that she wouldn't have wanted anyone else last night, even Caroline.

"What happened? What did that pig do now? You really ended it?" Caroline asked all at once.

Her questions made Elena dizzy all over again. She made her way to the table sitting down and reaching for one of the coffees.

"I need a second." She finally said.

"I'm sorry, you're...I'm _way_ too much." Caroline flushed pink.

"No you're fine. I have to get ready for this. I have a barbecue at my parents today. My dad's probably going to do a happy dance." Elena said dryly.

"No one will be happy to see you hurting." Caroline sat down and reached for her hand.

"Thanks." Elena sighed and squeezed her hand back. "I did the right thing, I know I did. I mean I feel sad and regretful and sort of guilty, but holding on was only hurting us both more. I had the best day I can remember yesterday until he showed up. What does _that_ say?"

"It says you're happier without him." Caroline said.

"I think that's true." Elena said. "I really do. His face though, he was so looked so broken."

She swallowed back a lump in her throat.

"He has no one to blame but himself. He had to know you weren't going to put up with his crap forever." Caroline said. "So what happened, what did he do?"

"He didn't do _one thing_ , it's everything. It just kept building up and yesterdays lie was one too many. I really just wanted a week off. I needed some time to think, to reevaluate the relationship...but"

"But he wouldn't even give you that would he?" Caroline guessed.

"No. He showed up here drunk last night and went into a jealous rage when he saw me with Damon. Then all the sudden in the middle of this huge blow-up we were having...I just _knew_. It was over. He weren't going to be okay this time. We never really were." Elena let out a long drawn out sigh as she fiddled with her cardboard coffee cup. She could smell her own coffee brewing, but the rich chocolate mocha was exactly what she needed this morning. She'd never felt so drained, your best friend always knows what you need and when.

"He never treated you right. I just wanted to strange him sometimes, and you." Caroline admitted as she opened the box of pastries and helped herself to one.

" _Me_?" Elena narrowed her eyes and she sipped from her mocha.

"Yes you, because you're smarter then that. You know how a girl should be treated. Yet you kept making allowances for him." Caroline was as blunt as usual but she was right.

"I know. I guess I just always saw something others didn't. I saw the man he could be, and I still think that guy is in there somewhere. I just can't wait any longer for him to emerge." Elena grabbed a raspberry filled Bismark and gave Caroline a weak but grateful smile.

"I have to ask if this sudden clarity had anything to do with your new sexy neighbor." Caroline asked and Elena's eyes widened.

"I..no, maybe, I don't know." Elena admitted, feeling the guilt settle in her gut.

"It's okay if it does. You don't have to feel bad about it. You were obsessed with him for years. No one could blame you." Caroline assured her.

"It's wrong. I shouldn't be contemplating my feelings for another guy one day after my break-up. I knew that's Mason's jealousy wasn't fully unwarranted." Elena frowned.

"So what if Damon stirred up some very old dormant feelings in you? You didn't act on them. You did nothing wrong here, Lena. If he's part of what made you realize it was time to let go of a really unhealthy relationship, then I think that's a good thing." Caroline said squeezing her hand again.

"I guess..." Elena said with a doubtful look on her face.

"The bottom line is that if your relationship was happy and secure, your heart wouldn't be open to anyone else." Caroline said.

"When did you get so smart?" Elena teared up a bit and leaned over to hug her.

"It's going get better, sooner then you realize. You are happier without him Lena. Take it from your best friend, I would know." Caroline said.

"I know it will. I'm already feeling a little better. I almost jumped back into bed today, but I don't want to put it off. This was my choice and I need to own it and start my life without him." Elena said.

"Good for you." Caroline grinned.

They polished off the donuts and the remainder of their coffee. They opted to discuss school events and other things for a while, getting Elena's mind of Mason for a bit. She bit her lip when the clock struck nine. What time would Mason be up? What would he do today? She was scared to see him she didn't _want_ to see him yet.

"You okay Lena?" Caroline asked.

"I was just thinking about what I'm going to do when he shows up here to get his truck." Elena muttered.

"Tyler already grabbed it." Caroline said.

"Really?" Elena embraced her. "Thank you."

"You are going to have to deal with running into him though. It's a small town." Caroline warned.

"I know." Elena said.

"He might try and get you back." She added.

"I know that too, but this is it. I'm done. I'm not going back to him." Elena stood up and walked over to the fridge. She started peeling off the pictures of Mason one by one. Caroline fished out a lighter from Elena's drawer.

"You sure you're ready for this part?" Caroline asked.

"I'm sure." Elena said.

* * *

Damon was woken up by an early call. He reluctantly got up to answer when it started ringing for the second time. He hardly slept after he left Elena's apartment last night. He spent most of the night suppressing an urge to go and make Mason pay for every tear he ever made her shed. The only thing that managed to stop him was what he spent the rest of the night doing. Thinking about her, how she was looking at him during the day, how she seemed to react to him, how she felt in his arms and how bad he wanted her to be his.

He picked up the phone and rolled his eyes seeing it was his mom calling. He should have figured she'd call or be by every day.

"Good morning Ma." He answered stifling a yawn.

"Are you just waking now?" She asked.

"I had a late night." He admitted.

She laughed. "Did you spend any of if it with your neighbor?"

"Why do you ask?" He quipped with a little smirk. "That was clever by the way, Ma."

"I thought so." She said.

"How did you know anyway?" He asked. "I wasn't even here yet."

"The question is _what_ did I know, when you figure that out. I'll tell you _when_ I knew." She quipped.

"It's way too early for riddles." He moaned.

"Well wake up, grumpy boy. I was calling to see if you would like to meet us at the Lockwood brunch."

"I'd rather stick forks in my eyes." He said.

"Elena will probably be there." She said casually.

"Actually she won't. She's coming with me to her parents for a barbecue today." Damon said, an easy grin finding its way to his face.

"Oh." Maria said in surprise. "Well never mind the brunch then. Your father and I will represent the family."

"Why bother? We don't owe them anything." Damon said.

"We owe them quite a bit actually. Let's not start this." She said. "Just tell me why Elena is skipping the brunch? Carol's going to be upset."

He knew his mom and if he was to tell her about Mason and Elena she'd call Miranda the second they got off the phone. This was Elena's news to tell, however she saw fit.

"She wants to spend some time with Grayson." Damon said. "They're starting to talk again."

"That's wonderful; no doubt you had something to do with that?" She guessed.

"It doesn't matter." He said. "I should get going. I need coffee desperately."

"Enjoy the barbecue." She said. "Wear a blue shirt, it will bring out your eyes."

"Ma." He groaned.

"Elena would probably like it." She teased.

"You can stop playing match maker, Ma. I'll take it from here." He said.

He laughed a little as he ended the call. He headed into the kitchen to make some coffee, when he realized he still hadn't gone grocery shopping yet. Elena bought a coffee maker but she didn't pick up coffee either. He considered going to borrow some from her. But if she was still sleeping he didn't want to wake her up.

"A coke it I guess." He opened the fridge when he suddenly heard a loud alarm go off.

He opened his door, it sounded like a fire alarm coming from Elena's and he could smell smoke. He raced to her door in a panic.

"Elena!" He stopped and froze.

She was standing on a chair frantically waving towel over the fire alarm laughing, while Caroline was running water down the sink which was full of ashes.

"Sorry Damon." Caroline giggled, "We didn't know the fire alarm would go off."

He scratched his head sheepishly. Elena had stopped laughing and was staring at him with wide doe eyes her mouth slightly parted.

"But I gotta say if all fire fighters look like you. I'm gonna start 'em more often." Caroline added with a little laugh.

He had rushed out so quickly he didn't bother to put a shirt on. All he had on were his black flannel pants that hung really low on his hips. The fire alarm had stopped at some point and Elena hopped down, trying to look anywhere but at him. He tried to hold back the wide grin. Knowing he affected her the way she affected him made him well, freaking giddy. But he knew he still had to be patient.

"I'll go grab a shirt." He offered with a little laugh.

"Why?" Caroline frowned.

"Car!" Elena laughed and gave her a little swat.

That's when he noticed what _she_ was wearing. It was now a faded gray and the black and silver logo was almost gone from years of being washed and worn. But there was no mistaking it. It was the sweatshirt he had given her, all those years ago. The worst night of his life, when little fourteen year old Elena Gilbert unknowingly backed him down from the perpetual ledge. Had she not come into his room that night and took his mind of off what happened and comforted him without even really trying. He was sure he would have driven to Lockwood estate drunk and enraged. He could have ended up in jail and messed up everything.

He remembered thinking she was adorable _to_ _o_ adorable that night when she slipped it on. It had disturbed him a little at the time, she was only fourteen. But now it didn't disturb him at all, she was freaking sexy as hell in his sweatshirt. He had an urge to see her in more of his shirts and not much else.

"You okay Damon?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I'm just groggy still." He laughed awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry we woke you up." Elena said shifting on her heels, she averted his gaze which made her eyes land on his chest. Her cheeks flushed and she bit her lip.

"You didn't. I was just getting up when I heard the alarm." He said.

"Hey you don't have any extra coffee, do you?" He asked looking longingly at the pot of gold on her counter.

"Yeah of course," She went to get him a cup and he noticed her hands were a little shaky.

Caroline had a sort of amused look on her face.

"I should get to the brunch." She said grabbing her purse and keys.

"Thanks for coming over." Elena said giving her a hug.

"I'll call you later." Caroline said.

"Bye Damon."

"Later Pyro-Barbie," He laughed at the face she gave him before heading out.

He turned to face Elena, she handed him a cup of coffee, clearly trying hard not to look at his chest. It gave him a rush of adrenaline unlike any other cocky high he got from being checked out before. His effect on her was so subtle. He had found himself starting to search for the body movements, and blushes, the slight tremor in her voice or flicker in her eyes.

"Thank you, for rushing over." Elena said. "I'm sorry we worried you."

"You don't have to thank me. What were you doing anyway?" He looked at the sink.

"Uh...burning pictures." She admitted.

"Ah." He smiled knowingly, one of the girl break-up rituals, he guessed. He ended up tossing the few things he had of Katherine's right away. The pictures got thrown into a box and tossed out later. He wasn't one to keep mementos around.

"How are you doing?" He asked, searching her face, her eyes were a little puffy but she looked better than she did last night. Some of the light was back in her eyes.

"I feel better than I did last night. I'm kind of numb." She said.

"It just takes time." He said sipping on the coffee.

"Yeah, so um Ty took Mason's truck already, but I still kind of want to get out of here, just in case. I was thinking of showering and then going to my parents...if you want to go early. I mean otherwise you can just meet me there whenever." She said sounding anxious.

"I don't mind heading over there early." He said.

"Great." She said, looking more relaxed.

"Are you going to tell everyone?" He asked.

"I guess so. No point in putting it off." She said.

"It might be hard to talk about." He warned her.

"I know, but it's better if everyone knows. Then I have that many more people reminding me to stick with it." She said.

He nodded, hoping she would stick with it. She looked pretty determined but he didn't know what Mason would try now.

"Aren't you cold?" She pointed out with a little grin.

"Nah I'm fine." He smirked a little. "I've gotten used to it over the years. This cute girl ran off with my sweatshirt all these years ago, so..."

She laughed her cheeks turning red, "as if you didn't have more."

"Well that was my favorite." He grinned.

"Well now it's my favorite." She blurted out then smiled sheepishly. "I mean it's really comfy and stuff."

"I'm glad you kept it." He said. "Looks way better on you then it ever did on me anyway."

"I don't know about that." She said, her lips curling into an adorable little smile.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow and flashed her his special grin.

"Go put a shirt on Damon." She giggled a little and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Elena's mood was already starting improve by the time they reached her parent's house. Damon drove and she spent the ride zoning out. She was starting to feel a sense of freedom. Bonnie, Caroline and herself, started a picture and personal belongings burn tradition years ago. It was after Bonnie went through a tough break up. It was all Caroline's idea. They did it for several of Caroline's boyfriends. Elena always thought it was silly. She rarely dated in high school. She didn't have a boyfriend until senior year.

She dated Matt for almost half the year, but towards the end they knew it wouldn't work. He was moving to Colorado after school to work with his dad. She didn't want to leave Virginia. But she never wanted to burn his pictures or anything. She looked back fondly at their time together.

Today, she finally got it. When she started peeling the pictures down it made her feel better. It gave her closure. She didn't have a bunch of pleasant memories to look back on with Mason. She had some pleasant memories and some really wonderful ones, but more so, there was a lot of hurt and disappointment. It really did help cleanse you like Caroline always used to say.

Elena warned her about burning that carnival picture, the paper it was on didn't seem like it would burn well and she was right. It started smoking like crazy and the alarm went off. She couldn't believe how fast Damon had rushed in to rescue her. He always kind of was her personal hero.

Now was no different, here he was giving up his entire weekend for her. He was the only person out of everyone that truly seemed to understand her.

He pulled into her parents drive and got out stretching in the empty driveway. She stared at him with a lump of gratitude in her throat. She wasn't sure how she would have survived last night without him, or today and everyone's comments for that matter.

"You okay?" He came over and opened her door, she gulped and nodded. She stepped out and stared at him for a second before throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He returned her embrace immediately, naturally holding her against him, one hand on her back and one hand in her hair. It was as if he'd held her a thousand times she fit so well in his arms.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to thank you," She whispered into his neck squeezing him a little tighter.

"Thank me for what?" He pulled her away just slightly and his eyes searched her face.

"For everything. I don't know what I'd do without you." She blurted out, closing her eyes tight.

"You'll never have to know that. I'll always be here for you." He whispered.

"Okay?" He brushed his fingertips under her eyes and she opened them and found herself lost in his cobalt blue eyes.

"Okay." She said in a breathy voice.

He leaned down slightly, her heart stopped in her chest and she opened her mouth but no words came out. He pressed his lips softy against her forehead. The warmth and rippling feelings reminded her of that night he kissed her cheek. But this firm soft press against her forehead seemed so much more intimate then that had.

He released his hold on her, his eyes shifting towards the house. She reluctantly unwrapped her arms from around his neck and smiled at him before grabbing her purse to fish for her keys. The moment between them sort of hung in the air, but she knew she wasn't in a place to explore that yet.

 _Yet?_ The voice questioned her, and she twisted her lips thoughtfully as she walked to the house with Damon behind her.

"Hello?" She called when they walked in.

"Didn't your mom say they were going to church today?" Damon asked.

"Oh yeah, book club baptism or something." Elena mumbled.

He laughed his eyes twinkling, he was wearing a dark blue long sleeve tee shirt that was slightly fitted enough to show off his muscles. He paired it with dark blue jeans and his trademark black boots. He looked amazing in blue. It brought out the unique and incredible shade of blue his eyes were.

She hadn't given much thought to her appearance today and had just slipped on a zip up purple hoodie and some jeans with her converse sneakers. She piled her hair up in a messy ponytail not wanting to bother with straightening it. She suddenly felt quite bland and wished she would have at least put a little makeup on.

"Book club baptism?" Damon repeated laughing harder.

"Hey at least I recalled the key point's right?" She giggled and he laughed again.

"Come on upstairs and you can look through some of Jer's art work."

* * *

Damon found several paintings that were really cool. Jeremy had wide variety of stuff. He had these cool black and white paintings that looked like old school photos of the town. Damon picked up one of his father's bank. He also had some crazy looking mythological pictures ranging from werewolves and demons to mermaids and angels. Elena favored the abstract colorful paintings. He liked them a lot too. He wanted a classic but modern look for his place. Damon grabbed a couple of the more moderately colored abstract ones for his living room.

"He's going to be so happy he sold some of these." Elena smiled. "I'm sure he'll give you a discount, I'll call him."

"No, I don't want a discount. He's in college he needs the cash." Damon wrote a check before she could argue, handing it to her to mail to him.

"Thank you." She grinned again. "He's gonna be pumped."

They carried everything down to his car just as her parents pulled up the drive. Grayson hopped out smiling and headed over to them with Miranda close behind.

"You roped him into feeding your brother's beer fund?" Grayson laughed looking at the paintings they were setting in the car.

"I can't believe he did these. They look so professional." Damon said.

"He's very talented." Miranda smiled proudly.

"I figured you'd like that one." Grayson smiled at the bank picture. "He did these for founder's day last year. The grocery store one hangs right in the store."

"They are really cool." Damon agreed.

"I'm glad you found some you liked." Grayson said the pride evident in eyes. "He customizes too. If there's something specific you want, let him know."

"I will." Damon nodded.

"So what brings you two here so early?" Miranda asked.

"I have something to tell you guys." Elena said slowly.

"Is everything okay?" Miranda asked they both glanced at her, the worry seeping in when they took in her pale appearance and puffy eyes. Despite that, she was still so incredibly beautiful Damon could hardly keep his eyes off her.

"I will be." She said her lips set in that determined stubborn line he adored.

"What is it? What happened?" Grayson asked. "You look like you've been crying."

"Is it Mason honey did he do something?" Miranda asked.

"I broke up with him." Elena blurted out. "Last night."

"You're serious?" Grayson's eyes widened.

"Are you okay?" Miranda asked at the same time.

"Like I said, I will be." Elena reassured her when Miranda pulled her into a hug.

"What did he do? Should I go kick his ass?" Grayson asked.

"No dad." Elena laughed a little. "You stay here."

"I'll bring Damon for back up." He offered.

Damon couldn't help but grin a little at that idea.

"Dad no." She said looking horrified.

"Grayson chill." Miranda said with a warning look. "What happened honey?"

"Nothing specific a lot of things and I just had enough. I'm tired of waiting for him to change." She said stepping back and putting her hands on her hips. "But…that doesn't mean you can go kick his ass, or..."

She got cut off by Grayson who grabbed her arms started to twirl her around the driveway.

"Dad!" She laughed, as he started attempting some sort of waltz with her, a gleeful look on his face.

"What? My daughter has finally seen the light. It's cause for celebration." He said whirling Elena around again who laughed, but yelped at him to stop. He finally let go but the pleased look was written all over his face.

"I told Car you would do a happy dance." She muttered.

"Grayson be sensitive here." Miranda chastised.

"Fine, fine." He said. "For you Elena, I will be sensitive."

"Come on Damon, we're making steaks now. This day just got a whole lot better." He ignored Miranda's sour face and headed into the kitchen and Damon followed, biting back a laugh.

* * *

"So what did you say to her?" Grayson asked as the two of them stared getting stuff ready to take out to the grill.

"Nothing really. I mostly tried to stay out of it." Damon said.

Grayson cast him a doubtful look and he shrugged.

"I mean I may have mentioned I didn't like the way he was treating her." Damon shrugged.

"We've all been trying to get through to her for months. You come home and she finally sees the light." Grayson grabbed some items from the fridge and then loaded up a big tray of food as he talked.

"I think she was about there anyway." Damon said modestly.

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit. Your opinion means a lot to her." Grayson said and Damon had to swallow the lump of emotion in his throat.

"Either way, I am just so relieved she finally saw the light. No dad wants to see his daughter treated badly. It killed me, and the more I fought her on it, the closer I came to losing her." Grayson's voice became heavy with emotion.

"Today is a good day." He added in a lighter tone. "Now let's get this meat on that grill, huh?"

"You got it." Damon agreed.

"You want to do the honers? It is your grill." Grayson asked, gesturing to the beauty in front of them once they had stepped outside.

Damon sparked up the grill for the first time and both men watched quietly as she fired right up.

"You know a lot of guys will be asking her out now." Grayson said causally, as they finished loading up the grill with enough meat to feed his entire platoon.

"Yeah I guess so." Damon mumbled his heart sinking a little with that realization. She was beautiful after all. There were probably dozens of guys that would be thrilled to find out she was single.

"Well, if you're one of those guys." Grayson said. "I want you to know that's cool with me."

Damon's head snapped up and he gulped. "Okay."

Grayson patted his shoulder and nodded. "You're a good guy and I trust you."

"Thank you." Damon said earnestly.

* * *

The day went by fast and despite being overwhelmed with all the questions about her breakup, Elena had a great day. It had been a long time since she had spent a whole day with her family and it was much needed. By the end of the afternoon they were all stuffed. Her dad and Damon had cooked enough food for several armies.

She was lounging on the swing porch when Caroline and Tyler showed up.

"Car!" She exclaimed happily. "I'm too full to move, come over here."

Caroline giggled and came to sit next to Elena. Tyler sat down next to Ric and judging by the wince on Ric's face, he was giving him crap about his performance last night.

"How was the brunch?" Elena asked and Caroline looked away a little quickly.

"It was fine."

"Car? What's going on? Tell me?" Elena pressed.

"I don't want to hurt you..." Caroline mumbled.

"Whatever it is. I can handle it." Elena promised her.

"Okay." Caroline angled her body so they were facing each other.

"You're going to hear about it anyway. The whole town is going to be talking about this."

"About what?" Elena asked, wide eyed.

"Their was some senator there or something so Carol was nervous and all jittery about every little thing. We are sitting down eating and the room was quieter then normal. Suddenly you could hear raised voices from upstairs. We couldn't make out what they were saying, until we hear a girl yell, 'I'm sick of being your dirty little secret!.'.. and then Vicki comes running down the stairs, half dressed. She sees the room full of people, and I swear her face turned _purple_. She bolted out the door."

"Oh my god." Elena whispered. "Vicki Donovan?"

"The one and only. That's not all. Right after she leaves and Carol stands up, trying to smooth things over, Mason comes down after her, _in his boxers_. He just looked at everyone and didn't even care. He walked right through the party to go get himself a cup of coffee. Richard was glaring at him and I swear Carol had steam coming out of her ears. Mason just looks at them and shrugs and says, 'it's my house too.' It was insane." Caroline's eyes were wide as she told the tale. Elena's mouth hung open in shock.

"Vicki...so he was..all along... with her." The realization hit her all at once and she felt like her body had gone numb all over again.

"The scum bag." Caroline confirmed she reached for Elena's arm. "I am so sorry, Lena."

"It's okay. I'm glad I know the truth." Elena said quietly, the yard was full of happy people, laughing, drinking and eating but they all became a blur.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked.

"I will be." Elena said for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"I just need a second to myself. I'm gonna go for a walk." She glanced at Caroline who nodded in understanding.

"Sure, sure. Go ahead. I'll tell everyone to leave you be for a while." Caroline said but Elena didn't even hear her words as she walked off in a daze.

* * *

 _ ****Hope you all enjoyed the update and the slight changes, Please review!****_


	12. Chapter eleven

**Chapter eleven**

* * *

Damon left the barbecue a few hours after Elena had taken off. Caroline said she was just going for a walk. She had explained the fiasco Mason caused at the brunch. He wanted to go after her immediately, but Caroline had insisted that Elena needed some alone time to process her thoughts. He figured she would call him when she was ready to go home. He had a bunch of leftover food from the barbecue, but also decided to stop at the bakery and grab some sweets in case she got hungry later.

He knew exactly what she was going through her mind and wished he could do something to take away her pain but he knew it was a process, and she just had to work through it. He decided he'd head over to the creek and wait for her call there. He parked along the street and walked down the long path towards his spot. He spotted her as soon as he passed the clearing, her back was to him. She was facing the water, her legs dipped in. He considered leaving her to her quiet, but concern took over.

"Lena?" He called in a gentle voice as he walked the rest of the way to where she sat.

"Damon. I'm sorry I just left like that," she turned to glance at him as he sat down next to her.

"It's okay, Car told us. I didn't know you were here," he said with a slight frown. "If you need space, I can take off. You can call me when your ready to go."

"No it's okay. I'm glad you're here," she offered him a weak smile.

"I always loved this spot," he murmured as he took his shoes off and rolled up his jeans. He dipped his legs in the water beside her, relishing in the coolness of the water.

"It's so peaceful," she agreed. "I'm glad you finally decided to share it with the rest of us."

"I didn't exactly decide," he pointed out. "You and your brat pack followed me here."

"We just wanted to know where Stefan's cool older brother hung out," she smiled fondly at the memory. "You didn't _have_ to let us come with."

"I could never resist that pout of yours," he admitted with a laugh.

"I always knew that," she admitted, a soft smile curling over her lips as her gaze drifted of.

"You took full advantage of it too," he accused her, with a mock serious look on his face.

"Oh believe me, I did _not_ ," she laughed, nudging him gently.

"Oh really?" He cast her a sideways glance. "Name, one thing you wanted that I didn't give you."

"Let's not go there," she laughed and he could see a blush covering her cheeks. "It's not something I asked for."

"Huh?" He gave her a confused look, feeling like he was missing something.

"Nothing," she was still blushing and he wanted to push it, but something told him it would be better to drop it, for now.

"I picked up a bunch of stuff from Mrs. Flowers bakery, if you're hungry," he decided to change the subject and could see a grateful look cross her face.

"Oh yum," she smiled, "Let's save them for breakfast. The best way to start a week is with a nice sugar high."

"Sounds good to me," he smirked in agreement.

They sat quietly for a while her gaze unfocused as she stared across the creek.

"Vicki Donovan," she suddenly murmured, "I should have seen the signs."

"I'm really sorry you had to find that stuff out. I know how crummy it feels," he said.

"I'm okay, Damon," she said in a much stronger voice then one would except, considering.

"That could change," he said. "When it all sinks in."

"That's why I left," she said. "To let it all sink in.

He glanced over at her as she gazed off into the sunset with a thoughtful look on her face.

"The person I'm most upset with is me," she said in a quiet voice.

"Lena...this is not your fault," he said with a frown.

"In a way it is. I allowed it, you know?" She glanced at him for a moment before continuing.

"The second you let someone with get away with treating you bad, be it letting them lie to you, blow you off, or worse cheat on you. You silently tell them that it's okay, and when they do it again, and _again_ , the person you need to look at is, yourself."

She paused for a moment and he couldn't honestly think of an argument, she did have a point, but Mason was an ass plain and simple. He opened his mouth to tell her that, but was cut off as she started speaking again.

"You need to ask yourself why. Why you let yourself be treated like that," she said. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. How could I have been so stupid?"

"You are not stupid, Elena," he assured her with wide eyes.

"I know," she said, "but my decisions every decision, I made regarding Mason was. Was it that I really loved him that much, or was it because everyone in my life told me to drop him and I was just too damn stubborn to let them be right?"

"I can't answer those questions for you, Elena," he said. "But I can tell you, you're not stupid. You always want to see the best in everyone and maybe sometimes that clouds your judgment. You're young and Mason is very conniving and persuasive."

"I let myself be persuaded," she countered and he sighed softly.

"So did I, once," he reminded her. "Sometimes we just make bad decisions and maybe we're not meant to know why. Maybe we're just supposed to learn and move on. Everything we do leads us to where we're supposed to be."

"Maybe," she said thoughtfully, and then cracked a soft smile. "When did you get so philosophical?"

"I'm not all charm and looks, you know," he teased, waggling his eyebrows at her, which earned him a soft laugh.

"I know one thing," she said in a lighter tone of voice. "I finally made the right decision last night."

"Yes you did," he agreed, placing his arm gently over her shoulder, she leaned into him, and they sat there like that for a long time.

* * *

The next morning was much easier then the last. Elena got right up and started moving. She had school all day and would need to work at the grocery store later. She was not looking forward to working alongside Vicki's mom, but she knew she had to. She supposed she should be angry at Kelly for not telling her. She had to have known. She should probably be angry at Vicki too, but somehow she wasn't. She thought long and hard last night, and Damon was right. The only thing she wanted to do going forward was, move on. She didn't want to hold any grudges, although she would probably avoid the Grille for a little while anyway.

She dressed in a pair of fitted jeans and a red tank-top and tossed her grocery store shirt into her over sized purse. She left her long hair damp and hanging down her shoulders in waves as she went to start her coffee pot. She was surprised Mason hadn't called yet, but relieved at the same time. A soft knock on the door jolted her from her thoughts. She opened it to find Damon, looking like he just stepped out of a page in GQ in his black suit. He had a box of pastries in his hand and that adorable lopsided grin on his face.

"Trade you food for coffee?" He offered.

"Of course, come in," she stepped back and allowed him inside.

"I could get used to having sweet treats for breakfast delivered," she added as he set the box on her table before heading over to her coffee pot. "I don't know if my hips would agree though."

"You have _nothing_ to worry about," he assured her as his gaze traveled down her body, she felt like she blushed all over, from head to toe.

He poured them each a mug of coffee and sat down. She grabbed a few napkins before joining him at the table.

"I'm surprised you shop at the bakery. Maria is such a great baker," she commented.

"My sweet tooth, knows no guilt," he admitted as he grabbed himself a chocolate doughnut. "But uh, don't say anything to her."

"It's our little secret," she agreed with a wink.

"Stefan and I used to literally smuggle these things into the house like they were cigarettes or something" he admitted. "Taking nothing away from Ma, but Mrs. Flowers makes some amazing pastries."

"I remember that! He used to ask us to bring doughnuts to school so he could hide them in his backpack." Elena laughed.

"How long do you have?" He asked, glancing at the clock, it was just after seven.

"About fifteen minutes," she said, before taking a bite of the sugary goodness, her eyes closed in pleasure. "Yum."

He was staring at her when she opened her eyes again and she blushed furiously. "Sorry, _my_ sweet tooth knows no shame."

He laughed at that, "I think I'm jealous of that doughnut."

"Such a charmer," she rolled her eyes and ignored her thumping heart. Who needed coffee when Damon Salvatore was around?

"Who moi?" He pointed to himself with an exaggerated grin.

She narrowed her eyes, "Don't play innocent with me, Salvatore."

"I can assure you, it's merely the company, Gilbert," he retorted, flashing her a sexy little wink that turned her face red, once again.

She got up from the table to grab a few traveler mugs for the rest of the coffee and could feel his gaze on her. She told herself he was just being extra flirty and charming to help her feel better, and not to go reading into his every word again. It was impossible, it seemed, not to revert back into that fourteen year old with the massive crush around him, and at the same time, he overwhelmed her. It was if he could completely consume her with just his mere presence if she let him, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to be consumed...yet.

"You okay, Lena?" He asked, peering at her closely as he stood up. "Where did you go?"

She shook her thoughts from her head and turned to flash him a smile, before busying herself with pouring the coffee.

"I'm fine. Just need more caffeine, I think." She handed him a mug and tucked hers in the side of her backpack where a cup-holder was stitched in.

"I'll need to stop by the store tonight. I still have no groceries," he commented as the two of them exited the apartment and she locked up.

"I get there around five tonight," she told him as he walked with her out to their cars, and then suddenly felt her face flush again, why had she assumed he'd want to come when she was working?

"I'll be looking forward to it. Later, Lena," he flashed her that damn lopsided grin again, before turning to head to his car.

"Bye, Damon."

She stood there for a moment admiring the way his black work slacks highlighted his butt, before she finally made her legs move and got into her own car.

* * *

Damon arrived at the bank with plenty of time to spare. He was in a great mood after spending the morning with Elena. He hoped he hadn't gone overboard in flirting with her this morning, but she seemed to reciprocate. He didn't want to push too much, he knew she probably needed time to get over Mason. He was pretty sure that's where her head went earlier when she had become so silent.

He noticed his dad had already arrived and stopped by his office to say good morning, but Giuseppe had the door shut and was on the phone. Damon waved once he caught his dad's eye, and then headed into his own shared office.

He liked being the first one there, it gave him time to get his thoughts together before the day began. He wasn't sure this was what he had expected. He never really knew what it would be like to work at the bank, but he had always pictured it being really exciting. It felt more like a lot of doing the same thing, making the same calls, over and over again. He frowned at his train of thought, just give it time, Damon, he told himself. This was his dream, he wanted to take the bank over someday when his dad was ready to retire. It had been his plan for so long, so it wasn't as exciting as he had thought it would be? Things would pick up soon, he was sure of it.

He got the coffee going and then headed over to his desk. He wasn't sure when Mason would arrive today, but wasn't looking forward to that altercation. No doubt, Mason would blame the breakup on him. He would gladly shut the overgrown brat up, anytime, if only doing so wouldn't hurt his father and the bank.

Amber arrived just before eight as usual and got right to work. He was surprised when she exited her cubicle shortly after she had started listening to messages.

"Bad news," she said with a regrettable tone in her voice.

"The office supply company?" he guessed.

"They said they decided to go with The Bank of America," she sighed.

"Leave it to Mason to screw up an easy sell," he muttered angrily.

"They insisted the sales man was very charming," she said, "but they did feel like he was in a hurry to leave. They claim they just feel safer putting their money into a corporate bank."

Damon sighed softly, this was what everyone seemed to be saying, he didn't get it. His family had a good solid name, why would people trust some unfeeling corporate machine over that?

"I'm really sorry, Damon," she said.

"Yeah me too," he mumbled.

He and Amber spent the entire day cold calling nearly everyone on their list. Mason never bothered to show up for work and for that Damon was grateful. The phones died down early but he let Amber stay late to help him place calls. He figured she could use the extra hours and he could deal with his dad about it later.

He decided enough was enough around half past four, and left the office. Giuseppe was on the phone all day and had left for some mysterious meeting a half hour ago.

He figured he'd stop by the house and see his mom so she wouldn't need to eat dinner alone. He still couldn't shake that strange feeling of pulling up to their house, knowing he no longer lived there.

"My son!" Maria was thrilled to see him as he walked inside, she rushed up to embrace him. "I missed you so much!"

"Ma, it's only been a few days," he laughed as she led him inside, the house smelled amazing and his mouth instantly started watering.

"It's a mother's job to miss her kids," she said. "You saved me a trip. I was going to bring dinner to you."

"Oh ma, you don't have to do that, but I'm glad you did. What smells so good?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Spaghetti and meatballs, your favorite," she said happily as she watched him scoop himself up a hearty plate.

"Everything you make is my favorite, Ma," he smiled. "You cooked enough for the entire neighborhood."

"I thought you could bring some over to Elena," she said in a teasing tone.

"She's at work tonight, but I'll bring some by there for her. I need to go grocery shopping anyway."

"Good, much better then a deli sandwich or whatever she usually eats there," she crinkled her nose at the thought.

The two of them sat down at the table with their plates and Damon eagerly dug in. It was as fantastic as it smelled.

"I heard about the breakup. Miranda called earlier," she looked over the table at him with a glimmer in her blue eyes. "You didn't tell me."

"Ma," he groaned. "It wasn't my news to tell."

"She'll need an escort to the May-Day Dance now," she remarked.

"She also needs time to move on. I don't want to push her away by asking too soon," he sighed.

"Just not too much time, someone else could ask her," she advised, earning another groan from Damon.

"Ma, didn't we talk about you letting _me_ handle this?"

"Okay, okay my lips are sealed," she quipped.

"Dad seemed kind of off today, is everything okay?" he asked.

"Oh everything is fine," she said, but her eyes didn't meet his.

"Ma," he peered at her. "What's going on?"

"He and Richard had some words at the brunch yesterday. It was after Mason made such a spectacle. His actions reflect on the bank too. Your father wasn't happy," she admitted.

"Oh," Damon's eyes widened. "You think he wants to fire Mason?"

"I am the wrong person to ask abut the business, son." Maria answered looking uncomfortable. "Your father will talk to you soon, just keep that chin up."

"Okay..." Damon murmured, a bad feeling coming over him, what was going on?

* * *

Elena was exhausted by the time she got to work. They had an incredibly long lecture in her interpersonal communications class today which left her no time to work on either of the big projects she had due before finals. Her next class was all about investigative reporting and she started zoning out again. She was worried about the fact that she was losing interest in school. If this didn't truly appeal to her now, would it was a career? Maybe Damon was right, but could she really actually give up a solid major for something as risky as creative writing?

She was surprised to see her dad at her register when she got there and rushed up to him with a concerned look on her face.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I own the place," he quipped with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I was getting your drawer ready for your shift."

"But... Kelly usually does that," she looked around and her eyes widened.

"Dad...you didn't fire her, did you?" She whispered in a shocked tone of voice.

"It's the worst part of my job," he confirmed.

"But dad.."

"It isn't about that whole debacle with Vicki, Lena. When you and I talked about her work, I was worried and started watching her closer. I noticed money missing from her drawer more then once. I came in to question her about it today and she became very defensive. She didn't admit to anything, but she also refused to help me investigate it. In the end we decided to part ways."

"Oh my gosh," Elena murmured.

"For now I'm going to need to trust you to lock up and close the store on your shifts. Just until I hire someone else."

"Of course, but what about when I'm not here?"

"I'll be," he sighed and Elena felt bad. Hiring Kelly had finally allowed him some time off, now he was going to be stuck working all the time again.

"It's okay, Lena this is part of the business world," he patted her head. "I'm gonna get home if you're okay here yourself tonight?"

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"But dad before you go I want to tell you something."

"What it is pumpkin?"

"I'm really sorry, for how I treated you while I was with Mason. I should have listened to you. I acted like a bullhead," she admitted.

"Yes you did," he laughed, "but so did I. I just didn't want to see you hurt."

"I know that now," she said softly.

"You know what dad's do best?" he asked her.

"What"

"Forgive," he said pulling her into a hug.

"I love you, dad," she said blinking back tears of emotion.

"I love you too, Lena."

The evening was slow to start out and Elena got to get through some of her homework as she worked. She smiled happily when she saw Damon walk in carrying a Tupperware container.

"Brought you dinner, courtesy of my mom." He flashed her a grin as he handed her the container.

"Oh my gosh, it smells so good." She enthused. "Thank you and tell your mom I said thanks too."

"I will," he promised.

"So I've been thinking more about what I want do, about school." She said, digging into the food and smiling.

"So good," she added after she swallowed a bite.

"You mean with the writing?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to my admissions counselor before I register for next semester." She said. "I think I'm going to change my major."

"That's great Lena," he said giving her an encouraging smile.

"Life is short, do what you want with it right?" She quoted him.

"Damn right." He said.

"So you finally decided to get some groceries? She teased.

"Yeah well, I can't just offer you pastries all the time," he said.

"I had no idea a personal chef was moving across the hall," Elena said her brown eyes twinkling.

"So you're going to take advantage of my skills?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, never pass up a free meal," she giggled.

"You're quoting your uncle John?" He asked.

"Yikes." She laughed.

The bell rang as a customer walked in the door and Damon excused himself to get to his shopping. Elena quickly finished up the wonderful dinner before he returned with a cart full of items.

"I think you just solved your grocery problem for the next year," she joked as she rang up his purchases.

"If you're going to allow me to cook for you, I have to impress you," he retorted with that adorable grin once again. She finished ringing up his purchases and gave him the total. His hand brushed over hers when she took his card and it sent a tingle up her arm. Their eyes locked for a moment and she felt like the room had gone still around them.

"So um.." he looked nervous all the sudden and her breath caught her in throat. The bell rang again and two ore people walked into the store, interrupting the moment. The other customer was pushing their cart into her lane and unloading the groceries.

"Yeah?" She asked, glancing quickly at the woman before looking back at Damon.

"Nothing, never mind. I'll ask you later," he mumbled as he darted a look at the woman.

"Um okay," she murmured as she handed him his receipt and watched him go to bag his groceries.

"I'll see you for breakfast," Damon flashed her a smile.

"Sounds good," she smiled back, it was then she noticed that he hadn't bought any coffee.

* * *

 _ ****Hope you all enjoyed the update! Please keep the reviews coming!****_


	13. Chapter twelve

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Damon loaded up his car with the food and climbed into the drivers seat. He sunk down in his seat with a grimace on his face. Since when did he chicken out on asking a girl out? What was this girl doing to him? With a groan, he started his car and starting heading for home.

Once he got to the parking lot he noticed that It looked like it could rain. He hustled to get his groceries in before it started. After he unpacked and filled his fridge and cupboards with food, he decided to go through the remaining Target items, still in bags. He laughed out loud when he unpacked the bag of throw pillows. With a shrug, he tossed them on his couch. He had to admit, the place looked nice with a touch of color. They complimented Jeremy's paintings very nicely. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and was getting ready to sit down, when suddenly the sky opened up. It was not only raining, and hard. It was thundering like crazy out there.

"Elena," he said, out loud. Without thinking twice he grabbed his keys and bolted for the door, she was terrified of storms. Always had been, he didn't want her driving home in one.

The rain was coming down fast and hard. Damon was completely soaked by the time he reached his car. It was hard to see, and the roads were very slippery. He hoped Elena didn't try to drive herself home in this. He didn't even want to think of trying to call her while driving in these conditions. He finally saw the grocery store lights ahead and accelerated slightly. He was relieved to find her car in the parking lot. He jumped out of his car and ran into the store, once again soaking himself thoroughly in the process.

"Damon!" Elena exclaimed when she saw him come through the door, she was on the phone with someone.

"I'll be fine, dad. Damon's here," she said, the relief evident on her face.

"Okay. Love you too, bye," she ended the call and hurried over to Damon.

"I can't believe you drove here in this!" It thundered again and she jumped.

"You're okay," he assured her, squeezing her shoulder softly. "Of course I came."

"I...thank you," she was pale and her eyes were wide as it continued to thunder, but she looked a little calmer.

"My dad said we should wait it out in here," she looked him over, taking in his wet clothes. "You're soaked, come on we have some sweatshirts here."

She pulled him towards the back of the store, looking anxious to get away from the doors. He followed her to a section right past the Deli, that looked like a little gift shop area. He found a Mystic Falls sweat shirt and wasted no time ripping his wet shirt off. His jeans were pretty wet too, but he didn't see any sweat pants in his size. He saw Elena's eyes widen and her cheeks blush as she stared at his bare wet chest and he couldn't help but smirk, before slipping the dry shirt on.

"I never noticed how much extra space there is back here," he remarked, hoping to distract her from the storm.

"Yeah, my dad left it like this. He's always wanted to convert the deli into a little restaurant. Nothing major, just a place for salads, sandwiches and soups. A healthy lunch stop," she said.

"This town could use that," he said. "Why didn't he ever do it?"

"He doesn't have the time or money I guess," she shrugged.

The thunder cracked loudly again, seeming to echo through the large store. Her face paled and she jumped again, he pulled her into his arms and held her there.

"Everything's okay, Lena," he said soothingly, "it's just a storm."

He could feel her heart thumping hard against his chest. She smelled so good, he felt like thanking the storm, silently of course.

"So loud," she mumbled, "I wish there was a basement here."

"This building is secure, Lena,' he promised her. "It's probably one of the most secure structures in this town, and the fact that it doesn't have windows, makes it even safer," he continued. He ran his hand soothingly down her hair, smoothing it out.

"The storm will probably pass right over us, in no time," he added.

She clung to him for a few long minutes before she pulled away, looking somewhat calmer.

"It does seem like it's getting quieter," she said as she started to walk into her dad's office. "He has a weather radio back here."

Damon followed her inside and listened as she flipped on the small weather alert radio on her dad's desk. The radio confirmed that the storm was going to pass them soon.

"Come on," he led her out of the small office and back into the store, the rain had slowed down and the thunder was getting quieter and farther away.

"Its pretty much passed us by now," he confirmed as they walked back to the front.

Elena stopped and pointed out the door where it was dark and raining, with a few lightening strikes here and there. "I don't want to go out there yet."

"Take your time," he squeezed her shoulder.

"Thank you for rescuing me," she gave him the sweetest smile he'd ever seen and he stilled in front of her.

"Anytime,"he flashed her a grin."You are my favorite damsel."

"Interesting you should say that," she said slowly a small smile curling over her lips. "I actually do have a problem, I was hoping you could help me with."

"And what is that?" he asked his heart racing, as he picked up on her flirty tone.

"Well, I don't have anyone to escort me to the dance on Saturday," her voice trembled slightly but she held her smile, "I was hoping...you might want to take me?"

He completely froze, it felt for a second like his ears were ringing. She asked him? He'd been working up his courage to ask her all night and then... he was completely stunned.

"Unless...if you don't want to, or already have a date, I understand," she said quickly, she seemed to mistake his hesitation.

"There was a girl I wanted to ask," he said, leaning closer to her.

"Oh," her face fell and he gently lifted her chin back up to face him. "I can't now though, because she already asked me."

"You mean, me?" Her eyes widened in slight disbelief as she started to smile again.

"I would be thrilled to escort you, Elena," he said seriously, and her entire face lit up as she smiled.

"On, one condition." He said in a teasing voice, holding up a finger.

"What's that?" She asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Next time I want to ask _you_ out," he said with a little wink.

"You have yourself a deal Damon," she agreed with a little giggle.

"No, I have myself a date." He murmured, his hand trailing up to trace her cheek, "a beautiful one."

* * *

Tuesday was a never ending day for Elena. She imagined the entire week was going to be slow now. She couldn't wait for the dance. The silly Founders Day May Day dance, the very dance she moaned and whined about not even two weeks ago was now like the event of the year for her. She dreamed about it all night and woke up with a goofy smile on her face this morning. Damon stopped by with omelets to go with their coffee for the morning, and she probably blushed through breakfast.

It was like she was fourteen all over again and all her dreams, all her predictions were coming true. She wasn't sure where the courage came from to ask him to the dance last night, but she was so glad she did it. When she was younger that seemed like the scariest thing she ever could have done, but last night it felt so...right.

If she was being honest with herself she never really got over her crush on him. How could she? It was so much more than a crush. The real reason she never really dated in high school was because she preferred a fantasy with Damon to anything real. But the older she got the more Caroline and Bonnie pushed her to get out and date. She fought them as long as she could, but inside she did feel like she was missing out on things. She would hang on every word of her friends stories about the guys they dated and what they did together, and then when she was alone, she'd imagine that was her and Damon.

It wasn't until the summer after her junior year, that she finally decided to move on and have an actual real dating life.

Stefan and his family had spent that summer in Georgia with their grandma, because she was sick and Damon stayed there when he got back from leave. She understood, but was she was still crushed. She anticipated and dreamed of this big meeting between them for so long and then just like that, it wasn't going to happen.

She started texting Stefan often, hoping to get Damon's attention somehow, maybe even get an invite, without letting Stefan know what she was doing. Needless to say it didn't work. Because well, Elena was no good at those kinds of games and Stefan was totally clueless when it came to social stuff, especially dating. Stefan mentioned Damon's girlfriend, Bree, in a message to her one day and that was the moment. She realized that she was in love with a daydream. He'd always think of her as a kid. She finally realized that it wasn't going to happen and she had to move on.

It still took her a long time to open up and start dating, but she eventually did. Towards the middle of senior year she started dating Matt. She cared deeply for him and always would. They always lacked the passion she craved though. Truth be told it was sort of boring as sweet as it was.

She finally found the intense and serious romance she was looking for with Mason. Things were good before they got bad, really good. The forbidden element added to that in a way. It felt good to finally have someone want her so much. She could even admit he charmed her and swept her off her feet. He was full of surprises and fun back then. They were fun. He claimed he was back from Florida to prove himself, that he wanted to be the man she deserved, he actually tried to live up to that back then.

She honestly did love him for that and she did love the guy she knew then, a part of her always would.

But she loved Damon first and she never actually stopped. It may have been a one sided 'crush' love, but it was still strong enough to have stayed with her for all these years. She never got over Damon. She just eventually found a way to bury it inside.

And now…her heart pounded as she thought about what would happen now.

She couldn't believe it when he not only agreed to take her to the dance, but he made sure she knew he wanted to. He wasn't just trying to be a good friend, he liked her, and he wanted her. This time she was not being a hopeful teenager, over reading everything. He looked at her like she was the only woman that existed.

"Lena, hello….I've been calling your name for like five minutes." Caroline huffed, jogging up beside her.

She was walking across campus towards the cafeteria for lunch. She was so lost in her thoughts she forgot to wait for Caroline.

"I'm so sorry…Car. I didn't even hear you." Elena said.

"What are you daydreaming about, hm?" She purred, with a twinkle in her blue eyes.

"I asked Damon to take me to the dance last night." Elena blurted out all at once.

"Oh my god!" Caroline squealed, jumping up and down. "He said yes right?"

"Well duh." She answered herself. "Of course he said yes, he couldn't take his eyes off you at Jenna and Ric's party. He's obviously nuts about you."

"You think?" She couldn't help blush.

"Oh come on, so what'd he say?" Caroline nudged her. "Wait what did _you_ say?"

Elena giggled. "You don't need a play by play, but yes, he said yes."

"Yes I _do_ need a play by play." Caroline argued.

"The point is, I'm going to the dance with Damon Salvatore." Elena said, allowing the giddiness and excitement to seep into her voice.

"Yes you are." Caroline grinned. "I'll never doubt you again."

"What?" Elena asked.

"Just something you said...never mind," she trailed off.

"We have to go shopping." Caroline said with a serious expression.

"I have a dress already." Elena pointed out and then frowned; she bought that with a different date in mind. She wanted to pick out something for Damon.

"Let's go, tonight..no now, I don't want to wait." Elena said, she wouldn't be able to focus in any of her classes anyway.

"Done." Caroline agreed.

.

.

.

Less then a half an hour later, the two girls were excitably walking through the mall. They walked into the dress shop. Elena started towards the clearance section.

"No you don't," Caroline said. "Pick out any dress you want. It's on me."

"No Car, I can't let you do that." Elena said.

"Yes you can. You've been dreaming of this date since you were a girl. You need a proper dress to fit this occasion." Caroline said firmly.

"It's a Lockwood credit card," Elena protested.

"Tyler and I will eventually take over the estate. This credit card has nothing to do with Mason," Caroline said.

"Still…" she said, losing her resolve fast when Caroline dragged her over to the designer dresses.

"Seriously, price tag be damned." Caroline said. "This dress is going to be like the symbol. Your first dance you know? It's got to be special."

"Oh wow," she murmured staring at the collection in front of her, a beautiful light blue dress called to her immediately. It was a La Femme dress and the price actually wasn't that bad…

"As long as I can pay you for what I planned to spend at least." Elena agreed she picked up the dress and Caroline gasped.

"That's perfect, it would look amazing on you," Caroline said, her blue eyes gazing at it.

They had it in both, a peachy shade of pink and a light blue. It was strapless with a ruched bodice that would make her chest look fuller. It had a tight empire waist with a decorative jeweled belt design. The bottom was amazing it was a short shirt with feathery looking sheer sashes the covered the skirt in the front and were longer in the back.

"I love it, it's the one." Elena said, she just wasn't sure which color; the pink would look good on her skin but the blue kind of matched Damon's eyes.

"Which color?" Elena asked her.

"Try them on and we'll decide," Caroline said.

They decided to go with the blue one, Caroline thought it contrasted with her skin in a stunning way. Elena just loved the color of it because it reminded her of Damon.

"Okay, so shoes," Caroline chirped. "Oh and Jewelry."

"You're not buying me jewelry or shoes."

Caroline held up a pair of slinky silver heels and arched an eyebrow at her.

"Shoes will be okay." Elena relented quickly.

"You could hawk Mason's ring and get some earrings," Caroline suggested.

"I tossed it down my hallway. I have no idea where it went. Someone's happy though," Elena shrugged.

"Nice." Caroline snickered.

"Well use your dress money on earrings and let me get the dress." Caroline said.

"I have earrings that will work," Elena said.

" _I'm_ buying some earrings then," Caroline said picking out a pair of turquoise dangling earrings that would match Elena's dress perfectly.

"You can borrow them if you want." Caroline smiled smugly and Elena sighed.

They brought everything up to the counter to pay.

"Damon's not going to be able to take his eyes off you," Caroline declared.

"I hope so," Elena giggled in excitement.

* * *

Damon met with Ric at the Grill for drinks on Tuesday night. The day was long quiet and the tension was high, something was going on, he could feel it and so it seemed could the rest of the staff. His dad was in meetings all day again. The only positive parts of the day were that Mason hadn't shown up again, and Damon, with Amber's help had managed to book a potentially big client in the late afternoon. When he went to go tell Giuseppe and he was brushed off and was really starting to worry.

Finally by the end of the day, he cornered his dad for answers and was told to keep his chin up, Stefan was coming home on Monday and he'd talk to them both then. The whole thing was really unsettling, but he didn't want to obsess over it all night.

He spent most of the night thinking about Elena. His thoughts just always seemed to wander back to her. He was anxious for Saturday, for any chance to see her. He kept smiling and recalling her sweet little smile and nervous soft voice when she asked him. He couldn't wait to see her all dressed up for him, on his arm all night. He could honestly say this was the first time he had ever been excited for one of these stupid Founders dances.

His eyes kept gazing over to the booth they sat in together. Maybe now he could take her here on a real date. Hopefully one date would lead to several dates. He had to do better than the Grill the first time he took her out though, he thought to himself.

He started thinking of where he could take her. When Ric slammed down his beer to get his attention.

"Sorry man I'm spaced out tonight." Damon said.

"You've been doing that all night. You sure you're okay?" Rick asked.

"Not that kind of spaced out," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys." Jenna walked in and grabbed a seat, kissing Ric on the cheek and waving the bartender over.

"How was school?" Ric asked.

"Don't ask, my brain is fried... literally," she said.

The bartender brought over a beer for Jenna and a few more for Damon and Ric.

"This is my last. I'm going to head home after this." Damon said. He was thinking about getting to work early so he could take a long lunch to get his tux the next day. He would need to know what color Elena's dress was though...He'd have to fish for it, in the morning.

"Stay a while and party," Ric nudged him. "That blond over there has been checking you out all night."

"Not my type," Damon said dismissively.

"I _knew_ there was a girl," Ric smirked. "Who is she?"

Jenna busted out in laughter, dripping beer down her chin.

"Are you that dense?" She asked Ric.

"Am I _that_ obvious?" Damon asked her.

"Obvious about what?" Ric asked.

"I think everybody sees the way you look at her. It's pretty clear," she said.

"Except maybe her," Jenna added.

"Who?" Ric asked, looking from one to the other, confusion written across his face.

"She knows now," Damon said. "She asked me to the dance this weekend."

"She did?" Jenna's eyes widened and she smiled wide. "That's great."

"So you're okay with it too?" Damon asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? You're a great guy," Jenna assured him.

"So will Grayson and Miranda, they love you, don't worry about them either," she added.

"Grayson already told me it was cool." Damon nodded, he was relieved, he was initially really worried about her family's reaction, turns out they were on his side all along.

"Is this about Elena?" Ric asked his eyes wide.

Jenna patted his head and burst out in laughter again, while Damon just shook his head.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Sorry I can't reply personally to each of you this time. Wifi is very limited this week, but I'll try and get another update up soon. I hope you like the update, next chapter is the dance! :) **


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

* * *

The week passed so slowly, Damon almost got up and cheered when Saturday finally arrived.

He had never been nervous for any date in his life before now. He had to make sure it was perfect for her. After all the disappointments and let downs she had been through, he was determined to show her how she truly deserved to be treated.

He deliberated on what to wear for a while. He had already gone out and bought a dark blue shirt and striped tie with various shades of blue to wear underneath whichever suit he decided on. All she'd told him about her dress was that it was a light blue. He wanted to coordinate with her, he knew it was cheesy, but he wanted to look like a couple. Finally after rummaging through his closet for a while he decided since it was a spring dance and to do without any black for one day. He chose a gray vest with matching gray dress pants that were tailored well.

He hung his suit up after he showered and headed out to run his errands. The dance started at three and it was in the middle of town square. The founding families were introduced first as always. Then after an early dinner the dance would begin. Elena asked him to pick her up at her parents so they could walk from there. She must have left to go over there early. Because he noticed her car was already gone when he got up.

He stopped and picked up a coffee and a muffin first thing, not that he needed the caffeine the nerves and excitement seemed to be keeping him ramped up enough. He headed over to the barber's next and got his hair cut. He had the back trimmed up and the top shorter so he wasn't quite as shaggy, he let it fall naturally to the side in a tousled way.

After another little errand it was finally time to go home and change which didn't take him long. He left the apartment complex making one last stop at the flower shop on the way to the Gilbert's. He let out a breath attempting to calm his racing heart as he made the quick trip to their house.

He was a bundle of anxiousness and nerves as he walked up to the door with two bouquets of roses in hands. He wasn't even this nervous on prom night.

"Damon, come in." Grayson was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and a green tie.

"Hi Grayson," he said trying for the life of him to relax.

"Damon hello," Miranda greeted him. She had her hair up in a loose bun and wore a silky green sundress, with matching heels.

"Don't you look beautiful," he smiled handing her a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Oh these are beautiful, thank you." She kissed his cheeks and took them into the kitchen. "I'll get a vase for the other ones, too."

She headed back upstairs next to check on Elena.

"Are you planning on drinking tonight, Damon?" Grayson asked with his serious face.

"Maybe a glass of wine or two, but that's all," Damon said. "It'll be out of my system by the time we walk back here."

"That should be fine. You two can always stay here if you do end up having more than that. Jeremy's room is open," he offered.

"I wouldn't ever risk driving drunk," Damon assured him.

"Good," Grayson nodded. "Actually all you kids are pretty good about that. But I'm a dad, so I gotta put it out there."

Grayson looked at his watch and rolled his eyes,"I don't understand how women can take so long to put clothes on."

"It's all that time they spend trying to see their how their butt looks in the mirror," Damon said and Grayson laughed. He finally felt himself start to relax and laughed along with him.

Miranda ran down the stairs with a camera in her hand and a big smile.

"I want to get a picture of you coming down the stairs, stop at the top, please," she called up the stairs.

"Mom, come on," Elena groaned.

"Just humor the old lady," Grayson yelled out.

"Watch who you're calling old lady, buddy." Miranda turned and glared at him.

Elena stepped onto the stair case and into his line of vision. His breath caught in his throat and his racing heart just stopped beating all together for longer then he thought possible. Her big chocolate eyes were lined lightly and framed with tousled wavy chestnut hair. They locked unto his seeming to hold him in place. Her pink lips parted as her eyes left his and glazed over his entire body. His let his eyes do the same; she was the most stunning thing he ever laid eyes on. He was aware of her mom snapping pictures, but couldn't tear his eyes away. She had on a strapless blue dress that showed off her perfect soft olive skin and her flawless figure in a beautiful way. The front of the dress was short and her tall tan legs were on full display for his eyes. Her silver heels made them appear even longer, if she knew what those legs did to him. A camera flash in his direction and a chuckling Grayson pulled him out of his daze.

"Pick up your jaw and smile for the camera," Grayson whispered in his ear giving him a little pat on the back.

He smiled towards Miranda as she took his picture again, pulling his eyes away from Elena was just painful at this point.

"Okay honey, come on down." Miranda directed, turning the camera back on her; Elena gave him a nervous smile before slowly walking down the stairs, his eyes were back on her like magnets.

"Enough pictures mom," she said sounding nervous.

He walked over to her finally getting his feet to move when she reached the bottom.

"Hi," she smiled shyly.

"Hi Beautiful," he smiled and handed her the pink roses. "These are for you."

"Thank you," she said in a soft voice.

"Let me just get one picture of both of you before your dad and I leave," Miranda begged.

Elena rolled her eyes and mouthed sorry, he just smiled and put his arm across her shoulders smiling for a few pictures. Grayson and Miranda left before them. They were still standing in the entry way.

"Thank you for the roses," she said softly. "I'm going to put these in water."

He gulped, his heart had started thundering again the second the door closed and they were alone.

 _Get it together_ , he told himself following her into the kitchen.

"You look so beautiful," he stepped up behind her and lightly touched her shoulders as she set the roses in the vase.

"Thank you."

She turned to face him, they were standing so close their bodies were almost touching. "But you said that already."

"Well I'll be saying it a lot tonight, so get used to it," he grinned.

"You look incredible yourself," she said with a smile. "You got your hair cut."

"Do you like it?" He asked feeling nervous, this girl, man what she did to him.

"I love it. I can see more of your face. I didn't think you could get even hotter," she flushed a little, but her doe eyes gazed at him. He beamed at her compliments, he was so giddy he could jump and yell but he regained his cool.

"Thank you, coming from you that is a compliment of the highest order," he said with a decisive nod.

She giggled a little, when her face lit up like that it made her even more gorgeous and the sound of her laugh was like music to him.

"Did you buy blue to match me?" She asked her eyes trailing over his outfit.

"Yeah," he admitted with a lopsided grin.

"Blue is definitely your color," she said, fingering his tie. "Brings out your eyes."

"Are you saying you like my eyes?" He teased with a little wink.

She giggled and swatted him playfully. "I think you know I do."

He waggled his eyes and she flushed straightening her dress a little, which made his eyes trail over it again.

"Your dress is stunning on you," he said in a husky voice.

She smiled, her cheeks flushing. "Thank you."

"I think it could use a little something though," he said, glancing down at her neck.

"What... Damon?" Her mouth dropped open when he pulled a little box from his pocket.

"Damon you didn't have to…" he put his fingers to her lips to stop her.

"Elena, you have no idea how happy I was when you asked me to escort you to the dance. I'm the luckiest guy in town, and I just, I really like you, and I want to spoil you. You deserve to be treated like a princess, so anyway... I think this will really compliment that dress." He stammered all the words out in a hurry. This wasn't going as smoothly as he planned it in his head. He lost his focus and control being so close to her.

"I don't know what to say," she gasped, her pretty lips parted as her doe eyes stared at the little box he placed gently into her hand.

"Open it," he smiled.

She did and gasped, it was a small white gold old oval pendant with a lapis lazuli stone set in the middle, it had a few small diamonds surrounding the stone. It was hung on a delicate white cold chain.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "Tha.. thank you."

"I hope you like it," he said. "The way the necklace is so delicate and beautiful with this strong, rare and unique stone set in the middle, I saw it and I thought of you."

"Oh Damon, I... thank you, you are so sweet," she breathed.

"It reminds me of you, of your eyes," she added.

"So that means you like it right?" He asked tucking a curl back from her face.

"Like it? I love it, it's so beautiful," she said gazing at it then up at him. "Will you put it on me?"

"It only compliments your beauty," he said taking the delicate chain from the box.

She lifted her hair and he fastened the necklace around her neck, their bodies becoming even closer in the process. She dropped her hair and it fell over her shoulders and his arms which were still around the back of her neck. He fingered his hands through her soft waves, relishing the feeling of her hair in his hands. She tilted her head up, her chocolate eyes glazed over his lips and he found his head tilting closer to hers.

"Damon." She said in a breathless voice, oh god the way she said his name.

Suddenly her arms were around his neck and her face was even closer, she licked her lips. "I really like you too."

He closed the distance then, letting his lips finally brush softly against hers. A shiver went through him like nothing he had ever felt before. She trembled against him and he knew he knew she felt it too.

"Elena." He murmured into her lips before pressing his lips firmer against hers deepening the kiss. Her soft lips seemed to mold to his as she kissed him back. He started running his hands through her hair. She did the same her fingers teasing his short locks in the back.

He pulled back slightly and smiled at her she smiled back their eyes locking on each other's and then down to each other's lips again. Before they knew it their bodies were pressed together as their lips crashed into each other fiercely. They were both gasping for air and the room was spinning when they finally pulled apart.

Her eyes locked unto his full of desire her lips were red and swollen and her cheeks were flushed.

"Wow," she breathed.

"That, you, yeah, wow," he breathed.

She giggled and pulled him down to kiss her again he happily obliged.

* * *

Grayson and Miranda arrived at town square and quickly found Maria and Giuseppe in the park. They were up on the hill top where dinner would be served. It over looked town square so they could watch the dance and arrivals. Giuseppe looked handsome in his black tux and red tie. Maria was stunning as always in the long colorful silky wrap dress she had on. Her dark hair was tucked back in a loose braid.

"I made some cookies and peach cobbler." Maria nodded at the desserts laid out on the table.

"She brings her own desserts," Miranda smiled fondly and hugged her.

"I'm sure it'll beat whatever they serve." Grayson kissed her cheek and she beamed happily at the compliment, her blue eyes dancing.

"Flattery will get you lots of chocolate chip cookies," she smiled.

"Then may I mention how lovely you look tonight?" He kissed her hand.

"Stop flirting with my wife," Giuseppe joked slapping Grayson's back.

"Jealousy will get _you_ everywhere." Maria winked at Giuseppe and they all laughed when he blushed.

"Don't look now here come the Lockwood's," Grayson sighed.

"So Conner's in town huh?' Miranda frowned; he was a big criminal defense attorney he lived in New York.

He and Grayson butted heads in high school. There were four Lockwood brothers, ever since Richard started running for senate Conner and Daniel a mayor in South Carolina came around more often. They did it for the free publicity, but whenever they were in town they acted like they owned it. Grayson got all hot under the collar whenever he had to deal with Lockwood's it worried her sometimes. They were a powerful family.

"At least he who shall not be named isn't with them," Grayson remarked.

"Let's hope he doesn't show up," Miranda said.

"Caroline looks lovely," Maria said gazing at the bubbly blond in her pink ruffled halter style dress that fell just above her knee. She wore matching pumps and had her hair curled into ringlets. Tyler looked handsome and all grown up next to her in his classic black and white suit.

"She sure does." Miranda smiled, glad Maria was here to point out the positive.

It was all about the kids, they would change everything. They wouldn't carry this rivalry on. Tyler was different and he represented his generation. Unfortunately so did Mason, but Miranda hoped the breakup would force him on and out. He had somehow remained quiet all week, she hadn't heard a thing about him.

The Lockwood's made their way towards the front of the mayor's office. Tyler and Caroline separated from them quickly and headed towards the lower part of the park where most of the younger kids mingled.

"Here they come, get your camera ready." Miranda nudged Maria, seeing Damon and Elena coming up the road from the distance.

"Oh my, she looks so beautiful," Maria squinted to see better, before snapping a picture.

She could see their arms were linked as they got a little closer. She kept looking up at him and smiling and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her.

"They are so beautiful," Maria said, sounding misty as she snapped another picture.

"All grown up," Grayson sighed sadly.

"Can you believe it?" Miranda said. "It seems like just yesterday, when she was a baby and little Damon…remember how he'd come running into the room whenever she cried all worried? I still remember his serious little face."

Maria smiled fondly and Giuseppe and Grayson laughed.

"What's wrong with the baby?" Grayson recalled, "Baby Lena."

"I think that's where her nick name came from actually," Miranda mumbled.

"Then Stefan was born a few months later and he just groaned whenever he fussed." Giuseppe added with a deep chuckle.

They watched the oblivious couple as they got closer to town square. Damon whispered something in Elena's ear and she burst into giggles. Miranda tried to recall the last time she'd seen her daughter so happy and she couldn't.

"He looks so proud and she looks so happy," Maria said in a soft voice.

"You guys are paying for the wedding," Grayson blurted out.

Miranda turned to glare at her always inappropriate husband.

"What? I was just throwing it out there," he smirked.

"I think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves," Giuseppe said.

Grayson just shrugged giving Miranda a look, she glanced at them again and smiled, before looking over at Maria who was smiling with tears in her eyes.

Elena felt like everyone was staring at them the second they made their way into the center of the crowd. She knew most of them were probably curious what she was doing arm in arm with Damon.

"Everyone's staring," she whispered.

"Because you're so beautiful," he said sweetly pulling her closer to him, even though that made them more closely looked at it, somehow made her feel more secure. All she really wanted to do was kiss him again and again.

Talk about fireworks, how many dates _started_ with an explosive mind blowing kiss? She wasn't sure how they managed to pry themselves away to actually walk here.

She fingered her beautiful necklace smiling softly, she couldn't believe he would buy her such an expensive gift on their very first date, but he _was_ Damon. He never ceased to surprise her.

"Maybe, it's because you're so handsome," she smiled up at him.

"Elena." Carol Lockwood and her husband Richard approached them with Mason's creepy brother Conner and Rose whose eyes seemed to be flickering in disappointment seeing her arm in arm with Damon.

"Good afternoon," Elena said with a polite smile. "You all know Damon."

"Hello," Damon said.

"Hello Elena, Damon," Richard said politely, before giving Carol a warning look.

"Yes of course, nice to see you moving along so quickly," Carol said in a dry voice.

"Not as quickly as your brother in law. He started moving on before we even ended," Elena remarked, refusing to back down to her ever again.

"Elena that's highly inappropriate," Carol said.

"Considering the subject of this topic, I have to politely disagree, Carol," Conner said taking Elena's hand.

"Miss Gilbert I apologize for whatever my wayward little brother did to drive you away..."

"Okay thanks," she pulled her hand away.

Damon unlinked his arm through hers and wrapped it around her waist a tense look on his face.

"I think we should move along," Richard said in a tense voice giving Conner a dark look. Carol crossed her arms looking offended as she followed them.

She shuddered relieved that was over.

"I never liked that guy and I didn't like the way he was looking at you," Damon said turning back and glaring at the back of Conner's head.

"I always got a weird vibe around him. Car does too, he's weird seriously," Elena said. "I guess it's better than Mason being here though."

"Yeah that's a relief." he said. "His brother doesn't like him too much?"

They stopped walking and stood near off to the side of the mayors building turning to face each other.

"Richard's the only one who tolerates Mason. They're all jealous of how spoiled and young Mason is, I guess. They think they're better than him and he's a disgrace….but, we shouldn't talk about this, I guess." She trailed off, a worried look crossing her face.

Her new…well Damon wouldn't want to hear about her ex after she just kissed him right? This was all so confusing now she wasn't sure what was appropriate. It was like a whirlwind and she hadn't come down and let the dust settle yet.

He tilted her chin up and she met those cobalt eyes her knees going weak, she forgot for a second what they were talking about in the first place.

"Hey, I know timing wise things are crazy, you just broke up with him. This is all really new and above everything else we're friends. You're still sorting out a lot of emotions there and if you want to talk about it. I want to listen. If he comes up randomly that's okay too. I don't want you to stop talking to me about things even as we get closer," Damon said, his face so sincere it warmed her she felt herself falling into an ease.

"You're the most understanding man on the planet," she said with an appreciative smile.

"We just get each other," he moved his hand to her cheek tracing it lightly.

The crowd started moving into the park, he glanced at his watch.

"I guess we better go find our parents," he said, they linked arms again and headed towards the park.

"Elena, Damon!" Caroline shrieked when they reached the park, she came running over in her cute

pink dress with a wide smile.

"You look awesome!" Elena exclaimed, embracing her.

"Me? My gosh you are gorgeous," Caroline gushed.

"Car we gotta go Dad's about to talk," Tyler groaned.

"We'll see you guys in minute," she hurried after him.

Their parents all walked down to join them and she listened to the Mayors long speech about May day and the founding families, zoning out like she usually did. This time she kept thinking about that kiss in the kitchen.

"So without further ado, I introduce the founding families," the mayor announced and the crowd cheered.

"Starting with my family the first founders," Richard said, she felt Damon tense again and reached for his hand squeezing it in hers. "Representing the Lockwood's, first is my brother, Conner."

Conner walked out his running a hand through his blond hair and smiling at the crowd.

"He looks like a freaky version of a Ken doll," her dad muttered, she laughed and Damon chuckled next to her.

"Shh," Miranda scolded them.

"My beautiful wife, Carol," He smiled at her and she gave him an 'oh Richard' look smiling and waving at the crowd as they cheered.

"And with his lovely date and long term girlfriend, another founding family member Miss Caroline Forbes, my son Tyler," he said last.

Elena whistled and cheered with the crowd when a happy Caroline and Tyler walked out with actual genuine smiles on their faces.

"Let's start walking," Giuseppe directed them.

"And you all know me. The Mayor of this great town, Richard Lockwood," he laughed and the crowd laughed with him.

"Representing the Forbes with have, Miss Caroline's mother, Elizabeth Forbes," he introduced next, she stepped out to the center and waved before going to stand by Caroline and Tyler.

"Representing the Gilberts, first please welcome John Gilbert," Richard introduced.

Her mom and dad raced ahead getting ready to be introduced next while her Uncle John came out and did a little dance getting the crowd to crack up. Her heart started beating nervously; she was going to be introduced as Damon's date. Anyone who wasn't gossiping, would be now.

"Grayson and his lovely wife Miranda." The crowd cheered loud for her parents.

"Representing the Salvatore's we have Giuseppe and his beautiful wife Maria," they looked so graceful gliding out to the crowd, Elena gazed at them for a second.

"You ready?" Damon whispered.

"Yeah," she gulped.

"Their son, Damon, joined by another founding family member, Miss Elena Gilbert," Richard announced.

She walked out with Damon feeling hot when she stared out at the crowd, there were a lot of loud cheers for Damon, but she could hear all the whispers. He held up her hand and kissed it and everyone cheered a little more. Her face broke into a smile and decided she didn't give a damn what anyone thought. She was here with the most handsome sought after man in town, the man of her dreams. They went to stand next to his parents and Maria squeezed her arm, relaxing her a little more.

She nearly gasped out loud when she saw Mason in the distance watching them. She glanced towards Damon but he didn't notice him. She could barely make out his face, but she saw the dirty tee-shirt he was wearing, it was the same one he had on the last time she saw him. In the next second he just turned and walked away, his head down. She gulped, relieved and confused, but at least he didn't cause a scene.

"The founding families," Richard said out loud, gesturing to all of them.

"Yeah, can we eat now?" Her uncle john blurted out eliciting laughter from the crowd.

"Yes let's eat," Richard declared. The crowd cheered loud and they made their way back to the park.

* * *

They sat with their parents up on the hilltop of the park. It was so nice not being stuck with the Lockwood's. She could actually enjoy herself and just have a good time. She decided not to mention seeing Mason, she didn't see him now and wanted to just enjoy the day.

"Where are Ric and Jenna?" She asked.

"I guess she has a touch of the flue," Miranda frowned. "She over does it, you have to be careful Elena. Finals can wear you down."

"I'm fine mom," Elena assured her. "My schedule is nothing compared to Jenna's."

The waiters came with the food and her mouth watered it was pork tenderloin and mashed potatoes with a garden salad.

"This looks so good," she dug in eagerly.

"I have to admit it's not bad," Giuseppe said.

They all glanced at Maria, she was the biggest food critic of anyone nothing tasted quite as good as what she made.

"Very good," she smiled. "Even better when I don't have to do any of the work."

"Just gave them the recipe," Damon grinned.

"How could you tell?" She smiled wide at her son.

"You gave them your pork recipe?" Giuseppe said.

"No wonder it's so good," Elena said, before taking another large bite.

"Yes and your son could tell," she pouted at him.

"I thought it tasted familiar," Giuseppe defended.

"Uh oh, someone's in the dog house." Grayson chuckled and Giuseppe scowled.

"So Stefan's coming home early?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, but he isn't staying as long. We have some business things to discuss," Giuseppe said looking down at his plate as Damon looked sharply at him.

"The Lockwood brat still working for you?" Grayson asked.

"Not anymore, no," Giuseppe said in a low voice. "I don't think this is the time."

Elena looked up now in surprise, she glanced over at Damon and he seemed as confused as she did.

"No shop talk, this is a dance," Maria said in a firm tone.

"I apologize," Miranda said giving Grayson a dark look.

"Of course there's much better topics, like where's that dessert." Grayson rubbed his hands and Maria laughed heartily pulling out a container of cookies and some peach cobbler.

"Ooh peach cobbler, thank you," Elena said happily.

"My favorite," Damon swiped the pan away and she laughed and swatted him snatching it back.

"I'll share," she offered getting a forkful and holding it out for him. Instead of taking the fork he just took the bite right from her hand with a suggestive little wink. Her face flushed bright red their parents were right there! But, Maria was just smiling happily as was Miranda and Grayson was rolling his eyes while Giuseppe just laughed a little.

She was still blushing a little when she dug into her delicious dessert.

"This is so good," she said and Maria beamed wider.

"Looks like they're setting up for the dance." Giuseppe looked down watching them clear the area.

"May I?" He got up and held his hand out for Maria.

"But of course," she smiled letting him lead he out to the square.

"Come on babe, let's show 'em how it's done." Grayson took Miranda's hand and helped her up.

Elena smiled at the way they bounced down the hill like teenagers in love.

She turned to look at Damon, the sun was starting to set a little and it reflected in his amazing blue eyes.

"God you look so beautiful right now," he mimicked her thoughts.

"So do you," she said breathlessly.

His lips crashed down on hers again without warning, she scooted close to him the warmth of his body enveloping her.

"Dance with me?" He huffed out as they pulled apart she just nodded, literally swooning as he pulled her to her feet and escorted her down the hill.

* * *

All eyes were on them, but the second she found herself standing in front of him she locked her eyes unto his and everyone, everything else just disappeared. He took her in his arms and didn't break eye contact with her. A soft romantic song was paying in the background but she was so lost in his eyes she hardly even heard it. They flowed together to the music perfectly as if they had danced together a thousand times. He spun her around and her heart leaped when he pulled her back. Every time they lost eye contact they seemed to connect again with more intensity then before.

The crowd was applauding when the song ended, she just smiled softly at him her eyes traveling to his lips.

"Come here," he whispered. He put his arm around her and they started walking back up to the hill top park they were on earlier. He steered her past the table they sat at and further up the hill towards the woods.

"Where are we going?" She finally found her voice.

"You'll see."

They stepped past a few trees to a little clearing way up on the top of the hill that over looked the town.

"Oh wow. I never even knew this was here," she breathed.

"The fireworks will look great from up here," he smiled taking her hand in his. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled closing her eyes for a moment just absorbing all of this, all of him.

"This is awesome," she said. "I can still hear the music."

"You want to dance again?" He nudged her.

"I would love to," she turned and in an instant was in his arms again melting into him while they slowly swayed to the music. They were moving closer and closer until they were kissing again, the dance forgotten until the music picked up a little.

He surprised her by spinning her around and dipping her down. She laughed and wrapped her leg around him which elicited a small groan from him. She felt so beautiful dancing with him up here under the sunset. It was amazing. They danced until they were both breathless and he plopped down to the ground pulling her unto his lap.

"I didn't want you to get your pretty dress dirty," he said with a boyish grin that made her giggle again.

"Oh well how considerate of you," she smiled curling up comfortably in his lap. He secured his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck.

"It has other benefits," he murmured, causing a ripple to go down her spine.

The first fireworks started and she gasped a little they were so vivid from way up here.

"Wow," she breathed.

"They're pretty cool huh?"' He squeezed her tighter she put her hand over his and smiled. "Yeah it's amazing."

"You are amazing," he said kissing the top of her head.

"No that's all you, this night, has been so wonderful. I feel like a princess," she said.

"Good, that's how I want you to feel," he said in a husky voice.

She was at a loss for words so she turned around in his lap and kissed him, his eyes flickered in happiness and he responded instantly to her. She couldn't believe how their bodies seemed to react to each other, she could feel his heart racing against her own.

The fireworks started getting louder and brighter she turned back around, securely wrapped in his arms as she watched the beautiful display. Everything else just faded away and she felt herself relaxing into this little private world with him, thinking she never wanted to come down.

* * *

 _ ****Thanks again for the reviews everyone!Hope you enjoyed the update! Please keep'em coming****_


	15. Chapter fourteen

**Chapter fourteen**

* * *

Elena was stirred from her wonderful dreams by an early phone call on Sunday morning. She kicked the covers off herself and answered it with a grumble.

"Lena?" Caroline laughed, "hello to you too."

"Sorry just woke up," she yawned.

"In _your_ bed?" Caroline asked.

"Yes Caroline in _my_ bed." Elena rolled her eyes, even though the dreams Caroline just interrupted had her in a different bed entirely…

"So… how was your date?" Caroline got right to the point as usual. "I hardly saw you last night."

"It was so wonderful. I'm still pinching myself to make sure it was real. Damon is incredible." Elena breathed. "I wish the night wouldn't have ended."

"Wow you're cheesy," Caroline laughed.

"I know," Elena flushed. "Can't help it today."

"So, details?" Caroline prodded.

"I don't even know where to begin," Elena mumbled.

"Start with that necklace you were wearing," Caroline said.

"Hold on a second. I meant it literally when I said I just woke up," Elena said setting the phone down.

She smiled and fingered the necklace she was still wearing around her neck. Her early morning grumpy mood was gone as fast as it had come. She got up and walked to the bathroom to do a quick wake up rinse on her face. She glanced in the mirror and smiled at the necklace, it looked just as good with her pajamas, a thin pink tank top and little flannel shorts, as it had with her dress. She didn't ever plan on taking it off now. She finished her early morning bathroom necessities then went back to the phone.

"Okay," she said.

"So..." Caroline prodded.

"He had asked what color dress I bought. I thought it was for his outfit, but I guess he wanted to surprise me too," Elena jumped right into the story.

"It's so beautiful," Caroline gushed. "I can't believe he bought you that on the first date."

"I know he was so sweet," Elena continued, moving into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee as she talked. "He said he wanted to treat me like a princess."

"Oh that's so cute, and he did right?"

"Yeah," she smiled and did a little jump when she added. "He kissed me."

"Well I hoped so," Caroline giggled. "I didn't think we'd start there though."

"Well the date did so..." Elena trailed off.

"He kissed you _before_ the date?" Caroline squealed. "He just couldn't wait to kiss you, oh my god! What happened when?"

"It was after he gave me the necklace," Elena explained. "I think I sort initiated it, but then he kissed me and then we kissed each other, and then we kissed some more later after we danced."

Her eyes gazed off into nothing as she stood in the kitchen with a goofy smile on her face.

"Oh my god," Caroline squealed.

"Yeah," Elena said in a dazed voice, she got herself a cup of coffee and went to sit on the couch with it.

"So is he a good kisser?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" Elena laughed.

"Well yeah... I mean was there fireworks or what?"

"Beyond. I've never been kissed like that. It felt so; I don't know. I never wanted to stop," Elena murmured.

"You guys looked amazing together," Caroline said. "So what did he do when he saw you in your dress?"

"He just stared at me and I was too caught up looking at him to even speak myself. Meanwhile, my dad's laughing and my mom's taking pictures. It was an awkward moment," Elena chuckled a little.

"Oh good, you'll have pictures," Caroline said. "Make sure you get your mom to send them to you, asap."

"Why so I can forward them to you?" Elena questioned with a giggle.

"Exactly," Caroline said. "I'll hang one up on the party board."

The party board was just a huge bulletin board down in what Carol calls Tyler's basement. It's a small basement located under the kitchen of the Lockwood's house. Carol said it would have been where the servants stayed back in the old days. Tyler turned it into a party room back in high school. At some point Caroline got the big board and they tacked all kinds of pictures up there over the years. Mason spent enough time down there that he would see something like that right away.

"No don't Car, that's just mean. I'm not trying to stick it to Mason. I really like Damon and I know the timing is crap, but...I couldn't wait. I didn't want to miss the only chance I might get with him, you know? I'm not doing this in any way to get back at Mason." Elena explained.

"Why are you explaining yourself to me?" Caroline asked.

"I'm just…"

"No seriously. You broke up with him, and have every right to move on whenever you see fit. He's the one that did you wrong here Elena, you have nothing to feel guilty about." Caroline said.

"I don't feel guilty now. I would have had I not found out he was cheating on me for god knows how long and who knows if Vicky's the only one." Elena said. "That cinched it for me. It hurt; it made me feel like everything was a lie. But if anything said I was free to move on that did."

"Good, good," Caroline mumbled. "That's all I'm saying, so shove it in his face."

"Car...I don't need to do that." Elena said. "It's over now. I don't need to purposely hurt him in that way. It wouldn't achieve anything. It would only cause more tension and more animosity. He already saw us together yesterday. We don't need to make it worse just for spite."

"Really? I thought he skipped the dance. He's hardly been home all week, but Carol said he was sick as a dog Saturday morning," Caroline said.

"I saw him for like a second and then he walked away. He's sick?" Elena asked.

"Don't waste a second worrying about him please," Caroline sighed.

Her phone beeped and heart raced seeing it was Damon.

"I gotta go Car. I'll call you later," she said quickly, a smile spreading across her face.

"Okay later," Caroline chirped as Elena quickly clicked over to the other line.

"Good morning Damon," she answered in a cheerful voice.

"Hey gorgeous," he drawled in that velvet voice that made her shiver. She sunk down on the coach curling her legs under her.

"It'd be a fantastic morning if you let me take you out today," he added causing her heart to skip a beat.

"How could I resist an offer like that?" She purred, "Just give me a half an hour and I'm all yours."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed shocked by the forward and suggestive tone that had just come out of her mouth, what was he doing to her?

"Okay," he said after a few moments, he sounded sort of breathless himself.

She bit her lip with a smile and a spark in her eye as she raced to the bedroom to pick out clothes.

* * *

A half an hour seemed like an entirety as Damon waited for Elena. He had been up for a few hours and waited for what seemed like ever to call her in the first place. He was dressed casually in dark blue jeans a black button up shirt with thin white fitted shirt under it.

 _I'm all yours_. He kept hearing her voice saying those words over and over on repeat. He knew it didn't mean what he wanted it to mean but when she first said it his heart swelled as if she _had_ agreed to be his. All his for the day would do for now. He'd just have to try and make the day never end.

Finally he heard her door open and pretty much raced out his to greet her, she had just finished locking up and turned around with a sweet smile.

"Hey Da…"

He cut her off with his lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she responded eagerly to his impulsive kiss matching his fierceness in a way that momentarily shocked him off balance. They both stumbled and half laughed as they pulled away slightly their arms still locked around each other. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and left her makeup fresh. She had on a tight thin flannel shirt with mid arm length sleeves, she wore it unbuttoned the necklace he gave her sitting beautifully against her creamy olive skin. He found his eyes glazing over the fitted little lacy pink tank top underneath.

"Hey yourself, darling," he murmured his voice husky with desire for her.

Her skin glowed and her face lit up with a sweet smile when she tip toed up to press her lips against his again, it was sweeter and softer this time. He held her in a lover's embrace one hand wrapped firmly around her lower back and the other supporting her head. He returned her kiss with a deliberate slow and tender pace. She moaned into his lips and pushed her body closer to his. He pulled her even closer to him lifting her feet slightly off the ground.

The entry door opened startling them both. It was a severe looking old woman who gave them a shocked and offended look holding her hand to her heart. They were still locked in the embrace they were in and Elena sort of just stared at him with her wide doe eyes unsure of hat to do.

"This is a public hallway, Miss Gilbert. Some manners would be appreciated," the woman snapped.

Elena blushed and buried her face into his shoulder, but he could hear her stifled giggles and couldn't hold back the laugh.

"And we would appreciate it if you would stop gawking. Since you decided to bring up manners…" Damon couldn't hold his tongue and smirked when the woman gasped giving him one last hard look before brushing past them.

"Damon!" She exclaimed, playfully punching his chest before hopping down from his arms, which instantly made him frown.

"Ah come on someone needed to say something to old judgy," he said causally.

She just rolled her eyes and laughed stepping away from her door a little. He noticed the skin tight jeans she had on and his breath constricted all over again.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked her deep brown eyes searching his.

"Well first things first, breakfast," he smiled taking her arm and leading her outside.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked as they whizzed right out of Mystic Falls.

"The best breakfast cafe in the state," he gave her that lopsided grin and she relaxed back in the seat staring out the window. A soft smile had made its way to her lips.

"Really?" Elena raised her eyes brow when he turned down an old unpaved road there didn't seem to be life for miles.

"I just hope it's still there," he mumbled thoughtfully.

"Are you sure it's this way?" She asked looking out at all the trees in confusion.

"Are you doubting me?" He smirked.

"No I trust you," she replied easily and just like that she rendered him speechless again.

She had no clue how much power she had over him at this point, he wasn't even sure himself.

Finally he spotted the old Log Cabin restaurant and pulled in.

When they walked inside he was happy to see it hadn't changed. There was a large fire place in the middle with tables around it. The waitress greeted them with a smile and led them over to table near the fireplace. There was only one other customer inside who was sitting at the bar which was wood with antique looking wooden stools. Elena's doe eyes were wide as she took it in. He knew she'd appreciate this place as much as he had. He smirked proudly, happy that he impressed her already.

"Wow this place is amazing it's so old fashioned but like modern still, and it's so cozy," she breathed.

"Wait till you taste the food, the house omelet is awesome," he grinned at her.

"How'd you ever find this place?" She asked.

"When I came back from basic, everyone was gone. I got so bored I started driving around a lot just exploring. I found this place and loved the food so much I kept coming back," he explained.

He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she had been home then. She would've only been fifteen surely he wouldn't have seen it then, would he? His mind flashed back to the sometimes disturbing ways he cared for her even then and the way he couldn't help but gaze at her sometimes.

"Morning," the waitress came back holding a pot of coffee she filled their cups and handed them a few menus.

"I think I'm going to go with the house omelet," Elena smiled taking Damon's advice.

"Same here and can we get a side of those blueberry waffles too?" He asked.

"Sure thing," She smiled and headed back to the kitchen.

They fell into an easy chatter until their food arrived. The omelet was just as good as he remembered. He looked over at Elena's happy face as she bit into hers and knew he made the right choice. Not to mention it was away from Mystic Falls and all the prying eyes.

"These waffles are amazing," she said taking another huge bite.

"Share a little," he teased, grabbing a bite himself.

She giggled and reached over the table to dab a spot of whip cream off the side of his mouth. He grabbed her hand before she pulled it away and kissed it, she blushed again, every time she blushed he pretty much wanted to jump up and grin.

"So best breakfast you ever ate or what?" He asked.

"I don't know, your mom's breakfast is pretty good. But this place is awesome," she said thoughtfully.

"My mom doesn't really do omelets, so I figure I'm good," he smirked.

"I wish there was a place in Mystic Falls to get food, other then the greasy Grill sometimes," she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah it'd be nice," he agreed.

The waitress brought over the bill which Damon quickly grabbed.

"I can pay you know," Elena started.

"You're dating a southern gentleman now Elena. I won't have you paying for anything when your with me," he said handing the waitress his card. Her eyes flickered and she smiled her face a little flushed.

He wondered what he said that made her blush, _dating_ ; you said she was dating you, his eyes widened slightly. Is that what, well yeah they were dating right, she would have said something if they weren't. There went that giddy feeling again but he averted his eyes afraid that labeling it would somehow push her, and spoil the moment. She _just_ broke it off with Mason she wasn't ready for what he was yet. He wished patience was a better virtue for him then it was.

"Just you wait Damon. I can be pretty stubborn and sneaky," she finally said with a little smirk.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "I guess I just have to keep an eye on you then."

"That doesn't seem to be a problem for you," she said leaning over the table to whisper loudly, her face flushed at her own bravado and he almost lost words again.

"The only problem is pulling them away from you," he whispered back grasping both her hands in his.

"Then don't," she said her eyes intense as they met his.

"I won't," he promised with a gulp, as if he could anyway.

* * *

"Are we going home?" Elena frowned when Damon seemed to be driving back to Mystic Falls. She didn't want the day to ever end, she quite simply couldn't get enough of him as silly and clique as it sounded.

"Nope just going _towards_ home," he grinned and took her hand in his; she relaxed back against the seat relieved he had more in store for the day.

"The creek," she smiled happily as he pulled up alongside the woods and parked his car.

They walked down path to the creek her face lit up into a soft smile as they reached the water.

Damon laid back on his back on the soft grass and she mimicked his action, lying next to him and staring up at the clouds. She rested her head on his chest; he leaned down and kissed her head. That warm buzzed feeling of rightness and warmth came over her again and she sighed happily.

"It's cloudy," she noted after a while looking up at the overcast sky.

"It's not supposed to rain till later," he murmured.

"Doesn't that cloud look like a car?" He asked thoughtfully staring ahead.

"Which one?" She asked rolling off his chest to lie next to him on her back and look.

"That one... that car shaped one," he pointed.

"Um more like a boot," she decided.

"No this is a boot," he picked up one of his boots and held it up and then pointed at the cloud. "That's a car."

"I don't see it," she teased. "Maybe a bat."

"A bat?"

"A baseball bat," she giggled.

"How about that one?" She asked, pointing to a large cloud slowly passing over them.

"It looks like a heart shaped bed," he declared.

"I was gonna just say heart." She laughed out loud. "How is it a bed too?"

"See it's like cushy and stuff like my bed," he said with a grin.

"Your bed is pretty cushy," she giggled, god just sitting on it at the time seemed so awkward, if he only knew what she dreamed of last night.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek the small contact sending butterflies through her stomach, she turned to face him and his lips met hers again in a frenzy. She moaned her body taking on a life of its own as she pulled him on top of her. His kisses slowed down as his hard body pressed against hers. She found her legs spreading and wrapping around him as his lips traveled down her neck laying light tantalizing kisses down her exposed skin. He pressed against her, and she gasped at the feel of him. Her face going pale as the reality of the intense situation set in. He stopped in an instant, his face peering down at her.

"I...I don't want to rush you, " he said in a choppy voice.

She gulped and nodded, a mix of relief and disappointment at the same time set in.

"I'm sorry Elena," he rolled off her looking embarrassed. "You're just so beautiful. I usually have better control over myself."

"Shh," she put a finger to his lips like he had done to her. "I pulled you on top of me remember?"

His pained face seemed to relax slightly.

"I want to be with you, Damon," she whispered. "My body wants it really bad, but… I'm not ready yet. "

It pained her to admit it, but it was true, she had only been with one other man and she was burned badly in that respect. She trusted Damon but this was all still so new, she wasn't sure what this was between them yet, or where they stood and she couldn't really consider being with him like _that_ , without knowing that first. It wouldn't be fair to either one of them.

"I know," he said softly, so much understanding in those endless blue eyes it overwhelmed her. "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere."

He pulled her into his arms and she rested her head against his solid chest once again. She let her eyes flutter closed as she wished they could stay like this forever.

* * *

 _ ****Thanks everyone for the reviews! Keep em coming!****_


	16. Chapter fifteen

**Chapter fifteen**

* * *

It was still dark outside on Monday morning when an apprehensive Damon pulled up to the bank. His dad had called him last night and asked him to get there before six AM. He was dressed in a simple pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt. He'd been in too big of a hurry to even find a tie this morning. He and Elena stayed up late just driving around town and enjoying each others company, until the ominous call had come in from Giuseppe.

His dad's car was already there, he had said he was picking up Stefan from the airport at five and heading straight there. Damon knew there was no way his dad would have asked Stefan to take time away from his schooling unless it was urgent. He felt a little slighted, he was the one that was here day in and day out. Shouldn't he have been filled in before his younger brother? He entered the bank anxiously grabbing a quick cup of coffee before heading to his dad's office.

"Come in and shut the door," Giuseppe directed in a quiet voice. He was dressed up in a pressed black suit as usual. Stefan was wearing tan slacks and a green button up shirt, his hair was messy and he looked exhausted, but his tired eyes perked up a bit when he spotted Damon.

"Good to see you, brother," Stefan said with a slight smile and Damon nodded likewise.

"You too, Stef," Damon sat down in the chair next to his brother and looked over at his dad curiously.

"What's going on, Dad? Is this about Mason?"

Giuseppe cleared his throat. "No, Mason has been terminated, but that has nothing to do with this meeting."

"What did he do?" Stefan asked with wide eyes.

Giuseppe sighed and leaned forward slightly. "I was concerned regarding Mason's outlandish behavior at the Lockwood brunch." He spoke in a low voice and Damon rolled his eyes, no one was here to listen. What was with the dramatics?

"I have always trusted my employees, and I'm not proud of my actions, but my instincts told me something was off. I went through Mason's desk drawers and found an illegal substance." Giuseppe continued.

"What?" Damon questioned, not surprised Mason had something, he used to smoke pot back in the day, all the time. Damon wasn't always innocent in that respect either, but he grew up and out of that phase quickly.

"What did you find?" Stefan asked curiously.

"I don't think that matters now. It's a private matter between Mason and his Uncle Richard," Giuseppe said firmly. "That being said, I can't have that kind of thing in my bank. I could end up in prison if something like that was found here."

Damon raised his eyebrows, somehow he didn't think his dad was talking about a few joints.

"Richard must understand then, that you had to let him go, right?" Damon questioned.

"The only thing Richard is concerned about right now is his campaign for senator. He was fine with me letting Mason go, provided I keep quiet about the reason. I am trusting you two to do the same." Giuseppe looked from Stefan to Damon with a pointed look.

"I won't say anything," Stefan promised.

"Me neither," Damon shrugged, he had no reason to tell anyone. Elena didn't need to know this.

"Good," Giuseppe nodded.

"So why are we here?" Damon asked curiously. "You said this meeting has nothing to do with Mason?"

"It doesn't," Giuseppe said, "I thought the loan I got from Richard was going to be enough to get us by until we built the business back up..."

"We will, Dad," Damon assured him, "I'll work day and night if I have too. We don't need Mason."

"I can take a semester off and help too," Stefan nodded eagerly.

"No." Giuseppe looked at Stefan sternly. "School is your number one priority."

"But..." Stefan protested and Giuseppe held a hand up.

"The bank is hardly staying a float. Even if I layoff half the staff we won't make it another six months. I could take another loan, but then I'd be risking the house and I won't do that. That house means the world to your mother," Giuseppe said.

"So what are we going to do?" Damon asked.

"I've been given an offer," Giuseppe said, "To sell to a bigger bank. A well known corporate bank. This offer is big enough for me to pay back Richard, retire early and to set up trust funds for each of you."

"No way," Damon shook his head, "We can't sell. This is our family legacy."

"Was," Giuseppe said sadly, "Times have changed, Damon. The financial industry is whole different beast now then it was in the past. Privately owned banks don't stand a chance anymore. I've been stubbornly trying to hold on for far too long. A dying business is not a legacy I want for you two."

"We'll find a way. I know we can," Damon argued.

"This isn't your choice, son," Giuseppe said, "I didn't call this meeting to discuss our options. I called this meeting to let you know I am selling. I wanted you two to be the first to know. I will be counting on your help from here. We need to let our employees know and our customers. I want this to go seamless..."

Giuseppe's voice trailed on as he went over instructions on how the next week would go and then after that the bank would no longer be theirs. Damon felt his heart drop to his stomach. His entire future had just been ripped away from him and his dad was all business-like about it.

"This is bull," Damon blurted out, "We get no say in this?"

"I understand this is a shock, son," Giuseppe said calmly, "I spoke at length about you to the new owners. I think if we work hard I can get you a spot as bank manager after the change-over."

"I don't want to work for some other bank. I want to work for ours!" Damon exploded as he stood up in a fury.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Giuseppe's sad eyes didn't meet his own. "But the decision has already been made."

"Why don't you and Stefan take a break, go have some breakfast and come back in a bit. We'll meet with the staff around nine," Giuseppe directed as he stood up and exited the room before Damon could say anything else.

* * *

Elena was finishing up her cereal when she heard a knock at the door. She frowned, wondering who would be here so early. She hadn't even changed out of her flannel pajama bottoms and Damon's old sweatshirt yet, and her hair was a mess of wavy tangles. She was in no rush today, her morning class had been called off and Damon had said he needed to get the bank really early and wouldn't be able to do breakfast with her this morning.

"Who is it?" She called as she stood up to answer.

"It's Vicki, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see, but I really need to talk to you," came the least expected voice from the other side.

Frowning deeper, Elena opened the door.

"What could you possibly want?" Elena asked with a sigh as Vicki let herself in.

She was dressed in jeans so tight Elena could probably count the change in her pocket, and a lacy lavender tank-top. Her long curly hair was piled up in a loose bun. Her makeup was a little lighter then usual today and she looked good, annoyingly good.

"Listen Lena," Vicki started.

"Don't call me that, that's what my friends call me," Elena said crossing her arms over her chest. Funny she hadn't realized how angry Vicki's presence would actually make her until now.

"I'm sorry," Vicki huffed out.

"Don't bother," Elena cut her off, she didn't need a fake apology.

"Okay, fine I won't," Vicki said her tone slightly haughty, "He was with me first anyway."

Elena raised an eyebrow at that, but kept her voice even, "And you came over to make a point of that?"

"No...I didn't." Vicki sighed, "I came over cause I'm worried about Mason."

"Good for you, worry all you want, but leave me out of it," Elena said dismissively.

"I know you're probably pretty sore about everything still, but you cared about him," Vicki interjected. "I'm really scared, and I feel like you might be the only one who can help him."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked the curiosity getting the better of her.

"He's out of control lately. I mean we always enjoyed a little pot here and there, some pills on a rare night...but he's gone to far. He's wasted all the time and it's getting bad, really bad. He's been doing heroin, Elena. _Heroin_." Vicki's face paled at the word and Elena felt a tightness in her gut, she didn't know Mason did anything but drink to much sometimes.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Elena asked with a long drawn out sigh.

"When he was with you, it was like you kept him in check. He didn't start going too far until you broke up with him. He lost his job, you, he has no purpose anymore," Vicki said slowly.

"Well I'm so sorry, shame on me for not staying with someone who was cheating on me and treating me like crap," Elena rolled her eyes.

"I'm not saying it to make you feel bad. I'm the one who feels bad. Imagine what's it like not being enough," Vicki pointed out. "You think he treated you bad, he treated me like a dirt compared to you."

"You didn't have to put up with it," Elena said.

"Neither did you." Vicki said. "But you did, we both did, because we care about him and I'm appealing to that part of you now. He needs help Elena. If he keeps up like this he's gonna end up dead."

"He's not going to listen to me, Vicki," Elena said. "He never did."

"That's not true. He was flaky but he always left when you called. He cared about you, more then he did most things," Vicki's eyes dropped as she admitted this and Elena couldn't help but feel sort of bad for her.

"He won't listen to me, not now," Elena said.

"But the Lockwoods might. They respect you, Carol and Richard. You're a good girl and a founding family member. They'd believe you if you talked to them, and maybe they'd force him to get some help," Vicki said.

"Mason's an adult, they can't force him to do anything," Elena said, but her mind started working, if Richard thought Mason's drug problems would interfere with his campaign he might help. He was a powerful man.

"All I'm asking is if you'll try," Vicki begged and Elena sighed softly.

"I'll try," she reluctantly promised.

* * *

Less then an hour later Elena was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, with her hair in a loose ponytail as she drove to over to the Lockwood's estate.

She couldn't believe she was actually doing this, but if Vicki was right she couldn't just ignore it. If there was even a chance she could avoid a tragedy by helping Mason she would. He was after all someone she once loved and a part of her would always care about him.

She cringed when she saw Mason's truck parked in the driveway. She was hoping she could appeal to Carol or Richard and then get out of there unscathed. It was too late to turn back now however. She took a deep breath and got out of the car. She walked up to the house and knocked on the door, her heart thumping hard in her chest. Conner of all people answered the door a surprised look on his face as he took her in.

"Elena dear, what a lovely surprise," he flashed her a big white smile as he stepped out to the porch and shut the door behind him.

"I actually need to talk to Carol, is she here?" Elena said nervously, as he crept a little closer to her.

"Carol? She's out doing some shopping. I'd be happy to help you with whatever you might need." His eyes scanned her body and she squirmed uncomfortably.

"No that's fine. I'll just come back later," she turned to leave and he grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't be so fast to run off, dear," he crept close to her, his icky voice in her ear.

"I really have to go," she attempted to push his hand off her shoulder, but his grip tightened.

"Oh come on, honey. We both know you prefer older men. Mason's a pup compared to me. I'll show you what you've been missing."

She felt sick to her stomach and trembled as she tried again to get his hand off her.

"I'm not interested, leave me alone," she raised her voice and the front door opened.

"Hey get off of her," she was actually relieved to hear Mason's voice at this point.

"What are you going to do about it you pathetic loser? Get back in the house," Conner stood in front of her blocking Mason from reaching her.

"I said back off!" Mason attempted a swing at his older brother but missed and stumbled forward, falling down gracelessly on the porch.

Conner laughed out loud as Mason attempted and failed to get back up, Elena could see what Vicki meant now. Masons eyes were bloodshot, his clothes were wrinkled and dirty and his hair was a greasy mess. He looked awful.

"See what a loser he is? You picked the wrong Lockwood, dear, but we can amend that." Conner was stepping close to her again and Mason grabbed his ankle.

"Back off, asshole," Elena managed to find confidence within her, and shoved his hand off her with all her might.

"I said leave her alone!" Masons words were slurred and Conner looked down at him pitifully.

"You're pathetic," he kicked Mason hard in the side of his ribs and he fell back down. Elena gasped in surprise as she dropped down to her knees and looked over Mason.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking up at Conner with a glare, "what's wrong with you?"

"You're as pathetic as him you little fool, you want him, have him," Conner spat out, his pride obviously bruised.

"Just so you know, you weren't his first choice. Carol _paid_ him to date you," he added in a cruel voice, before heading back inside and slamming the door behind him.

"What?" Elena looked at Mason who was cringing as he glared at the door that Conner had just slammed.

"He's a liar, Elena," Mason pointed at the door, she noticed his hand was shaking. "A damn liar."

"Everything was a lie," she mumbled as the truth finally hit her. "You never even wanted me. I was Carol's idea?"

"I didn't know, I would, I...I no. Conner lies..." Mason's face paled as he spat out random words, clearly too messed up to lie his way out this time.

"It doesn't matter now, Mason," Elena said, "We're over and we're never getting back together, so you might as well be honest."

He whimpered at that, as if she'd hit him. His reddened eyes meeting hers.

"She didn't want me with Vicki, she..you were from a founding family and had it all together...but I did love you! I got to know you and I realized she was right, you were perfect for me!"

Elena stood up and backed up slightly feeling a sick pit in her stomach. She couldn't believe she was hearing this and yet it made so much sense.

"No wonder you were always flaking out, and lying to me. You were trapped in a relationship you didn't want to be in," she accused.

"No I did, I do. You were gonna fix me. I was gonna be worthy, like my brothers," he said, tears filling his hazel eyes. "But stupid Vicki...I couldn't ever say no."

"It's not Vicki's fault. You have to put the blame where it belongs, if you want to fix yourself. You have to do it. I can't fix you, and my fault was thinking I could," Elena said.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he argued. "I screwed it all up."

"I enabled you, " she shook her head, "I closed my eyes to who you really were."

"No you saw who I _could_ be!" He insisted. "I'll always love you for that."

"It wasn't real love, Mason. Not when it all started with a lie," she countered.

"I am a loser, I couldn't keep you. I screwed up... the only person that gave a damn. And I messed it all up..." He started trailing off and becoming hard to understand as his words slurred together.

"Mason stop it!" She insisted, "this isn't you, don't be what your brothers try to make you out to be. Be better then that."

"I can't," he moaned pitifully.

"Yes you can, " she said, "you don't need me, you need to clean yourself up and then figure out what you really want in life. For yourself, not for me or Carol or anyone else."

"I can't do it," he whined.

"Yes you can," she knelt down again and faced him. "I know you can."

"I can't go...rehab. Carol and Rich said no," his eyes found hers and all she could feel was sorry for him. He really was like an overgrown child.

"They don't get to choose that," Elena shook her head angrily. "You need help. You're really messed up."

"I'm such a screw up," he mumbled.

"Then fix it!" She said in a stern voice. "Stop letting your family bring you down and do what you need to do for you!"

"Jules, she said there's a place in Florida," he muttered. "Its good and private, no one will ever know I'm there."

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed the anger back. So Jules was still a part of the picture too? It didn't even surprise her at this point. Nothing could.

"Okay, so go there. You miss Florida. You'd be happy there," she said.

"If Rich or Carol finds out..."

"They won't," she insisted, "I'll take you straight to the airport. You'll get on the first flight to Florida and then...Jules..." she forced her name out. "She can take you to the center from there."

Mason was nodding and Elena was relieved she was actually getting through to him.

"Come on," she grabbed his hand and struggled to help him her to his feet.

"I'm sorry Elena, about everything," he fell against her and she had to use all her weight to keep him upright as she started helping him off the porch.

"I know," she said.

"You're happy with Damon. I saw you," he mumbled.

"I am," she said softly.

"It's okay. He deserves you, I don't," Mason said his eyes were glazing over. "Just be happy, babe. It's all I want for you."

"You too, Mase," she said and realized it was true, she didn't want to hold any grudges she just wanted him to be okay.

* * *

Damon and Stefan sat silently in the Grill as Stefan ate breakfast and Damon just picked at his food. Damon couldn't stop fuming. He couldn't believe his dad was selling the bank and didn't even ask his opinion about it. This was supposed to be his inheritance. He didn't get a say?

"We should get going, so we have time to prepare for the staff meeting," Stefan nodded at Damon's plate.

"Screw it," Damon mumbled. "I'm not going."

"What? You have to," Stefan said, looking alarmed. "Dad needs both of us there. We have to assure everyone it'll be okay."

"How do we know it will? This new company could take over and fire everyone for all we know," Damon said.

"Dad doesn't seem to think..."

"Dad didn't think at all!" Damon exploded. "That's the problem. He just gave away my dream like it was nothing. What would grandpa and great grandpa think? This is bull, Stefan."

"I know you're mad but he didn't have a choice," Stefan pressed.

"He didn't even give me a chance to turn it around," Damon said.

"You couldn't have," Stefan said.

"What do you know? You haven't been here." Damon threw a few twenties on the table and got up.

"Where are you going?" Stefan called, he ignored him as he stormed off.

He left his car there for Stefan to take back to the bank. There was no damn way he was going to walk back in there and put on a happy face while they told the staff they sold the bank. No way. He was walking fast trying to burn off the rage.

He wasn't sure where he was going but he had to get away. He glared as he got close to the Lockwood estate. He bet Mason was going to love this, probably as much as Richard did. The Salvatore name would be no more then a joke to the Lockwood bastards now. He blinked and slowed down when he saw a familiar car in their driveway.

"Lena?" He frowned and squinted towards the driveway. He stood still, completely shocked when he saw her, and she wasn't alone. Mason was clinging to her and she had her arm around him.

"What the hell?"

She opened her car door and let that bastard get right in, she glanced around quickly before ducking into her drivers seat and starting her car.

After everything that jerk did to her. She swore she was over him. She swore she wouldn't go back! He was so certain they were heading in the right direction. The way she looked at him, the way she kissed him...Was it all a damn lie? How could it be? How could she? But his eyes didn't lie, he saw them.

She sped out of the driveway and down the road, before he could move. She was in too big of a hurry to even notice him standing there. He stood pale faced on the sidewalk, his hands balled into fists as his whole world came crashing down on him.

* * *

 _ ****Thanks again for the reviews and feedback everyone! I'm still low on wifi where we are right now, but I'll try and get the next update out soon. I know this wasn't a fun happy chapter, (Poor Damon had a bad day!) ...but I hope you liked it. Looking forward to reading your reviews! Keep em coming!****_


	17. Chapter sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

After what could only be described as the day from hell, Damon ends up back at the Grill with a shot of whiskey in front of him and a beer in his hand. After several calls from father, Stefan and his mom he shut his phone off hours ago. He hoped none of them would figure out where he is and show up here.

If it wasn't bad enough having the rug ripped out from under him at the bank this morning, Elena going off with Mason like that was eating away at him all day. He just didn't get it, he was patient and good to her, he was just starting to show her what a real relationship should be like, what she deserved from a man, and now this? She had hardly even given him a chance and was back at Lockwood's door? Deep inside he knew the best thing he could do was to just sit down and talk to her and find out what was going on, but he was angry, bitter and jealous and he knew he couldn't trust himself to talk to her yet. Not today. He needed to just get his mind off everything for the night.

He downed his shot and nodded to the bartender for another when a blonde filled the seat next to him. He internally grumbled to himself, there were several empty bar stools farther away. Did she really have to invade his space?

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice purred. "If it isn't Damon Salvatore with a shot of bourbon? Looks like some things never change."

"Katherine?" He turned in surprise, he hadn't recognized her with the new hair color, but there she was, the girl that shattered his heart all those years ago.

She looked good, her skin was tanned and the new blonde hair seemed to bring out her dark brown cat-like eyes all the more. She was dressed provocatively in a tight red and black lacy top with a barley there black leather mini skirt and sky high silver heels. Any other girl would look like a cheap street walker in that get-up, but somehow Katherine managed to pull it off. Every guy in the bar was shooting glances her way.

The bartender brought back his shot and glanced at Katherine for her order.

"This one's on me, and I'll have a glass of chardonnay," she said giving him a sultry smile.

"You don't need to buy me drinks, Kat." Damon scoffed.

It always irritated him how she tried to reverse roles. He got that times had changed and all that, but he was a southern gentleman through and through. She did it for control anyhow, she always had to be the one in charge.

"Need and want, such a fine line," she flashed him a wink, as the bartender handed her a drink that she slowly began to sip on.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he practically grunted in reply.

"And such a warm reception," she said flippantly.

"Did you expect anything different?"

"Oh come on, Damon," she said. "It's been years, I know you're not sitting here stewing over me."

She had that right, but once again he was sitting here stuck moping over a girl that preferred that idiot Lockwood brat to himself. This little blast from the past was the last thing he wanted to deal with tonight.

"Doesn't mean I'm happy to see you."

"Well good thing I didn't come here to see you," she said although she didn't sound the least bit offended. "I'm here for my friend Emily's wedding next weekend. She's been spazzing out all month, I decided to do my yearly good deed and come help out."

"Yet you're here at the bar, bothering me?" Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"I can only take so much bridezilla drama," Katherine retorted. "I needed a break."

"Lucky me," Damon drawled sarcastically.

"Is exactly what the rest of the men in this old hick bar are thinking," she took a gingerly sip from her drink as she made a show of crossing and uncrossing her legs. Damon looked away and downed his shot nodding to the bartender for another.

"Oh relax, Damon," she rolled her eyes, "I don't bite."

He scoffed raising an eyebrow in her direction, and she let out a small laugh.

"In public," she corrected."Come on, it's been forever. Humor me a little and let's play catch up. I'll pretend to listen to what's going on in your life, and then I'll tell you all about how amazing things are going for me in LA."

"I'd rather get a root canal," he said dryly.

The bartender came over with a refreshed drink for Katherine as well as another shot for Damon and he eagerly accepted it. Katherine completely ignored his obvious cues and started on about herself and her new modeling career out in California. He sighed nodding at the guy to get ready to bring him another drink, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Elena was exhausted by the time she finally got back into Mystic Falls. Mason changed his mind about going to rehab three different times on the ride out there. She was afraid to stop the car even to go to the bathroom in case he ran off. She had to rip a joint out of his hand and toss it out the window at one point. He was stunned to find out it had been Vicki that prompted Elena to go and talk to him in the first place. If he felt bad abut he treated Elena, he felt completely awful about how he had treated her. She was only seventeen when he first started messing around with her. Elena heavily used to that guilt to convince him to get the help he needs. Finally as they neared closer to the airport he seemed to have made his mind up to go. Nonetheless she was forced to call Jules and make sure she was aware of how volatile the situation was.

Talking to her was actually easier then she expected it would be. Jules seemed like a pretty decent woman over the phone. It made Elena realize she couldn't blame the other women, Jules or Vicki, it was all Mason and her for allowing it to happen in the first place. It made her realize how over Mason she really was, and probably had been for a long time. They were never really a good couple, from the start it was all built on a lie. She would always question why she allowed someone to walk all over her like that, but she knew she would never be that girl ever again. She felt so much stronger now. She knew she was ready to be move on fully, with Damon. She couldn't wait to see him. She'd sent him a text earlier explaining something had come up with Mason, and she'd explain later, but he never responded.

She considered sending another one, but was too anxious to get home. Caroline had called her a few times that day probably wondering where she was, but she was avoiding returning those calls. If Carol had set up her and Mason, did she do the same to Tyler and Caroline? It made Elena feel sick, but she couldn't dismiss it. Carol and Richard were obsessed with the founding families and nothing thrilled them more then Tyler and Caroline's relationship. What if Tyler was 'encouraged' just like Mason? What would Caroline do? She attempted to clear her head, it couldn't be the case, it just couldn't, she had seen first hand how much Ty loved and adored Car. She needed to just leave it alone, the best thing she could do was never ever mention Carol paying Mason to date her to Caroline, but could she do that? She'd always told her best friend everything.

She put the thought out of her mind for the time being as she pulled into town and spotted the Grill right up ahead. If Vicki was working she wanted to let her know that Mason was on his way to getting help, and she also wanted to apologize for her rude behavior earlier. She didn't want to hold any more grudges. It was time to let go of all that negative energy so she could be her best Lena not just for Damon but for herself too.

She parked her car and glanced in the mirror before venturing in. Her hair was a mess and she hadn't put on any makeup today.

"Oh well," she sighed. She wanted to talk to Vicki and get home as soon as possible. She was really looking forward to talking to Damon. She walked inside and the first thing she saw as Damon sitting at the bar. She nearly laughed and wished she would have taken a second to at least fix her hair. She didn't see Vicki so she walked up towards the bar instead a wide smile on her face as she crept closer to him.

A blonde suddenly leaned in to him, her hair falling over his shoulder and her body arching so her leg nearly touched his. The smile vanished and Elena gasped in confusion causing the couple to turn around and look at her.

"Is that little Lena Gilbert?" A familiar voice mocked. "Honey, I thought we were done babysitting you years ago."

Elena blinked as she recognized the perfect face that went along with that awful bitchy voice. Katherine Pierce. Looking as drop dead gorgeous as ever and dressed like a stripper, was hanging all over her...well Damon. Elena felt like old jealously eat her up, how could this woman make her feel so inferior so easily even now? All her inner speeches about positivity were forgotten as she stood there stunned silent.

"What are you doing here, Lena?" Damon asked in an annoyed sounding voice and she managed to turn to look at him, her eyes widening at his harsh tone. "Did Mason already lie to you again?"

"Wh-what?" Elena stuttered in confusion as Katherine spoke up.

"I heard you were with Mason," she said. "Talk about a mismatch. How in the world would a mousy thing like you keep up with him?"

"You don't know anything about me, mind your own business," Elena snapped, her face flushed with embarrassment and anger.

"I stand corrected, maybe you're more like me then I thought," Katherine said gleefully as Damon glared at her, she felt like she was shrinking under his cruel stare, what was going on and why was this woman here anyway?

"Apparently she is," he turned away from her and she noticed he was drinking a shot, with several empty glasses near him already.

"I am nothing like her," Elena said in a stunned voice. "Damon are you drunk?"

"I think you ought to run along and let the grownups do our thing," Katherine said in a placating voice and Elena could feel the rage bubble up inside of her.

"I'm not going anywhere," Elena said bravely as she stepped in-between them and closer to Damon.

"What you want all my leftovers? My, my how greedy, Elena," Katherine teased in her snake-like voice.

"Both of you, leave me the hell alone," Damon said as he stood up and knocked his stool over in the process. The commotion was loud enough to draw the attention of the whole bar. "I've had enough of being Mason Lockwood's stand in for this lifetime." he started walking towards the door and the crowd around them was talking in hushed murmurs.

Elena could feel her cheeks turning nearly purple from both embarrassment and anger, she ignored all the onlookers and Katherine and followed Damon.

"What does that even mean, you're not anyone's stand in, Damon." Elena cried to his retreating back and he stopped and turned. His glare was so harsh she had to look away, he'd never looked at her like that before. What was going on here? Clearly he was pretty drunk and apparently an angry drunk, but why?

"I'm not a fool, Lena. I don't know what you think you're doing with me, but I'm not getting played, _again_." He threw a look towards Katherine before looking down at her again. "If you want Mason, be with him. I have no idea what the hell you see in him, but I'm done being the patient one here."

"I don't want Mason!" Elena exclaimed feeling exasperated. "I want you. I've always wanted you. I've been in desperately in love with you since I was fourteen years old." She could hear Katherine yell out, "I knew it!" But she ignored her, her eyes locked on Damon who had gone still and was staring at her numbly.

"This past week was literally the best week of my life. I'm sorry that bitch over there hurt you all those years ago, but I'm not her and I would never choose Mason or anyone else over you." She added, blinking back tears.

He didn't move and she couldn't take another second before she was about to breakdown so she ran past him out of the bar. Tears flooded down her face as she reached her car. She'd pictured the moment she would confess about her long held feelings so many times, and she'd never expected it to go like that.

"Wait Lena, wait!" he was running after her and she turned to face him but couldn't meet his eyes.

"I..saw you with Mason at his house.." he was explaining. "I over reacted. It's...today has been shit."

"I sent you a message earlier and told you I was with him. I wasn't being shady, I was trying to help...just, never mind. I can't do this right now," she wiped her cheeks with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get it." he was fumbling with his phone and she was trying desperately to contain her emotions.

"It's okay. I can see why you overreacted. I almost did the same when I saw Katherine hanging all over you tonight." She said softly.

"I want nothing to do with her, Lena," he assured her.

"I'm sorry, I blew up like that," she mumbled.

"I'm not," he said and she gasped, looking up sharply at him.

"I had no idea. I never knew, I should have...I was blind. I'm glad you told me," he leaned close to her and the heavy smell of whiskey overwhelmed her all the more.

"It's been a long day. I'll give you a ride home, and we'll just talk tomorrow, okay?" she sighed.

"Elena, I.."

"Stop," she pressed a finger to his lips. "I know we just started dating and you had no idea about the feelings I was harboring all those years. I put you on the spot and ripped myself open. I'm raw right now, and while I'll understand if you say you don't feel that way yet. I just can't handle hearing it right now, okay?"

He gently removed her finger a soft smile curling over his lips. "But... what if I wanted to tell you that I.."

"No," she pressed her finger back over his lips. "I don't want you saying something because you feel like you have to, or because you're drunk."

"I'm not that drunk, and there is nothing I take more seriously then you, darling," he said. "I would never say anything to you, just to say it."

"I know...I just, it's been a crazy night," she sighed.

"Yeah it has, and I'm so sorry, princess," he pushed a hair back from her eyes. "The reason I flipped out when I saw you with Mason, was because I felt like my whole future was slipping away. It had nothing to do with Katherine and what happened in the past. I was a total jerk for how I reacted in there."

"Yeah you kind of were," she admitted with a brief smile crossing her lips.

"I was putting up a hard shell, because I didn't want you to see how much I was hurting. The idea of losing you, it killed me." he placed his hand gently on her cheek. "When I see you I see everything I want right in front of me. I don't just love you, Lena. I'm completely in love with you, and I knew it the second I saw you again."

This time she was stunned silent, her mouth gaping slightly as she let his words wash over her, she felt as if she was drunk all the sudden, her head spinning and her feet seemed to be floating above the ground. She hoped she wasn't dreaming, but as his lips pressed firmly against her own she knew no dream kiss could ever compare to this, she fell into his arms and kissed him back with everything she had.

* * *

 _ ****Sorry for the delay everyone. I have very little internet-data right now and have to be really careful about going over. I get charged way too much money when I do. I'm trying to get a new service provider set up so I can be online more, but it's been a hassle. In the meantime, please bare with me! I hope you all liked the update, please review!***_


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

The next morning Elena woke up feeling like she was floating on air. She just hoped last night's confession wasn't a dream. She never imagined the moment to go quite like that, but now she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. It was messy, loud and dramatic, but it was real.

She'd sent Damon home to bed when they got back yesterday as much as it pained them both to leave each other, she knew he needed to sleep off the bourbon and _she_ needed a chance to dance around her apartment, grinning from ear to ear, before she finally crawled into bed.

She got herself ready quickly and headed across the hall to Damon's. It was early but she figured he'd need her to bring him to his car or at the very least to the bank. She could smell the coffee brewing and the wonderful smells of maple and bacon as soon as she got close to his door. He had the radio blaring. She knocked once and let herself in. She smiled as she saw him dancing while flipping pancakes. He caught her eyes and his smile widened as she stepped inside.

"Well good morning, gorgeous," he drawled in that sexy voice of his.

"Good morning, Damon," she said as she walked over to him. She eyed up the huge spread of food on his counter. "Wow, you cooked enough food for an army."

"I didn't know your favorite breakfast food, so I made everything," he said, and he did.

She saw a plate of pancakes, french toast, bacon, two large omelets and he even had some of those yummy bakery danishes out.

"You didn't have to do all this..."

"I wanted to," he cut her off by pulling her into his arms and laying a soft kiss on her lips. She forgot everything as she melted into his embrace.

"I owe you a huge apology," he said as he pulled away slightly.

"You already did," she stopped him by placing a finger on his lips, just as she had done the night before.

"Still," he shook his head. "I should have never jumped to conclusions without talking to you first. The way I acted last night was awful. I can't apologize enough."

"Damon, no one is perfect," Elena said before pressing a kiss on his cheek. "Not even you."

"Well you might change your mind after you try this breakfast," he teased, his blue eyes sparkling. "Start with the omelet before it gets cold. It's sun dried tomatoes, basil, and mozzarella cheese."

"It sounds even better then it looks," she filled up a plate and sat down at his table, as he poured them each a cup of coffee. She glanced up at his clock a worried look flickering in her deep brown eyes.

"Are you sure we have enough time for breakfast?" She asked. "I don't want you to be late for work."

"I'm not going in," his voice dropped slightly and the expression on his face hardened a little, but he didn't elaborate as he started filling up a plate for himself. She noticed he was dressed in his dark blue jeans and a fitted black tee-shirt.

"What?" She asked. "Why not?

"Can we talk about it later? Try your omelet," he said.

She could see he was trying hard to suppress his emotions, she decided to drop it, for now, at least until after breakfast. She took a bite of the omelet as he directed and it was amazing, it melted in her mouth.

"Oh my god," she murmured happily as she devoured the next bite. "You found my favorite breakfast food."

"I was hoping I'd get that reaction," he flashed a smirk her way.

After they ate Elena insisted she clean up since he cooked and Damon pretended to argue for a minute before he let her. She giggled to herself, no man liked doing the dishes.

"I should get going to class, but I can drop you at your car first," she offered once she had finished cleaning up.

"That would be great, darling. I should get out and start job searching," he said, and that dark expression crossed his face again.

"Damon," she prodded, "What happened?"

"My dad decided to sell my future to someone else," he said in a bitter tone.

"What?" Elena exclaimed her eyes widening.

"'I'll tell you in the car, let's go. I don't want to you to be late for class."

"I don't care about class. I care about you." Elena insisted. "I'll skip it, and we'll go to creek and talk."

"No, Lena," he shook his head. "Your schooling is important to you."

"I'm changing my major next semester anyway," she argued.

" _Next_ semester, but I know you and you'll still want to finish this one strong," he kissed the top of her forehead. "You've never even gotten a B, princess."

"One class isn't going to affect my grade..."

"I'll explain everything on the way to the Grill. You are not missing class," he said firmly with a playful pat on her butt. "Let's go."

* * *

After hours of driving around Damon realized there really was very little as far as places to work went in this town. It looked like he was going to end up with a long commute at this rate. He decided to break for lunch, but avoided the Grill in case his brother decided to go eat there.

He ended up at the grocery store. Even though he knew his mom would shudder at the idea he grabbed some prepacked sandwiches and potato salad from the deli. As if she knew he was thinking about her, his phone rang at that very moment and it was his mom.

He had been ignoring his phone all day, but this was third time she had called, and with a sigh he finally answered it. It wasn't her fault, after all.

"Damon Salvatore, how dare you ignore your mother like this!" She exploded, her accent heavy as it always was when she was upset.

"I'm sorry, Ma." he groaned a twinge of guilt eating at his gut. He hated upsetting her. "I just didn't want to hear you defending dad."

"Your father is doing what is best for you and your brother's future. This was not an easy decision to make," she said and he suddenly regretted picking up the phone.

"Like you already are," he snapped.

"I only wanted to speak my piece. It is best you and your father work this out yourselves," she said. "You and Elena are coming for dinner tonight. I already talked with her about it, she is going to help me prepare me the meal while you and your father talk this out."

"That's not going to happen," he said flippantly, keeping his voice low as he walked up to the register.

"That was not a request," she snapped back. "You'll be here around five."

"But, ma..." the line went dead, and his eyes widened when he realized she had already hung up on him.

"Great, just great," he muttered to himself.

"Everything okay, son?" He turned to find Grayson behind him, his eyes flickering over Damon's lunch items.

"Your mom would have a fit if she saw you eating that 'awful deli stuff." he tried and failed to mimic his mom's accent and Damon couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't mention it. She's already worked up enough as it is." Damon pleaded.

"I wouldn't dare, she'd skin me for selling you the stuff," Grayson grinned. "I know I buy it pre-made, but it's not as bad as she thinks, you know."

"Lena seems to think it's pretty good, so I figure I'll give it a try," Damon shrugged.

"Somehow I doubt you're here in the middle of the day because my daughter recommended the potato salad," Grayson raised an eyebrow. "Come sit and talk, lunch is on me."

Grayson started towards his back office and Damon reluctantly followed him.

"My dad already talked to you, didn't he?" Damon guessed as he sat down in Grayson's extra office chair and started opening his lunch packages.

"He did, and I know it's none of my business, Damon," Grayson said slowly. "But you helped me with Elena, and I feel like I owe you one."

"I know you want to help, but nothing is going to change what he did. He sold my future without even talking to me." Damon said bitterly.

"This wasn't an easy decision for him, trust me on that," Grayson said.

Damon just shrugged as he started on his lunch.

"Your dad worked seventy, sometimes eighty hours a week more recently. He didn't get the time he wanted to spend with you and your brother, he didn't get to take your mom on vacations. He had to eat, sleep and breathe that bank, all day every day, and now he's been struggling so much just to stay afloat, he had to take a loan and risk everything. It's been a constant balancing act and everyday struggle. It's not the future he wanted for you." Grayson said.

Damon paused as the words sunk in, he hadn't really thought about how often and hard his dad worked. His mom was happy with their life growing up, but would she have been happier if his dad was around more? He knew things had been rough lately but he didn't really get how bad.

"I see where he's coming from, I do," Damon sighed, "but it's been in our family for so many generations, how can we just give up?"

"This town is obsessed with traditions, myself included, but we all have to know when to let things go. The bank was and always will be a big part of this town and your family history, but times have changed and this is the year that tradition comes to an end."

"I didn't think it would ever come to an end," Damon frowned.

"It doesn't have to be such a bad thing, you know." Grayson advised. "You get to be the generation that does something new, maybe something that lasts as long as the bank did."

"I wouldn't even know where to start. I haven't been in school like Stefan. I just always assumed I'd work for the bank," Damon said.

"You're a bright young man and you will figure it out," Grayson assured him. "I know you will."

"I hope so," Damon said.

"It's funny, your dad and I have the opposite problem," Grayson remarked.

"How is that?"

"He has a kid that wants to take over a business that has run it's course, and I have a business that's flourishing and no kids interested in continuing it," Grayson said with a far away look in his eyes.

"Maybe some day..." Damon offered.

"Nah, Jeremy likes to draw and Elena likes to write. I'll probably have to sell someday too." Grayson said sadly.

"That would really be a shame," Damon remarked. "I'd hate to see a Walmart or something here."

"Yeah me too," Grayson said. "I have such huge ideas too, but never enough money or time to pull them off."

"Lena mentioned your idea of having a lunch place in here," Damon nodded. "It's a really good idea."

"I'd have to get a decent cook in to run it. I can grill, but I'm no Maria Salvatore." Grayson chuckled.

"No one is," Damon smiled proudly.

"I can see the potato salad isn't quite living up to her cooking," Grayson laughed, nodding at Damon's barley touched food.

"It's...yeah" Damon laughed. "We were spoiled."

"Well make sure she knows how appreciated she is, and your dad too, okay?"

"I will," Damon nodded. "Thanks, for helping me see it. I owe my dad an apology."

"You two will be just fine," Grayson smiled. "You know what dad's do best right?

Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Forgive," Grayson said.

"Something I ought to learn from him." Damon said as he stood up. "I'm going to go to the bank and get started on that."

"Good guy," Grayson nodded at him.

* * *

Elena watched with amusement in her eyes as Maria fluttered around the kitchen. She was baking all of Stefan's favorites since they hadn't had an official dinner for him yet. Elena couldn't resist the invitation to come over and help her, but she wasn't sure what help she really was. This baking stuff wasn't exactly her forte. She just hoped that Damon and Giuseppe would be alright. He had sent her a text earlier that he was at the bank helping his dad and Stefan get the staff ready for the take-over, she took that as a good sign.

"Elena can you take the cookies out of the oven?" Maria asked as she mixed up something in a bowl.

" _That_ , I can do." Elena smiled and pulled them out to cool.

"Oh dear this isn't as hard as it looks," Maria laughed. "You just do what the recipe says."

"As simple as that sounds, I always screw it up." Elena admitted.

"You just have to keep practicing, one recipe at a time. Tonight I teach you vodka sauce with ziti, Damon's favorite."

"Isn't it Stefan's dinner though?" Elena giggled.

"It is his favorite too. Actually they both have so many favorites I have a hard time keeping up with their tastes. However the vodka sauce is always a hit. I made it at both their graduations," Maria said.

"That's the stuff with the tube pasta right?"

"Ziti dear," she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I love that stuff too. Why is it called vodka sauce?"

"Because there is vodka in the sauce." Maria smiled and handed Elena a bowl of batter.

"Mix this gently. I only want the lumps out," she showed her and Elena carefully mimicked her actions, as Maria got muffin pans greased.

"Does this look okay?" Elena asked.

"Perfect," Maria took the bowl and filled the muffin cups as a timer went off in the background. "I am making some extra's for your dad's barbecue this weekend."

"He'll love that," Elena said as she grabbed the hot pads and took the umpteenth tray of cookies out of the oven.

"So how do you possibly remember all these recipes?" Elena asked watching as Maria lowered the muffins into the oven.

"Years and years of cooking," Maria smiled. "Two hungry boys helped with that."

"I still have every recipe my mother gave me," Maria said.

She walked over to a drawer and opened it taking out a small wooden box, she handed it to Elena. Elena opened the delicate box and thumbed through them, many of them were written in Italian but Maria or someone had scribbled English directions on the backs of the cards.

"Here is the vodka sauce recipe," Elena pulled it out and started reading. "It looks hard."

"You'll do fine dear. Someday I'll pass these down to you. You might as well start getting yourself familiar with Italian cooking now," she said with a little smile.

"Me?" Elena's head snapped up. "Wouldn't you give them to Damon or Stefan?"

"Damon has a gift for cooking, he only needs to see me cook something once and can make it himself, just like that. He's been like that since he was a teen. He hates following a recipe though, which is why he's not much of a baker, but my son has cooked some things that would put me to shame." Maria smiled proudly.

"He is an amazing cook," Elena agreed, remembering those tasty omelets he made that morning.

"Stefan on the other hand, avoids the kitchen like plaque. I hope that girl of his cooks and he is not living on microwaved junk," Maria said.

"I'm sure it's more like drive through junk." Elena smirked, remembering Stefan's obsession with French fries.

"I will just have to fill him up very good while he is home," Maria said.

The timer for the muffins beeped and Elena watched her pull them out moving them into a cake pan, before she bustled over to the pantry and begun pulling more items out. She moved around the kitchen like a hurricane and it was quite impressive.

"Come dear," Maria motioned her over, "It's time for a chopping lesson and then I'll teach you my vodka sauce."

By the time the guys had come back from the bank Elena was thoroughly exhausted but the house smelled amazing, she had just tasted the finished vodka sauce and couldn't believe she actually made that. Even Maria said it was wonderful and looked really proud.

Damon beamed as he walked into the kitchen and saw Elena cooking. Stefan and Giuseppe were close behind him.

"Well hello darling, what a sight to come home too," he waggled his eyes at her suggestively and Stefan made a face.

"Are you guys going to be all mushy and gross now?" He groaned.

"Gross? What are you five," Elena rolled her eyes and laughed at her old friend.

"It smells very good in here my love," Giuseppe said as he greeted his wife.

"How did today go?" Maria asked Giuseppe after he pressed a kiss to her cheek. Elena couldn't help but smile as she watched them, much like her own parents they were still so much in love.

"Much better then yesterday. Damon here has a way with words," Giuseppe said proudly as he looked over at his son. "The staff took things much easier from him."

"They did," Stefan admitted. "The new owners have assured us they should all keep their jobs. The takeover should be completed by Friday."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help from the start," Damon said sheepishly. "I really should have been at the initial meeting."

"You're here now, that's just fine," Giuseppe said.

Elena was relived that they had seemed to work everything out, she looked at Damon and he squeezed her shoulder gently. A warm and comforting feeling came over her, being here with Damon and his family felt completely natural. So unlike her time with the Lockwoods which always felt awkward and stiff. She felt like she belonged here.

"Tempers get at us all sometimes, but a smart man comes to his senses," Maria kissed Damon's cheek.

"A smart man helped me see the light," Damon admitted, "Lena's dad."

"He did?" Elena asked her eyes widening.

"Yeah, he gives some good advice," Damon said.

"Remind me to thank him at the barbecue this weekend," Giuseppe said.

"I knew these extra muffins were a great idea," Maria laughed, as she wrapped the now cooled muffins up with plastic wrap. Stefan took the opportunity to sneak a cookie from the tray behind her while she was distracted.

"No you don't, you'll spoil your appetite!" Maria whirled around quickly and they all laughed.

* * *

 _ ****Sorry again for the delay everyone! I've been very busy and I'm still having internet issues. I'll try and get the next one up as soon as I can. Thanks for your patience. I hope you enjoyed the update, please review! :) ****_


	19. Chapter eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

It was late by time they left the Salvatore house, but Elena was feeling too good to be tired. Giuseppe and Damon had put their fight far behind them and Damon was content listening to the many stories his father shared of his life at that bank. He seemed a little sad to be letting it go, but also excited for the future. He and Maria were planning a trip to Italy once everything was wrapped up. He suggested that both Damon and Stefan do some traveling as well with their share of the money, once Elena and Stefan's semesters were over. Stefan seemed pretty pumped about the idea, but Damon had said he had another idea. He wouldn't elaborate on it and Elena was determined to get find out what it was.

"Do you need to stop for anything before we head home?" Damon asked as they drove towards the town.

"No," she said. "I have a bottle of wine that needs drinking though." She held up the fancy bottle of Pinot Nior that Maria had insisted she take with her.

"It's all yours, princess," Damon smirked.

"You won't join me?" Elena said with an exaggerated pout.

"Oh, I'll join you. I'll just bring my own beer," he laughed as he turned towards the street that led to their apartment building.

"As long as beer get's you talking, then we're good," Elena winked.

"Forget it darling," he said in a teasing voice. "I'm not telling you or anyone else my plan just yet. I have some details to work out first."

"But…" she whined, "Please, Damon?"

"Not giving in this time, Lena." He avoided looking at her as he pulled into the parking lot. He exited the car first and was walking to her side as she left the car.

"I was going to get your door," he laughed as he shook his head.

"Oh, I...no one has ever done that," she said feeling slightly dazed by it all, "Thank you."

"Well I didn't exactly succeed," he said, "You can thank me next time."

"Got it," she giggled softly as their gazes locked on each other under the moonlight. Time seemed to freeze for a long moment in the parking lot.

He took her arm gently and they started walking. She realized she had forgotten her wine in the car but made no move to go back and get it. Damon's presence was making her drunk enough at the moment. He opened the main door to the apartment building and let her get ahead of him. She turned and faced him as the door closed behind them.

"Thank you," she said before throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. He kissed her back gently at first, until she pressed her body closer to him and moaned against his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her impossibly close to him she could feel her body molding to his and marveled at how they seemed to fit perfectly together like a hand to a glove.

"Damon." She mumbled against his lips. Her right leg wrapped itself around his waist and he hoisted her up, her back pressing against the door for balance as she brought her other leg around him.

"My Lena," he whispered in a husky voice that sent shivers down her spine as he nibbled against her ear.

"Make love to me," she demanded in a desperate voice as she clung to him.

He pulled back just slightly resting his forehead against hers.

"Are you sure?" he whispered his voice slightly shaky as he looked at her with a hunger that rivaled her own.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she said as she gazed deeply into his crystalline eyes.

He kissed her deeply as he whirled them both around, she continued to cling to him as he opened the door and carried her inside. He kicked it firmly shut behind them and the world officially disappeared behind that door for the night.

* * *

Elena was woken up by her cell phone ringing the next morning. She attempted to disentangle herself from Damon to get up and answer it, but between the heavy arm tucked around her and the leg he had sprawled across her body, moving without waking him up wasn't going to be an option.

"Damon." She said softly, she managed to turn herself so she was facing him, he in turn unconsciously pulled her even closer. The phone had stopped ringing so she just smiled and cuddled back into his chest letting her eyes fall closed again. She was relishing in the feel of being in his arms when it started up again.

"Damon." She said a little louder poking at his chest lightly.

"Ignore it," came his husky reply before he tightened her up even further into his body cocoon.

"It's the second call, what time is it?" She turned and squinted at his alarm clock on the end table.

He grunted as he finally opened his eyes to glance at it. "It's past eight, not good."

"Oh no... your dad," Elena sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Will just have to understand," he finished for her. He reluctantly rolled off the bed fumbling around for his pants, when he finally found them, he fished his cell phone out and frowned at the screen.

"It wasn't my phone," he said.

"I bet it's Caroline," Elena mumbled, "I'm usually at school by now."

"You better get ready then, love," Damon said with a groan. "This is going to be the longest day ever."

"Well school is almost done for the semester and you've only got a few days left at the bank," Elena laughed softly at his boyish pout.

"We're spending at least a week in this bed after that," he said in a determined voice.

"And then a week in mine," she agreed with a cheeky grin as she finally crawled out of his comfy bed.

"Any idea where my phone might be?" She asked as she looked at the clothes scattered all over his bedroom, she snatched her bra off the lamp with a giggle.

"Good question," he smirked.

It started going off again and she could hear the muffled sound coming from under the bed.

"Bingo!" she fished her purse out from under the bed and found her ringing phone inside, it was Caroline as she suspected. Her eyes traveled to Damon's naked backside as he got up and started getting clothes ready.

"You gonna answer that?" he drawled in a cocky voice, "Am I distracting you?"

"Just go get ready!" she grabbed the first thing she could find and tossed it at him, realizing too late it was her panties.

"Mm these are bringing back some memories from last night, he held them up with a cheeky grin as he turned to face her.

"Damon," she giggled, the frontal view of him in broad daylight bringing a deep flush to her cheeks.

"I think we can be a little more late, don't you?" he waggled his eyebrows as he turned to face her.

"Damon..." she groaned as he closed in on her.

* * *

It was past nine by the time Damon finally reached the office. He knew his dad was going to be disappointed, but he couldn't help himself. It took every ounce of willpower he had to get up and part ways with that woman this morning. The place was quiet and nearly empty inside, it was so strange to see it like this. Had it not been for his amazing night, and morning, with Elena he would have been pretty crushed, but nothing could bring down his mood today.

"Well, look whose finally arrived," Giuseppe raised and eyebrow at him as he entered the main lobby.

"Sorry dad," Damon shrugged with a sheepish grin.

"It's fine. We're almost done here anyhow," Giuseppe said.

"Already?" Damon asked.

Giuseppe nodded in confirmation. "Stefan and Amber have been taking calls and answering customer's questions. The new owners are ready to finalize the merge this morning."

"Wow," Damon breathed.

"The only question is, if you want to accept their job offer?" Giuseppe asked.

"No," Damon said firmly.

"Son, it's a great offer. I think you should at least consider," Giuseppe said.

"I have a better plan," Damon said.

"Which is?" he asked.

"You'll see," Damon said with a smirk as he ducked back into the office just weeks ago he had been sharing with Mason. He found Stefan and Amber huddled closely together at his desk and raised his eyebrows. He cleared his throat as he walked inside and they both jumped slightly, moving quickly apart.

"We were just going over some...things," Stefan mumbled.

"Yeah...um I should go pick up those pastries for the meeting." Amber's face was slightly red as she stood up awkwardly.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Stefan asked.

"I think she can handle the task herself, brother," Damon smirked. "Besides I need you to brief me on what's in store for today."

"Sure," Stefan muttered giving Damon a dark look as Amber pretty much ran out of the room.

"Today we meet the new bank managers that are taking over, they have offered to keep any of our employees on with them. So they'll need stuff from payroll and what not...then we sign papers and that's it." Stefan said.

"Hard to believe it's almost over," Damon said quietly.

"Yeah," Stefan agreed.

"And what about Amber?" Damon asked.

"She's going to stay on, they offered her full time," Stefan said.

"I wasn't inquiring about her employment status," Damon teased.

"I..I don't know, she's really sweet and cute, but I'm going back to school in a few days' Stefan sighed.

"And Lexi?"

"Is not my girlfriend," Stefan said quickly.

"But I heard she spent some good time in your bed not long ago?" Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah she sleeps in my bed sometimes, she also drinks out of my beer bottle, forces me to go out and party with her, and does a million other things that annoy me, like a little sister," Stefan clarified. "I don't have feelings for her, and she doesn't have feelings for me. I could have told Bonnie that, before it hit the rumor mill."

Damon laughed out loud. "Sounds like I'd like her."

Stefan nodded, "She's even bossier then you. If she was here right now she'd be doing everything in her power to get me to ask Amber out."

"So do it," Damon said, "and I am not bossy, I'm persuasive."

Stefan scoffed. "Like I said I go back to school in a few days."

"But your semester is almost over and then you'll have a nice long break. You're right she's a really cute girl, if you wait you're going to miss your chance." Damon advised.

"Let's just get ready for this meeting," Stefan sighed.

The meeting was actually pretty short and went well considering what his family was giving up. The new bank was ready to start the merge and didn't need them anymore from them at this point. Damon and Stefan were stunned at the sizable check their dad received for the bank, but managed to keep it professional until the people had left.

"With that kind of money you could buy Ma a house in Italy!" Stefan exclaimed.

"I still have a mortgage payment, son," Giuseppe laughed. "Besides it's not all mine. Sit down boys."

Damon and Stefan did as he said and looked up anxiously at their father.

"Stefan I am going to set up a trust fund for you until you finish college. You may take out a limited amount each year for college and living expenses. This should help you establish yourself after your schooling, but I don't want you to give up on your career goals just because you know this money is waiting for you." Giuseppe said in a firm voice.

"Yes sir," Stefan agreed.

"Damon I am going to transfer your share to your account, but I issue you a similar warning. You can't live off this forever and you need goals. You could consider using it to go to school..."

"Sorry dad but school just isn't my thing," Damon interrupted.

"I expected that, my other suggestion is to get a home. It would be a great investment for you and still leave you with plenty of funds to live off of while you get established in a new career." Giuseppe advised.

"I don't want to buy my house," Damon said, "I want to have my future home designed and built just like you did for ma, but not yet. Not until she's ready for that."

Giuseppe raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Then I suggest leaving the money alone until you both are ready for that stage, and might I suggest you don't rush things, son?"

"I'm referring to the future dad, as for the money I have something planned," Damon said.

"Son, I'd really like to know what you have planned so I can make sure it's a good investment. I'm a good resource, use me," Giuseppe pressed.

"You'll approve, I promise," Damon said.

Giuseppe just sighed shaking his head. "I'll just have to trust you to make the best decision, but I'm here son, if you need guidance."

"I know dad and I appreciate it," Damon said.

"Why don't we go get some lunch? I think a celebration is in order," Giuseppe suggested.

"I wish I could, but I have a meeting of my own this afternoon," Damon said as he stood up.

"A meeting?" Stefan quizzed. "Is this about your mysterious plans?"

"Gotta go, see you at the barbecue this weekend." Damon said and ducked out of the office before they could question him further.

* * *

Elena met up with an anxious Caroline in the school cafeteria.

"Where have you been, we haven't talked in days!" The blonde steered them towards a table and Elena nervously say down.

"A lot has happened," Elena said as she fidgeted with her nails, she wanted so much to skip on the Mason details, but she knew she couldn't. Caroline was her best friend and she needed to know everything.

"Are you and Damon, okay?" Caroline asked with wide eyes.

"Oh yeah we're much better then okay," Elena said unable to hold back the smile the crept over her face when she thought of him.

"Oh my god, did you guys do it? Finally! Was it amazing, tell me everything," Caroline demanded in a loud enough voice to draw the attention of other students.

"Caroline!" Elena whispered harshly.

"Oh come on don't be shy," Caroline giggled.

"It was amazing, beyond amazing..I can't even begin to describe it," Elena whispered leaning in close.

"How did it start, did you confess about your long standing obsession?" Caroline teased, her blue eyes lit up with excitement.

"Actually that happened a few days ago, sort of on accident," Elena said.

"Huh?" Caroline quizzed.

"Well, you have to promise not to tell anyone, even Tyler this part," Elena prodded.

"No can do," Caroline shook her head, "I tell Ty everything."

"Please Care?" Elena begged. "I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

"A promise to who?"

"Mason," Elena admitted.

"Mason? What does that creep have to do with this? No one has even seen him in days and good riddance," Caroline said.

"I get it, and I all of all people should feel the same way, but we sort of made amends," Elena said.

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Because he's messed up... Care I need your promise," Elena begged.

"Fine, I promise, but I don't like this," Caroline said crossing her arms.

"Mason's really messed up on drugs and has been for a long time, but it got worse when we broke up," Elena started.

"Oh please, he'll say anything to get back in your good graces," Caroline rolled her eyes.

"He's not the one who told me, Vicki was," Elena said. "I showed up and saw for myself how screwed up he was. I convinced him to go to rehab. I even drove him to the airport, but no one can know. Richard and Carol don't want him in a there."

"Why would they refuse to let him get help if he really needs it?" Caroline said with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Because all they care about is Richards campaign. So much so they paid Mason to date me in the first place," Elena admitted and Caroline's eyes widened.

"What no way..." Caroline mumbled as she shook her head.

"It's true, Conner blurted it out and Mason confirmed it," Elena said.

"That's insane why didn't you tell me this?" Caroline asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I just.. a lot happened after that," Elena said quickly. "Damon saw me with Mason and assumed the worst. I saw him at the bar with Katherine and flipped out. We got into a fight and that's when I blurted out that I loved him all along, and he admitted he loved me too."

Her cheeks warmed at the memory and she found herself smiling again.

"And you didn't tell me _that_?" Caroline prodded.

"I just...I knew I'd have to tell you about Mason to explain it.." Elena fumbled for the right words.

"And you assumed I'd tell Ty he went to rehab? You don't trust me?" Caroline asked.

"No it's not that, of course I do," Elena insisted grabbing her hand. "I was...I didn't want to hurt you."

"How could this hurt me?" Caroline asked. "I don't get it."

"I uh... I thought that if they paid Mason, they might have..." Elena was unable to finish the sentence, but Caroline caught on her eyes widening as she pulled her hand back quickly.

"You assumed they paid Tyler too?" Caroline's face became flushed with anger. "You know how much he loves me, that's ridiculous. How could you even assume that? Tyler is not like Mason, he's a good guy, Lena!"

"I know, but they can be so conniving and it doesn't mean his feelings didn't become real like Mason's..."

"Tyler and Mason are two very different people, Lena," Caroline snapped. "There is no way."

"I know they are," Elena said, "It just seemed possible and I didn't want you to get hurt. You and Ty are the perfect couple. Forget I even thought this, it was stupid."

"So you assumed that Tyler was paid to date me and wanted me to remain in the dark about it?" Caroline was shaking her head and looking angrier then ever.

"I didn't know what to do..." Elena defended. "You think so too, don't you? You wouldn't be so upset if you weren't suspecting the same thing I did."

"No I'm upset, because my best friend in the entire world, who I tell everything to, had decided I don't get to know that she suspects my entire relationship is a lie." Caroline stood up.

"Caroline please, I'm sorry," Elena said. "I'm wrong about Ty, I know that now."

"Well I don't," Caroline said her eyes welling up with tears.

"Care.."

"Just leave me alone, Lena, you've done enough," Caroline blurted out before, she took off in a hurry, slamming the cafeteria door behind her.

Elena sat there in stunned silence her own eyes also welling up with tears, wondering how her day could have gone so wrong so quickly.

* * *

 _ ****Sorry for the delay on the update, everyone. I am working a lot of hours right now and life is a bit hectic. I'm close to wrapping this up, one more chapter and an epilogue left! I'll try and update within a week or so. Please bare with me, it's hard when you don't have a lot of free time. Thank you for your patience everyone. I hope you all liked the update, please review!****_


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

"Are you even watching this?" Damon arched a doubtful eyebrow in Elena's direction.

They decided to spend the night in and he suggested a movie. He wanted to keep them busy so he wouldn't slip up and spill his plans to her early. Elena had let him pick the movie, but she had been distracted all night. He was starting to get worried about her. He'd even made sure to pick something he was certain she would enjoy to.

"Oh yeah it's good," she mumbled a far away look in her eyes.

"Yeah right," he paused the television and turned to face her. "What's going on, Lena?"

"I'm sorry," she sighed softly as she turned to look at him. "I had a bad fight with Caroline today and it's all I can think about."

"Barbie can be a drama queen," he said, "I'm sure you two will be fine in no time."

"This time she had a right to be mad, and I don't think she'll be getting over it anytime soon. I'm a rotten friend," Elena's eyes filled with tears at that, and Damon quickly straightened up seeing it was more serious then he had first thought.

"You could never be a rotten anything, baby," he soothed her, "what happened?"

"It's about Mason, and Carol paying him to date me. I sort of didn't tell Care about it, well until it was too late," she said fumbling with the blanket laying across her lap. "Now she hates me."

"What? Why would she hate you for that? That doesn't make any sense," he said feeling himself growing angry at Caroline. Where was it written that Elena had to tell her every detail of her life? She was clearly embarrassed about the whole thing, she'd has a hard time even telling him about him.

"Because...Tyler. I was afraid he might have been paid too, and I didn't want to hurt her," Elena explained.

"Oh," he nodded as he finally started to understand what was going on.

"You were just looking out for her, Lena," he assured her. "She'll see that soon enough."

"I don't know," Elena mumbled, "she's never been that mad at me before."

"I bet she's having a long conversation with Tyler tonight, and she'll probably call you tomorrow." Damon guessed.

"Not if its true. If her relationship is really a lie, she'll never get over it and I'll always be the one that told her and ruined everything," Elena protested.

"If it's true then she's going to need her best friend to lean on," he said softly as he put his arm around her and drew her close. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"If you need to go and talk to her, I get it, Lena. Go ahead," he said.

"Are you sure?" She looked up at him.

"I'm sure, she's your bestie. Go make things right, so I can have your full attention." He said, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

"Thanks, Damon. " she looked somewhat happier, as she pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too, Lena."

* * *

Caroline wasn't picking up her phone, so Elena drove straight to the Lockwood estate. She cringed when she noticed that both Richard and Carols cars were in the driveway. She didn't see Caroline's SUV, but Tyler's was there. Hesitantly Elena got out of the car and slowly made her way up to the massive house.

Tyler stepped out, before she had to knock on the door, and his eyes widened when he saw Elena.

"Hey...uh, I was looking for Caroline," she mumbled awkwardly.

"She's out looking for you. " Tyler said with a small smirk on his face.

"She is?"

"Yeah, she felt pretty bad about your fight." He said. "She's probably on the way to your place."

"I'll go back and try and find her. Is.. um everything okay with you guys?" Elena asked.

"We're fine, Lena. Just so you know I didn't need a paycheck to date Caroline. I had a crush on her long before she actually agreed to go out with me." Tyler said.

"I'm so sorry, Ty. I don't know what I was thinking." Elena felt her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment, but was very relieved she was wrong.

"It's fine. Actually this made me realize some things." He shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"If you _and_ my girlfriend actually think my parents money means that much to me, I need to make some changes."

"No you don't, it was stupid assumption on my part and I never shouldn't have got Care riled up over it," Elena said quickly.

"I can see how you'd think it. Look at me, I'm almost twenty years old, I don't work, and live off my parents money. The rest of our friends have all moved out by now and Care and I need to do that too. It's high time I learned what it's like to make it on my own."

Elena's eyes widened. "I didn't mean for you to feel bad. It makes sense to live here while you're in school."

"Nah what makes sense, is Care and I, in a little apartment where we can live our lives our own way." Tyler smiled. "I actually want to thank you for making me realize this."

"I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything. Just go find Caroline so you two can make up already." He waved her off.

"You got it,"

Elena smiled a relieved smile and dashed back to her car just as Caroline pulled into the driveway.

Caroline jumped out and started running towards Elena, and Elena met her just as quickly.

"I'm so sorry!" They both said at the some time and then they both cracked up laughing.

"Let's just never fight again, okay? My poor heart can't take it." Caroline said, once the fit of laughter started to ease up.

"I promise," Elena swore.

"Come here, Lena" Caroline held her arms out and the two friends hugged each other tightly.

* * *

The sun was blaring brightly into Damon's room the next morning when Elena woke up. Caroline and Tyler has ended up coming back with her last night and they all stayed up late having drinks. She'd let Caroline and Tyler crash at her place, and figured they could all drive to the barbecue together.

She noticed Damon's side of the bed was empty and pouted playfully.

"Where's my morning cuddle?" She asked out loud as she climbed out of bed and wrapped a blanket around herself.

"Damon?" She called when no answered. She noticed a piece of paper on the dresser and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before reading it. Damon said he had some things to take care of that morning and would meet her at her parents later.

"Another mystery," she groaned. She'd been unable to break him so far and she really wanted to know what was going on and why he was being so hush, hush about it.

She still had about an hour until she would need to leave for the barbecue so she headed into the kitchen to make some coffee before getting ready.

An hour later Elena was driving Caroline and Tyler to the barbecue with her.

"Where would be need to go on a Saturday morning, though?" Caroline had been nagging her from the moment Elena told her about Damon's note.

"I have no idea, Care. " Elena said in a tired voice.

"I'm sure it's important, Lena." Tyler assured her.

"I know... but what?" Elena mumbled to herself, why wouldn't he just tell her what was going on? She tried her best to brush the thoughts from her mind as they pulled up to her parents house. She noticed Damon's car was already there. So his errand didn't take that long apparently?

"Let's go get it out of him," Caroline said as if reading her mind.

"Relax, girls..."

Tyler was unable to finish his sentence as both girls leaped from the car and states rushing into the house.

Elena was greeted by a mix of amazing smells the second she stepped inside. Her eyes widened as she walked into the kitchen. The entire table and counters were filled with various plates of food, from burgers to chicken sandwiches, to pasta dishes, various types of potatoes. And her dad and Damon were bustling around the kitchen setting everything out.

"Hiya, kiddos."'Grayson stopped to flash a grin at them and Damon winked at her from behind them.

"What is all this? What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Good question, they won't tell me a thing," Miranda spoke up from the coach where she was sitting with Jenna and Ric.

"Oh my doesn't it smell good in here?" Elena heard Maria behind her and turned to smile at Maria, Giuseppe and Stefan as they walked into the kitchen, their faces looked as surprised as Elena was feeling.

"Are we feeding the entire town?" Giuseppe asked as he looked around him.

"Looks like it, if there's leftovers...starving college kid here," Stefan patted his belly and Elena had to laugh.

"These are my fingerling potatoes," Maria said, as she began walking around and looking closely at the plates. "And my chicken cashew salad.."

"And your chicken Parmesan, made into a sandwich, and your red sauce for our meatball sandwich,"

Damon said a huge grin on his face. "Most of these are your recipes in one way or another."

"Oh my, "

Maria said softly as she set down the muffins she had with her to continue looking around.

"Now that everyone is here, should we tell them what's going on?"

Grayson asked Damon who grinned devilishly.

"I think we could do that."

"You asked if we're planning on feeding the town, Silver. You're right that's exactly the plan. "

Grayson said.

"But first we're feeding all of you. We need opinions on everything you all eat. Honest opinions."

Damon added.

"I don't get it." Caroline said and Elena nodded along.

"Remember how I wanted to open a little lunch cafe inside the store?" Grayson asked. "I finally have a partner that can help me make that happen, Damon is going to run it."

"You are?" Elena looked up at Damon who was grinning from ear to ear.

"This town needs another option beside the Grill, and I've spent the last twenty odd years learning how to make the best food from the best woman ever."

Damon grinned at Maria, who smiled widely at the compliment.

"So why work in some bank or office somewhere, when what I love to do is cook? The town needs this and so do I, so we're going to make Grayson's idea a reality." Damon said.

He had a look of pride in his eyes that Elena hadn't seen before, and her dad looked as excited as a kid in a candy store. She felt her heart swell with affection for both of them.

"What an amazing idea,"

Maria said and everyone was murmuring in agreement.

"Dad?"

Damon looked at Giuseppe who had been quiet.

"This is exactly what being a founder is all about. Creating a legacy to pass down to future generations. I couldn't be any prouder then I am right now, son." Giuseppe said with a tear in his eye.

"Thanks dad, " Damon said.

"Well don't get too proud yet, we still have to open the place,"

Grayson said with a small chuckle.

"It'll be fantastic by the looks and smell of this food,"

Miranda said.

"Yeah and speaking of can we eat now?" Ric asked anxiously.

"Please?" Tyler added as he eyed up the meatball sandwiches like a man starved.

Grayson laughed out loud. "Go for it, but remember we need opinions on everything. We can't have all of this on the menu, so we need you all to help us figure out what stays and what goes."

"Now this is the kind of shop talk I approve of," Maria smiled.

"Everyone grab a plate and start eating,"

Damon directed with a grin and no one wasted any time doing just that.

* * *

By mid afternoon they were all completely stuffed and happily so as they sat around the Gilbert's backyard discussing the lunch cafe, and what they all thought should be on the menu. Grayson and Damon were taking notes. Damon suggested they name it Maria's meals after his mother and Grayson happily agreed.

"Do you need any help? I could learn how to cook, or do dishes whatever you need," Tyler asked surprising everyone.

"You would do dishes?" Stefan voiced everyone's silent thoughts.

"Sure why not? If we're gonna pay for an apartment we're gonna need money," Tyler shrugged.

"But have you ever even washed a dish?" Damon had to ask.

"Well no, but I could learn, how she's could it be?" Tyler looked slightly defensive.

"I'm sure you could, son and I'm sure we could use a part time hand, what do you say Damon?" Grayson asked.

"I'm on board," Damon agreed quickly. He was glad to see Tyler wanting to earn a living. Caroline had been like a little sister to him growing up and he wanted the best for her. Tyler's idea to get out of that mansion was the best one Damon had heard in a long time.

"Does this mean I need to work too?" Caroline asked with a grimace.

"If you don't want to live in a box, your boy here's gonna need your help," Grayson said with a playful smile.

"Ugh. Where would I even start?"

"I'll help you." Elena promised her.

"Hmm."

Giuseppe looked thoughtful as he glanced towards Stefan who appeared to be trying to hide himself on the patio chair he was sitting in.

"I think working to pay your own way is a smart idea. It'll only help you when you graduate and are ready to get a job in your trade." Giuseppe said to a cringing Stefan.

"But dad..."

"We'll discuss it more later, son," Giuseppe said in a no nonsense tone.

"Gee thanks, Ty," Stefan muttered.

"Sorry, " Tyler said hiding a smirk.

Damon glanced over at Elena who was watching everyone with a soft smile on her face. She caught his eye and her smile widened.

"I'm going to go grab some more drinks," Damon said as he stood up.

"I'll help," Elena offered and stood up to follow him.

As soon as they were inside and the door closed behind them, Damon pulled her into his arms and hugged her closely to him.

"Today was perfect," she said softly as she snuggled into his chest. "I feel like this, you, me and all our friends and family...this is how it was meant to be."

"I couldn't agree more, Princess," he said, as she lifted her head up to meet his loving gaze. He gently cupped the side of her face as his lips met hers for a passionate kiss.

* * *

~ The end~

* * *

 **AN:** I hope you all liked the ending I wanted to finalize it in a good but short and sweet note, because the epilogue that I'm planning is going to be pretty long, but it will wrap up everything in a nice delena sized bow. :)

I'm going to try to have that posted in the next few weeks, I'm really busy right now with very little time to write and want to make sure I give it the attention it needs. It's going to touch a little bit on everyone and where are they are about a year from now, and then I'm going to skip ahead even further so you can find out exactly what the future holds.

Once this is all wrapped up I'm going to put all my writing focus into the Ebook I plan on writing and publishing, which is where I need to ask you, my dear readers a little favor. I'm going to give you a brief synopsis of what the book is about and if you could let me know, in a review or PM or whatever if you think it sounds like a good idea and I should go ahead with it. It's very similar to the plot of Don't give up that I wrote as a fanfic, but has a lot of changes within the story itself.

I'd really appreciate the feedback. :)

So here goes,

 **Don't give up on my son**

 **Summary:**

Sami Jones can be a bit sassy but mostly she's a sweet young girl, despite her rough upbringing. She works hard at a small little dive restaurant near her apartment in small town, Timber Creek, WI. When her boss's millionaire brother William Lovonenty falls ill, she offers to help out by bringing him meals from the restaurant everyday, and soon she starts to get to know the once intimidating man. She finds out his one last wish is to reunite with his son, Garret, she decides she has to make this happen for him, but Garret is a cocky, sarcastic, and stubborn playboy who doesn't seem to care about anything but his trust fund. Worse yet, he considers Sami a lowly waitress only after his dad's money. Despite her annoying attraction to the handsome jerk, she can't stand him, so how is she ever going to get through to him before it's too late?


End file.
